You're Gonna Go Far Kid 20
by BloodyRedRoses65
Summary: Re-write of You're Gonna Go Far Kid. Miyuki and Kakashi grew up together, suffered the same hardships and became widely known for their talent. How does she play a role in Kakashi's life?
1. Enter Miyuki Ryu

Hello everyone! I haven't disappeared off the face of the planet and i hope the readers who read You're Gonna Go Far Kid read this one as well. The first three or four chapter will pretty much be the same, although i've edit some of them to fit better for the new chapters. Now. Miyuki is still the character, i've grown quite attached to her, and you won't notcie the largers changes until later on. I was reading the last version and even i was getting confused. and the number one rule of writing (well for me anyway) is if the author can't understand it, then something needs to be changed. plus as i was thinking of the plot and characters of Diary of Jane, things weren't running together from You're Gonna Go Far Kid and Diary of Jane, so i figured that i'd start from the beginning since now things are all straghten out.

So, with out Further a due, You're Gonna Go Far Kid 2.0

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Naruto or it's world, I only own Miyuki Ryu and ask kindly that no one use her without my permission first. Thank you.

* * *

Kakashi Hatake was only 7. He wore a mask to cover the lower part of his face, and his hair was white and spiked to the left, and his dark eyes constantly stayed half open, as if he was bored or tired. Next to him, was his father, Sakumo Hatake. Kakashi looked a lot like his father and he was proud, because his father was known greatly, and was known as the White Fang of Konoha. As he walked towards the gate he looked up to his dad, "Where are we going?"

Sakumo smiled, "To meet my dear old friend, and his daughter. She's going to be staying with us."

"Is that why you asked me to clean that room?" He said.

"Yes." Sakumo chuckled, "She's about a year younger than you, so you'll have to help teach her a few things, like targets and all."

"She's going to be a ninja? Why can't she be a ninja in her village?"

Sakumo gave a slight frown, "Her village is much different from ours, Kakashi, remember that."

"Yes father." He said deciding to be quiet since they were coming up to the gate.

In a distance he could see two people, one tall and one short, and coming closer he saw that the tall one was a man. He had silver chin length hair and red eyes, he had a gray shirt and blue pants on along with traditional sandals.

The man smiled, "Ah my old friend, it's been too long since our last met."

Sakumo smiled as well, giving a pat on the mans shoulder, "Too long it has, this is my son, Kakashi."

Yet Kakashi wasn't paying attention, he saw the other person, a girl a year younger than him, clinging to the man's leg, she wore a long sleeved shirt that came to her knees and black pants with sandals. Her long jet black hair was in a low ponytail and her bangs covered her bright red eyes, catching him off a bit. Although her clothes were baggy, he could tell from her face and hands that she was small and fragile, making him wonder how she could even become a ninja.

Their eyes connected for a second, but in that second, Kakashi was shocked. She looked petrified to be here, like her life was at stake, and yet, they showed determination, none that he ever saw before, determination to show she could be a ninja. He looked at the man.

"Your son looks a lot like you, Sakumo." The man, Akiro said.

"Yes, just as your daughter looks like Miyori, well, all for your eyes."

Akiro chuckled, "She gets at least one thing from her father." He then looked seriously at Sakumo, "Everything's been cleared through the Hokage right?"

"Yes, as long as she lives with me, and she'll be watched for the next two years, just incase they come for her. Don't worry Akiro, nothing will come to harm Miyuki, I promise." Sakumo said comforting his friend.

Kakashi looked at the girl, Miyuki. Strange name, but it was pretty.. He looked at Akiro, who knelt down next to Miyuki, placing his hands on the girls small shoulders, "Now listen Miyuki, you behave for Sakumo and his son, and the village. Understand? And remember, this was your choice."

Although is was the harsh truth, there was some indication of sadness in Akiro's voice, a fathers concern for his baby girl.

Miyuki heard it and she looked down trying not to cry but only nodded, then hugged her dad before he stood up and ruffled her hair, "Behave and learn the scrolls I gave you." He said before leaving.

Sakumo held his hand out, "Miyuki was it?" she turned nodding, "I'm Sakumo, and this is my son, Kakashi, we are very happy to have you live with us."

In time, Miyuki grew alongside Kakashi. Of course, Kakashi had his doubts, for one, she was small and fragile looking, two, she was timid and hesitant, and three she was a klutz sometimes. Yet over time, he saw her grow, and when she couldn't get something right, she'd do it over and over until she finally got it. She practiced her scrolls that could only be done by her clan, the Ryu's, and she even became handy with twin kodachi's. And over time, she was placed on Kakashi's team.

She was shy and timid, always hiding behind Kakashi, until she practiced with them, becoming strong and outgoing, laughing and everything. To Miyuki, this life was perfect, no worries, and happy.

Until the incident happened.

Miyuki and Kakashi raced home, "Come on Miyuki, you're suppose to be faster than me right?" Kakashi said teasing the girl.

"No fair! You got a head start though!" She yelled back to him.

"It shouldn't matter if you're the fastest girl from your village!" He said picking speed up. He lunged forward catching himself, feeling weight on his back, looking back he saw the young girl, "Hey! Miyuki! Get off my back!"

She stuck her tongue out, "I'm the fastest girl because of this silly!" She said before leaping over the boy and running to the house and into the door. She waited a bit before Kakashi caught up, "Told you I was faster!" She said walking a bit.

"You cheated." He muttered.

"All's fair in war." She said giggling, she walked into a room, "Sakumo?" She looked around, no sign of the man, she looked back to Kakashi, "Kakashi, isn't your dad suppose to be home today? I thought he had time off before his next mission."

Kakashi nodded before going to another door, "Knowing dad, he's off training," Kakashi opened the door, looking back at Miyuki, "He'll be home soon." As he looked forward he stopped breathing and moving. "Dad..." he barely said.

Miyuki looked over to him, then walked over, looking at what Kakashi saw then started crying.

There in front of the two was Sakumo's body, and the knife stabbed into his stomach by himself.

Miyuki fell to the floor crying, not believing what was going on, and Kakashi fell too, putting an arm around her shoulder, not knowing what to do, only staring at his father's body. He stared for what seemed like forever until making himself, and Miyuki, stand up, "W-we have to go tell the Hokage!" He said before grabbing Miyuki's hand and taking off.

Miyuki's vision was still blurred from crying, her world was turned upside down, why? Why would Sakumo do something so horrible? Why would Sakumo take his own life and make them live alone? What caused Sakumo such pain that he felt the only way was to take his own life?

As they walked in, they saw not only the Third Hokage, but their sensei, Minato. Instantly Minato saw that Miyuki was crying, "Miyuki? What's wrong?" He said going over to the children, kneeling down and wiping her tears away.

"What's wrong Kakashi?" The Hokage asked.

Kakashi was hesitant, not wanting Miyuki to cry, "M-My dad... he.. He killed himself..."

Both Minato and the Hokage looked at each other, then at the children, and it was the Hokage who spoke first, "Then, I guess you want to know why?"

Kakashi nodded, and Miyuki cried a bit more before gathering herself up and holding on to Kakashi, and he put an arm around her shoulders, "Yes. We both want to know."

The Hokage nodded. "Two days ago, Sakumo was sent on a mission with others behind enemy lines, and there he made a choice, it was to continue with the mission or save his comrades and in the end.." He paused, "Sakumo went to save his comrades."

Kakashi looked down, his father had broken a law, it was forbidden to forget the mission, it was against the law to abandon the mission, why.. Why did his father do that? Instant anger went over his body and he let go of Miyuki, heading out of no where.

Miyuki looked at him as Minato went after the boy, and she turned facing the Hokage. "I-I know it's wrong to forget the mission, but I'm glad he saved them.."

"Unfortunately, I can't say that the comrades were grateful, a lot of damage came from him abandoning the mission Miyuki, we might have been able to win it here and now."

"Even the... That.. That's horrible! How can you blame a man for saving you? How can you do that to someone! That's not fair! They should have thanked him, they should have been grateful to him! He could have let them die and they do this to him? Where's the sense in that!" She yelled into the ground as tears fell to the cold floor.

The Hokage walked over to the girl, putting a hand on her shoulder, "What happened, happened Miyuki. You and Kakashi need to pick yourself up and maybe learn something from this, and continue your life."

She stilled cried but nodded, "I can still stay here right? I like living here."

"Of course Miyuki."


	2. Deadly Missions

Alrighty! like i said the first few chapters are going to be the same, and this one is a little longer than the other one's. thanks so much for reading!

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Naruto, only Miyuki, so please don't steal her.

* * *

Five years had passed and Miyuki saw a great change in herself. She was stronger, not only physically, but mentally, she was an expert in finding tactical situations, especially in the heat of the moment and use them efficiently. She always thought before she acted, and she could thank her sensei for that. She was still drawn back, only coming to her friends, Rin and Obito, to show the real Miyuki.

Yet she saw a change in Kakashi, and it wasn't the best of change for him. He became cold and drawn back, not going against any rule, focusing only on the mission. He was cold as steel and it hurt Miyuki, they had been so close and she tried desperately to keep their friendship.

So Miyuki sat down on the ground, the cold hard rock against her back. Her long hair had been cut to her shoulder blades and was in a high ponytail, yet her bangs still covered her bright, but bored, red eyes. Her headband was tied around her forehead and she was a little disappointed that she had came up short in becoming a jounin unlike Kakashi who hit everything perfectly. She gave a short sigh.

"Miyu-chan!" A girl's voice cried.

Miyuki looked up a bit surprised, then gave a smile, "Rin-chan! Good morning!"

Rin ran up smiling as well. Rin was the medic on the team, she had short brown hair and green eyes with two light pink markings on her cheeks. She was kind and always like a sister to Miyuki and helped her with some simple medical procedures. Miyuki wasn't as good as Rin, but it helped with some missions and put some stress off Rin when both boys were hurt, at least Miyuki could heal the simple wounds.

"Well, looks like Sensei isn't here yet." Rin said.

"Neither is Kakashi. They still have twenty minutes." Miyuki said going through her bag. She also noticed Rin's blush at the mention of Kakashi's name. Yes the little medic had a crush on the ninja, but Miyuki never blamed Rin for liking him, Kakashi was a good looking kid, and strong.

Just as Miyuki pulled a chain out, Sensei appeared, spiked blond hair and bright blue eyes. Sensei was known as the Yellow Flash of Konoha, and it was clear with his teleportation methods. Miyuki practically begged him to teach her, and she could understand the concept of it, but to focus in flash was still out of her reach. "Rin, Miyuki, you're pretty early, I'm surprised Kakashi isn't here before you two."

Miyuki gave an evil smile, "I didn't wake him up."

"Miyuki!" Rin said, "That's cruel."

She shrugged, "His fault for beating me at the spar."

Minato only shook his head, he didn't know what was worst, the rival between Kakashi and Miyuki, or the one between Kakashi and Obito, speaking of which, "Where's Obito?"

Miyuki gave a small hint of a blush, "He.. He'll be late again more than likely, you have to tell him two hours before the meet Sensei, remember?" She said standing up, and in the distance she could see Kakashi coming, his look not changing. She dusted herself off and looked at the chain she held in her hand.

It was simple and it had dog tags that held the kanji's for hope and strength. You see, today was Kakashi's birthday and that he had made jounin, so Miyuki hit both. She adjusted her kodachi's that rested against her back.

It had been over a half an hour before Obito crashed by. Obito was from the Uchiha clan, so he naturally had black hair and eyes, and the sharigan which he never yet unlocked, but Obito always told them it was soon. He always was late and yes, he always had the same excuse.

Miyuki didn't feel like listening to the argument between the two boys, it would end up the same and it would end up to Miyuki remembering Sakumo. She looked at Minato, "Sensei, can we go?"

Minato looked at the girl, and patted her head, "For once you're on my side, good Miyuki." He turned his attention to the boys, "Come on you two, the mission." He said walking off.

As they walked on, they decided to give Kakashi his gifts. Minato gave him a three pronged kunai, and Rin gave him a medic kit that Kakashi would be able to use. Miyuki clutched the chain, hesitant to give it to him, she threw her bag down and went through her bag, trying to find something else to give him. She saw the scrolls, kits, maps, seals, everything but what she needed. She gave a slight frown, but found a scroll for a sword, and wrapped the chain necklace around it so it didn't look so pathetic.

She handed it to him, "I can't complete it anyway, better you use it than it to just collect dust."

He took it, and looked at the chain, then, to Miyuki's surprise, he slipped the necklace on. Then the scroll into his bag. Kakashi then looked at Obito, "What?" Obito said, "I've got nothing to give!"

"Oh well then. Better nothing than a useless burden." Kakashi said nonchalantly.

"I still don't see how a guy like you can become a jounin!" Obito yelled.

"Don't talk to me like that!" Kakashi retorted.

"I'm Obito of the Uchiha clan!" Obito yelled at Kakashi, "Just wait until I unlock my sharigan! I'll blaze right by you!"

"The Uchiha clan is made up of elites right?" Kakashi started, "With that kind of breeding, shouldn't you be great all ready?"

"For god's sake both of you stop!" Miyuki said stomping her foot, "You both need to grow up and act right!" She said.

"And this is coming from someone who failed to pass into jounin." Kakashi said coldly.

"Hey! Miyuki's a better person than you Kakashi!" Obito said quickly, "She at least knows how to talk to people decently!"

Minato sighed, only his team could be this difficult. "Guys, we're getting close to the boarders, you mind letting me explain what we're going to do?" The kids became silent and nodded, they rested on a large rock before Minato continued, he pointed to a place on the map, "Right there is the bridge, the land of earth is currently invading Kusagakure, our enemy is the shinobi of Iwagakure, according to my information they've already deployed a thousand shinobi there."

"So we, being a small renegade are to take out their supply bridge and with them cut off of supplies, it gives not only us but Kusagakure an advantage on marinating our stamina and a quicker efficient victory against Iwagakure right?" Miyuki said looking at Minato.

He nodded, "Right, Kakashi will lead you three behind enemy lines and destroy the bridge and then retreat back before they realize what's going on understand? I'll stay with you until we get into the enemy territory before I head to the front lines and assist there. Clear?"

"Yes sir!" The ninja called. And with that, they went off. They ran into one ninja, and Miyuki kept even more tense, and it didn't help that as they settled down for the night that something was bothering her, like something bad was going to happen, it terrified her.

"Miyuki? You okay?"

Miyuki looked over to see Obito, "O-Obito, yeah, I'm fine.." She said looking at the ground.

"You're not upset on what Kakashi said earlier are you? He had no right to say that Miyuki, you know that. You're a better ninja than him, by far." Obito said sitting down next to her.

She gave a quiet laugh, "Nah, he's better than me, and even though you're right, that he shouldn't talk like that, I can understand his point."

"How can you put up with him? Stand up for him?" Obito said as Miyuki looked at him.

A small smile crept on her face, "He.. He knows how it feels to be judged, our fathers were great and widely known. The Dragon Assassin, ever heard of him?"

"You mean Akiro Ryu? Who hasn't, he's just as great as the White Fang." Obito said.

"Akiro's my dad. So see? I have a lot to be looked for, I should be as great, if not greater, than my father." She said looking at the stars, "That's one reason why I know so many tactical plans."

"Wow.. I didn't know he was your dad.. so you mean, you know a lot of the Ryu jutsu's?"

She nodded, "Not many but some, and I'm still working on them, I've got to get ready to mail my father to send me more."

Obito smiled the ruffled her hair, "You sure amaze me Miyu-chan! I feel bad for any man that thinks your lucky to have him, it'll be vise versa." He said laughing.

Miyuki blushed then looked away, "Oh! Go to bed Obito!" She said playfully shoving him away.

It was morning when the ninja woke up, and at the boarders, their sensei left. Kakashi lead the group, stopping to check maps, traps and other things, and as the walked over the water, Miyuki felt the tenseness return, something wasn't right, and as if Kakashi read her mind, he stopped them.

Bamboo flew at the group, and Obito quickly took care of those as Kakashi rushed after the guy. Miyuki heard a noise and saw a man behind Rin, before she could even speak the man had knocked Rin out. Miyuki went to get Rin when another man came grabbing her neck and twisting her around, his other arm wrapped around her stomach.

Both Kakashi and Obito looked back seeing them captured, "They've found new masters." One said before they took a jump back.

Miyuki struggled, she knew she shouldn't yell but she did, and she yelled one name she knew she shouldn't even bother, "Kakashi!"

Obito went to chase after, "Obito stop!" Kakashi called out.

Obito turned, "What do you mean stop? We have to go get them!"

"Our main priority is the mission, once we're done we'll go get them." Kakashi said.

"No! We get them now! They'll be killed!" Obito argued.

"They both know medical ninjustsu, they'll be fine."

"How do you know! Rin and Miyuki saved us one too many times to just let them get killed!"

"Because that was their jobs." Kakashi said, before Obito hit him, he grabbed Kakashi's collar, "How can you say such a thing? Rin gave you a medical kit the you could use! Miyuki stood up for you even after you insulted her! She even called your name out! How can you just abandon them!"

"Emotions are just useless burdens, better nothing than a useless burden." Kakashi said coldly.

Obito let him go out of shock. "Is.. Is that really how you feel?"

Kakashi looked away, thinking a bit on his father before his eyes turning icy and looking at Obito, "Yes."

Obito had enough, "Well I'm going after them!" He said turning and walking off.

Kakashi was taken back but regained himself, "You know what happens to those who break the rules right?"

"Yeah, that's why the White Fang is a hero." Obito said, shocking Kakashi, "It's true that those who abandon the mission are scum, but those who abandon their friends are worst than scum!" He said before taking off.

Miyuki sat in a cave, she struggled to get free. They had already put Rin under a genjustsu, and Miyuki refused to be caught in a genjustsu. She looked at her captors, both male, about twenty's maybe early thirties, both clad in Iwagakure outfits. She struggled a bit more in her ropes, she knew there was more, why not just take Rin? Why not just take Miyuki? Why did they need both?

"Heh, don't bother little girl, those have chakra running through the ropes, you're staying for some time." One man said.

Miyuki looked down, not struggling. It was useless, even if she did get free, there was no way she could take down two jounin, even if she did manage to get Rin free. She looked up glaring at the men, she knew she was on her own, that Kakashi would drag Obito through hell before he let them come rescue them.

Miyuki bit her lip looking down, holding back tears. Is this how her life was going to end? A prisoner of war? Killed in the enemies territory? Her ears picked up talking.

"I'll go. Just keep your genjustsu working to make her talk, and keep an eye on Akiro's brat."

Miyuki's eyes widen for two reasons, one, they knew who her father was, and two, someone was here? She closed her eyes and focused on any outside noise.. but she couldn't hear anything. She opened her eyes then realized.. she moved her hand to her kunai pouch and.. the ropes came undone.

"Pretty relentless aren't you?" the man said now facing Miyuki's direction.

She only grabbed her kodachi and unsheathed it, the black blade shinning brightly. she dashed at the man, dodging his hidden sword, then let her sword slash at his shoulder. He quickly grabbed out grabbing her collar and threw her against the wall, making her drop her sword and clutched her neck. "You little.."

"Put her down!"

Miyuki now thought she was dreaming, that couldn't be... she turned her head slightly seeing the figures of Kakashi and Obito. 'No way..' she thought. She then realized Kakashi's left eye was bandaged, 'How did..'

"Put her down!" Kakashi repeated.

"Some kids.." the man started. Miyuki found the spot, she used her foot, lodging it into his stomach and with a quick swipe slashed at his chest, she turned and went to Rin, she knew the two boys could handle the man. She kneeled down releasing Rin, "M-Miyuki?" Rin said.

"Don't worry, Kakashi and Obito.. they came to save us." She said reassuring Rin.

Kakashi and Obito ran over, "Rin you okay?" Obito asked.

"Nice combo.. but you're still just kids!" The man said, "Don't forget, you're at my mercy!" He did hand signs and the cave started falling apart.

"Make for the exit!" Kakashi said.

The group made for the exit but a rock caught Kakashi off guard, making him fall. Miyuki turned, "Kakashi!" She yelled. Obito quickly turned and grabbed the boy before tossing him into Miyuki.

Both Kakashi and Miyuki landed with a thud, and she covered his head until the cave stopped collapsing. She sat up shaking.

"Rin.. Kakashi.. Miyuki, are you three okay?" Obito's hoarse voiced called out.

Miyuki looked over seeing the horror. Obito's whole right side was crushed under the rock that supposedly for Kakashi. She felt tears nip at her eyes and she shook her head, Kakashi rushed over trying to lift the rock up.

"Don't worry.. It's okay, really... I can't even feel anything.." Obito said before coughing up blood. Rin rushed over to his side taking his hand.

Kakashi pounded his fist into the ground, "This is my fault! If I had just gone with you, none of this would have happened! So what I'm the cell leader, so what if I made jounin.."

"Hey.. Kakashi, I forgot to give you something didn't I... But I figured out what I should give you... and it won't be a burden or useless.." Obito said smiling a bit. "I'm giving.. you.. my sharigan.." He said seriously, "No matter what.. the village thinks.. you're a great jounin... Rin.." He said turning to her, "Use your medical ninjustsu to implant my sharigan eye.. my whole left eye, into Kakashi's.."

Rin wiped her eyes, "Kakashi, come here, I'll do it now.." She said.

Kakashi was hesitant, but Obito spoke, "Kakashi, I'm about.. to die.. but I'll be come your eye.. and we'll see what will happen.. in the future.."

Miyuki's vision blurred but walked over to Rin, "What do you need me to do Rin?" She said.

"Just make sure Kakashi doesn't move suddenly, it's going to sting." she said preparing herself.

Kakashi laid down and Miyuki sat next to him, unwrapping his bandages and she saw he really had lost his eye, and a scar ran vertically down from just above his eyebrow to his cheek bone. She placed her forearm over his chest and her other hand on his forehead to keep his head still. Before Rin went to start, Miyuki looked at Kakashi, and he looked at her for a moment, then closed his eye, bringing one hand up to hold onto her arm.

As Rin started, Miyuki shut her eyes, but the grip of Kakashi's hand on her arm and him struggling a bit, made even more tears stream down, because she knew exactly what was going on.. Obito was going to die... Once Kakashi let go of her arm, Miyuki let him go, and she still looked down as he got up, busting a hole to get them out.

Miyuki looked at Rin, who only held onto Obito's hand tightly. Miyuki looked down, trying not to sob. "Miyu-chan.." Obito said.. "Don't... Don't cry... you know I... hate it when you cry..."

She tried desperately to wipe them away. The very fact that he was her first crush, that he cared about Rin, that she would never have a chance with him ever again.. It made her so upset.. "I-I'm s-sorry O-Obito.." she said.

"Remember.. what I said... I.. I really do.. feel sorry for the guy who thinks.. you'll be lucky for him.. cause that's not it Miyuki... The guy will.. be lucky to have you.. you're.. a great girl.. and I'm sure.. there's someone.. out there.. that could treat you better.. than I would."

Miyuki stopped crying for a moment, he had known all along.. She cried a bit then nodded her head, "I-If you say so Obito..."

"That a girl.. show them.. how Miyuki.. Ryu is. A strong fighter..." He said trying to cheer her up.

Rin looked over to Miyuki, then up seeing that man, and both Miyuki and Rin tensed. "Rin.. Miyuki.. don't.. panic..."

They watched as the man collapsed and Kakashi stood there. "Kakashi.." Obito said, "Look after Rin and Miyuki for me.." He said, "Take them and go... reinforcements are coming.."

Kakashi nodded and reached his hand down, Rin hesitantly took it and Miyuki took Obito's hand, "Obito.. thank you.." She whispered, "I'll make sure Rin-"

"Go.. Miyuki.. Hurry.." Obito said..

"Miyuki!" Kakashi cried out holding his hand out, Miyuki looked at him then back at Obito before taking Kakashi's hand, being pulled out of the crumbling hole and into his arms. The three took off into the trees before stopping.

Right there, Miyuki could see Kakashi was out of breath, and right there.. she saw the reinforcements.. "Rin, Miyuki, I'll detain them, you two run!" Kakashi ordered, making the chidori and taking a kunai out.

"But-"

"I promised Obito I would protect you two with my life!" Kakashi said cutting Rin off.

"Kakashi!" Rin argued,

"Rin.. Obito... he loved you.. you were his only one.." Kakashi said keeping his back turned. "He gave his life to protect you.."

"Then.. Kakashi.. You should know how I feel-"

"I.. I abandoned you.. you and Miyuki.. I'm nothing but scum.." He said quieter. He looked up seeing the enemy start to attack, "RIN MIYUKI NOW!" He yelled.

Miyuki couldn't move and darkness took her..

The sudden coldness woke Miyuki up to a start. It was dark and cold, and looking up she saw the stars... She recalled the events and held her knees and started crying softly, she didn't know where she was, she didn't know where Kakashi and Rin were, she didn't care.. All she thought about was Obito.. how he was actually gone..

"Miyuki?"

She looked up, turning to see Kakashi and she started wiping her tears away, "K-Kakashi.." She said trying to get herself together. "W-Where are we? W-Where's R-Rin?"

Kakashi sat down next to her, "We're with Sensei, he put a tab on the kunai he gave me that works with the transportation technique, and Rin's fine, she's sleeping." He said softly, "You worried us, you took forever to wake up.."

"I-I'm s-sorry..." She said feeling the tears weld up, but she shouldn't. It'd make her look weaker than she already was in front of Kakashi.

He put a hand on her shoulder, "Go ahead Miyuki, go on and cry. It's okay..."

She held her knees and buried her head on her knees crying. It was the fact that Obito knew, that he knew she liked him and the fact that he was kind enough to still be her friend even when he knew she liked him.. The fact that he was her first true crush...

Kakashi looked at her, he was beating himself up right now. He too knew about her little crush, and he felt like that should have been him that was crushed, at least Miyuki wouldn't be so tore up.. "I'm sorry Miyuki.." He whispered.

She looked up at him, tears still coming down, "F-for what Kakashi?"

He looked down, "I.. I abandoned you.. even when you called for me to save you, even when you defended me.. I.. I let not only Rin down, but you.. I'm so sorry Miyuki.." he said closing his eyes.

She wiped some of her tears away before reaching out and placing her hand on his cheek, "Silly... I didn't expect you to come.. and I knew why you wouldn't come at first, you didn't want to..." she looked away.

"End up like my father." Kakashi finished.

They both sat there for a while, not one of them talking, but Miyuki realized that it wasn't the awkward silence that it use to be, it was the comfortable one.. She realized that this had not only scared them all, but changed them...


	3. His Last Words To Her

__

Alrighty then! this is the last original chapter until we start breaking out the new ones! Thanks to everyone who reads these!

Disclaimer; I own nothing of Naruto, only Miyuki, so please don't steal her.

* * *

An Anbu girl sat on a tree, she looked down to see two other Anbu. Both were men, about either a year or two older than the woman sitting in the tree, her black hair was tied in a loose bun and her porcelain dragon mask hid her facial features and eyes that studied the moments of the two Anbu sparring. The girl wore traditional Anbu clothing, even the tattoo on her left arm, yet the only difference was a black bandage around her upper right arm. On her back were two kodachi's.

The Anbu stopped and as one left, the other one turned, looking up at the girl, taking his dog mask, showing his eyes. One black and one sharigan. "Oy, Doragon Aku No*, get down from there."

The girl slid down gracefully, taking her mask off showing bright red eyes. "I thought I told you not to call me by that Copy Cat." She said smirking.

Kakashi shook his head, "Then stop calling my Copy Cat. Sound fair Miyuki?"

She smiled, "Perfectly. You called me here, and seeing as you were busy, I decided to watch and find any weaknesses of yours, which I found many." She said smirking.

He took a step forward leaning down, "Care to tell me any of my weaknesses then?"

"No. Not really, what did you need me for anyway?"

"Straight to the point aren't you Miyu?"

She frown, "That makes me sound so childish Kakashi!"

He smiled, ruffling her hair, "No my fault you still look 16. You know perfectly why I called you."

She blinked thinking, then frowned turning, she didn't get far when Kakashi grabbed her hand, "Now come on Miyuki, you just turned 19, you know I'm going to get you something." He said before slipping something around her neck.

Miyuki looked down at the silver chain necklace, a crescent moon hung gracefully. She held the necklace with shock before turning and looking at the smiling ninja, "Kakashi..." She said breathlessly, "I.. I can't, it's too nice.."

"Nonsense. I think it suits you perfectly, you love watching the moon, so now you have to moon all to yourself." He said all knowingly.

She hugged him, shocking Kakashi and making his hidden cheeks turn red, but eventually hugged her back, "Thank you." She said, "You didn't have too, you know I don't like getting stuff."

He ruffled her hair gently, "I know, but I wanted to give you something, you at least deserve something on your birthday, just wait till your 21, that's when we're going partying." He said smiling and looking down at her.

She only rolled her eyes and pulled back, "No way, alcohol and that doesn't interest me, it smells horrible." She said.

"You think too maturely."

"You think perverted." She said crossing her arms. She looked behind her to see Rin running over to her, "Rin-chan!" Miyuki said smiling and waving.

Rin ran over and hugged the girl, "Happy birthday Miyu-chan!" She said happily, then pulled back, looking a bit disappointed, "I'm sorry to bring bad news, but you're going on a mission with Hiku and I."

Miyuki chuckled, "Bad news? Come on, I get to spend time with my best friend, you made it sound like I was going to die." She said walking off.

Rin shook her head, "Miyu-chan is growing up a little weirdly, I blame you Kakashi."

Kakashi sighed, "Why do I always get blamed?"

"You never argue when we blame you." She said giggling and running off.

Kakashi frowned, and then sighed, Miyuki leaving on a mission ruined his plan, he was hoping to spend the rest of the day with her.

Over time, after Obito's death, and their sensei's death, the three became un separated, and they eventually reached the Anbu rankings. Rin's medical ninjustsu quickly earned her the highest rank on the medical squad. Kakashi's quick wits and over all stamina gained him the earn full Captain title, and even during the war because of the sharigan, he was quickly known as the Copy Cat Ninja. Miyuki's statistical knowledge, dealing with twin kodachi's and her clan's techniques gained her high rank as well, and the title of Doragon Aku No.

And over time, they began to realize something about themselves. Rin, who still had her little crush on Kakashi, began to see others, especially Hiku, yet was always confused on what to do. Miyuki was always there for Rin and told her it was her choice, and no one else could make it for her. Kakashi on the other hand, well, he started to fall, and fall hard. Who did he fall may you ask? Well for little Miyuki of course. Miyuki of course, was oblivious to such knowledge, and she seemed to be locked in being alone, boyfriend and love interest wise at least.

So Kakashi walked into the apartment he still shared with Miyuki, and found her packing. "Long mission?" he asked walking over to her. She was silent but nodded her head. Picking the silence up, he knew something was wrong, "Miyuki?"

"I'm gone for at least a year." She whispered.

He was taken back, she had never been away that long, "That long? What are you even doing?"

She was hesitant but trusted Kakashi, "Undercover, finding weaknesses and anything vital to the village's safety."

"The war's over, who would want to attack now?"

"One man, more like a snake." She said looking at him.

He then realized what she was talking about, "Miyuki, that's suicide..." She looked away, and he grabbed her shoulder, "Miyuki!"

"I'll be fine, I'm going with the best, Rin's the best medical ninja we have, and Hiku's an expertise in these types of mission." She said still not looking at him.

"But you? Miyuki, I'm not calling you weak, I'm not, but this is Orochimaru! Are you sure.."

She looked at him, eyes blazing, "I'll be fine Kakashi, I don't see why you're so worried, I'm not a little kid!"

"You act like one sometimes, and I care because your my friend!"

"You're too over protective!" She said getting out of his grip and grabbing her bag.

"It only seems that way because you run your mouth and don't think about what your saying is doing to others!" He said getting a bit frustrated.

She turned looking at him, "That's because you don't explain when you say that! What am I saying wrong? Who am I hurting? You?"

"Yes." He said catching her off guard, "You think I like it when you come back all scratched up? Beaten up? Just throwing yourself at the enemy to hurt yourself? Well? It's because I care Miyuki! I don't want you to be in pain, I don't want to lose you!" He said opening himself.

She was taken back but shook her head looking down, "I still.. It's pointless.."

"Miyuki!" He said holding her shoulders, "Are you saying it's pointless that I love you? Miyuki I love you, that's why okay? Is that clear enough for you?" He said desperately, "The last thing I need..."

She pulled back, shocked, "You're..." She shook her head and walked out, slamming the door.

Kakashi looked down, placing a hand over his face, he blew it he had lost her...

* * *

Doragon Aku No- Dragon of Evil

In later chapters you'll understand Miyuki's nickname.


	4. Homecoming in the Worst Way

Okay! now here's the really new chapters, it's set back later in the manga. oh. heads up, i will be following the manga only, but on certain things i will be also going off the anime, like how some fights are show, but there will be no anime fillers. thanks for those who read!

Disclaimer; i own nothing of Naruto, only Miyuki.

* * *

How many years had it passed since the three had taken off? She had lost count, being trapped in the darkness, never knowing when it was day, or when it was night. She stumbled thought the forest, she was almost to the gates. She could see the tall wall, the signature of the Leaf on the giant doors. She fell to the ground clutching her right eye in pain. Hell, her whole body was in pain.

She pushed herself up, groaning in pain, and continued her trek. "Anyone.." She tried to say, but her voice was so weak, so hoarse from screaming, that it barely came out, not even the birds could hear it. She felt tears produce as her legs were screaming for her to stop moving, but she had to… she had to take the scroll, she had to get back to the Village, she had to…

"Who's there?"

Her one open eye, gleaming red, looked up, seeing two jounin. She saw their headbands, they were from Leaf. She even recognized one of them, "G-Genma.." she whispered, falling forward again, slipping into the black.

Genma caught the woman, feeling for a pulse, and finding a slow faint one. He looked at her, seeing the ragged clothing and bag on her back. She was in torn, mattered Anbu clothing, and her arms… covered in needle pricks and gashes, rashes around her wrist. Her right side of her face was covered in blood. Genma looked back, "Go inform the Hokage that someone is going to be in need of medical treatment, and when he ask who. Miyuki Ryu."

The other man seemed to hesitate, but without questioning, disappeared.

Genma picked Miyuki up, afraid of breaking her anymore than she already was. She was so light… "What happened to you?" He asked the unconscious woman, before disappearing himself.

* * *

Kakashi ran through the hospital doors, instantly seeing Genma. It had been six years. Six years since she had left the village, five years and four months ago when he was informed that she, Rin and Hiku were declared dead… but now… "Genma." Kakashi said, claming himself. He had just dismissed his team when he got a message to go to the hospital, that Miyuki Ryu had been found..

Genma looked at the older jounin, "Kakashi, you came quick. I already informed the Hokage, he's talking to her now." He chewed on his senbon, "I'm not going to lie Kakashi, she looks like hell. She's underweight, cut, bleeding, tattered and torn. I don't know what happened, but she barely survived."

"But she's alive." Kakashi said, trying to hold onto the last shred of hope he had for the last six years.

"Yeah." Genma spoke, "I've never seen Miyuki like this, strong and head forward, but when we found her, she was helpless." He said, looking over, seeing the Hokage come out, and the two jounin's bowed.

Sarutobi walked up to the two jounin. "Miyuki is sleeping right now, but she brought back a scroll, a very valuable scroll. She's confirmed what we've already declared about Rin and Hiku." He turned his attention to Kakashi, "She's going to be on probation from Anbu for a while, until then, she'll be your 'assistant' for your team. I figured that she would be the best option." He looked at Genma, "Have security strengthen around the boarders, right now we don't know if Orochimaru will send anyone after her." He said, and Genma nodded, disappearing.

Kakashi wanted to ask, but kept his mouth shut, "Orochimaru?"

"Yes, the mission her, Rin and Hiku were sent to spy on him. In the mess of confronting him, Rin and Hiku were killed. Miyuki survived soli because Orochimaru knew her blood." Sarutobi looked at the ground, "She fought a strong battle that most wouldn't have." He muttered, then looked at Kakashi, "You can go in the room, but I wouldn't wake her."

Kakashi nodded, and after bowing, went to her room. He seemed to hesitate. The last thing he had said to her and her reaction, it haunted him. He opened the door, and saw the hospital bed. Walking up to the bed, he felt his breath catch in is throat. She did look terrible. Bandages on her arms, her right side of her face was wrapped in bandages. She looked fragile, weak.. No wonder she was being dropped to jounin.. He looked down, taking a deep breath.

Her red eye opened, seeing white ceiling, walls, and even the bed she was in was white. Her eye scanned over, seeing a man. White spiked hair slanted to the left, mask on his face.. "Kakashi.." She whispered, her hand moving to him.

Kakashi looked up, seeing her hand graze against his masked cheek. He took her hand, "It's okay Miyuki, you're home. You're home and safe."

"I'm.. in the hospital." She strained out.

Kakashi almost wanted to laugh at her, she was so hurt and she was joking with him. He settled to smile behind his mask, "But you're safe."

She shut her eye, "I should be dead." She whispered. "It's all my fault."

He hesitated, he didn't know anything, and he didn't want to ask. "It's not your fault."

That still didn't help her, she gripped his hand as best as she could, but his grip was tighter. She hated it, but she started to cry. She bit her lip, trying to choke it back, but… it had been her fault. Rin and Hiku were dead because of her. She hadn't done anything. She didn't fight, she had frozen. She had watched them die, and didn't do anything to save them, to kill their murderer, no. nothing.

Kakashi placed his other hand gently on top of her head, "Sh, Miyuki." He whispered, sitting down next to her bed side, leaning close, "It's okay. I promise, you won't go back there."

She wasn't crying because of that. She knew that. Her whole body was hurting again. She was shaking from crying and it was jarring every wound she had on her. Miyuki tried her best to calm down, taking deep breathes, "K-Kakashi.." She whispered, opening her eye a bit, not letting go of him. "I-I'm sorry."

"Don't be." He said, rubbing her head gently, "There's nothing to be sorry about."

"It must have killed you. Getting the news." She whispered, "First…" She paused, she didn't need to collect the deaths they shared, "And then about us.. It must have killed you.."

Kakashi took a deep breath, then sighed, "You're here now. That's all that matters."

Miyuki looked up in the ceiling, she didn't want to talk about what had happened to her, and he knew it. "What about you." She whispered, "You have to catch me up on some things.. What have you been up to?" She shut her eye, not letting go.

Kakashi was hesitant, then figured it might help her with the pain. "Not much. I'm just a jounin now, I gave up Anbu." He started, matter of fact, he quit two months after the news, "Matter of fact, I just left my team.."

"Team?" She said, turning her head to him, eye open.

"Yeah. They actually passed the test I had in mind. Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno. They graduated a few days ago."

She blinked, "Uzumaki… the boy with the nine tails?" She whispered, "Sensei's.."

"Yeah." Kakashi said, "looks just like him."

For the first time, she gave soft smile, and closed her eyes, "Naruto huh? I wanna met him."

"You will. I promise. You're going to be helping me out with them when you get better." He paused, "I'll need the help. They're a lot to handle."

She would have laughed if it wasn't going to hurt, "The great Copy Cat Ninja can't handle three twelve year olds." She muttered, looking at him, "I guess I'll have to help then."

Kakashi saw the tired look in her eye, "Get some rest Miyuki."

"Don't leave.."

He heard it, she was begging. "I won't. I promise." He said, holding her hand tighter.


	5. Doctor, Give Me The News

Here's chapter four!it's kinda short too, sorry about that. although i like that it's Genma that takes her, cause we all know that everyone loves Genma lol. thanks for everyone who reads, and for reviews!

Disclaimer; i own nothing of Naruto, only Miyuki, so don't steal her from me, please and thank you

* * *

Miyuki was now getting bored. She had been released after a few days in the hospital, but she stayed at the house, considering that she still had bandages around her. She wasn't left alone, if Kakashi wasn't there, Genma was there, supposedly to guard her. She looked at her room, before shutting the door and walking into the living room where Genma sat down on the couch, "Still here Genma?"

"Kakashi left, and the Hokage told me guard you." He said, chewing on his senbon.

Miyuki sighed, then winced. "Well then, Mr. Bodyguard, take me to the hospital, I need to get this off." She said, pointing to her bandaged eye.

Genma got up, "Okay." He said, walking out the door with her.

Miyuki winced at the brightness, but continued to walk with the jounin. Miyuki wore some clothes she had borrowed from Kakashi, meaning that her pants and shirt were 3 times the size she wore, yet it was a good thing because they didn't stick to her, and that meant that it didn't upset her bandages. Her jounin vest was unzipped and she looked at Genma, "Where is Kakashi?"

"With his team, doing D-ranked missions probably." Genma said.

"I see. Ah the good old days." Miyuki said, sighing a bit. She looked around. The village was as busy as ever, people shopping, going to one place to another, talking, children playing. A normal routine to the villagers, but something Miyuki herself had long forgotten. Of course, it didn't help with the attention she noticed.

There were people whispering, glancing at the bandaged woman, and Miyuki knew exactly what they were talking about. Her. How Miyuki came back and how Rin and Hiku didn't. She clenched her teeth and quicken her pace a bit, trying to get out of their view, their scorn. Genma placed a hand on her back, "Don't listen Miyuki." He whispered, seeing her facial expression, and hearing their voices. "They don't know anything."

She swallowed, and nodded, going through the doors of the hospital. Miyuki and Genma only had to wait for about three minutes before she was ushered into another room and was sitting on the table, the doctor starting to uncover the bandage while Genma was leaning against the wall. When all the bandages were taken off her face, Genma saw what the doctor saw.

Over Miyuki's right eye, was a scar. Three claw like scars. The middle one, being the longest, started at her eyebrow and reached to her cheek bones, while the one on the either side where just shorter than the middle one. The doctor didn't miss a beat. He took his flashlight and flicked it in her eye. Miyuki winced from the bright light.

"Pupils dilated." He muttered, writing it down. "look at the poster on the door, read the fifth line, close your left eye."

Miyuki did as she was told, "G, B, Q, R."

"Good. Seventh line."

She hesitated, "H, Y, U, A." she said after a few seconds.

The doctor wrote something else down, then stood, lifting Miyuki's chin and held one finger out, "Follow my finger." He said, slowly taking his finger and going back and forth.

Genma saw Miyuki's eyes, especially the right one, how it would follow the finger and when it was far right of her eye, she lost it. 'Peripheral vision is gone.' Genma thought, 'She won't be joining Anbu anytime soon.'

The doctor went back to his desk, writing things away. "Well, Miss. Ryu, good and bad news. Bad news is, that you've lost over 50% of Peripheral vision, if not more. With that being said, you'll be out of Anbu a while until you can adjust to it. Good news, you have what we call, tunnel vision."

Miyuki looked at him, "Will I always have it in this one eye?"

"Judging from it now, yes. You're lucky, the end of that claw dug deeper than the middle one, that's why your vision isn't as effected as the outside. But, I don't know how long you'll have vision in that eye. It could be years before your eye loses all the vision."

She nodded, "So I should start training blind."

"I wouldn't start training so soon. You're still underweight and your other injuries haven't completely healed. I would say once you get more meat on your bones and those wounds heal, I wouldn't push myself." he said, looking at her, "Other than that, you can do whatever you want."

Miyuki frowned, then sighed, "Can I leave?"

"Yes." The doctor said, "Take care Miyuki." He said as she left with Genma.

Miyuki sighed to herself. It did feel weird. She felt like it was off setting her judgment on where things were. She reached into her pocket, Kakashi had told her that if she wanted to, she could get a few things after her doctors appointment. "Genma, let's go shopping."

Genma groaned.

"If you don't like it, go home."

"Don't tempt me. You know that I can't."

Miyuki shook her head, "Okay, since I'm so 'weak' you'll carry the bags." she said, starting her trek and her own little mission.


	6. Land of Waves!

I'm being nice today, i'm going to give two updates, maybe three when i get back from work. anywho, the last chapter is just too short for my taste so nah. thanks so much for those who read, and thanks to those that review, enjoy!

Disclaimer; i don't own Naruto, only Miyuki, so please don't steal her from me, please and thank you.

* * *

It was mid day when Miyuki got back, Genma carrying the bags, and she put them away while Genma was on the couch. Once she had put everything away, everything being the cloths she had bought, she changed into more comfortable jeans and long sleeve. Walking out, she saw the Genma was up, and Kakashi had just walked in the door. "Hey." She said, watching the white haired man go to his room, leaving the door open. She followed, standing in the door way, watching him pack a bag. "Where you going?"

"A mission. With Naruto's complaining, they gave us a C-rank mission. We're going to the Land of Waves." He said, not glancing at her.

"Can I come?" She asked. She did not want to be baby-sited like a three year old by Genma.

"What did the doctor say?"

"I'm perfectly fine. My eye's a bit messed up, but nothing bad." She said, she didn't completely lie.

Now Kakashi glanced at her, seeing the scar on her eye, then stood up, "How bad?"

She shrugged, "Nothing that bad." She saw his look and huffed, "There you go again, being too protective."

That stung. "Fine, get packed."

She nodded and went to it. She ended up pulling her jounin vest over her long sleeve, then tied her head band on her forehead, and followed Kakashi out the door, her pack on her back as well. "So clue me in."

"Nothing much. We're just going to guard the Bridge Builder Tazuna as we take him to his village and until he completes the bridge, the worst we have to do is protect him from low life thieves and such." Kakashi explain as the two walked to the gates, he stopped. "Are you sure you want to leave this early? You haven't been here for a week and you're going to be on a mission."

Miyuki looked back at him, and tapped her headband, "I'm not going to stop helping this village." she then smiled a bit, "Besides, you'll be there, Genma's a nice bodyguard, but we're closer." She said, continuing her way to the gates.

Kakashi only sighed before following her, 'Always knows what to say to get herself out of a situation..' he thought as they came up to the group.

Miyuki blinked, seeing the three kids. One was a spiked blonde haired boy with blue eyes and an orange jump suit, and she also noticed the whiskers. She instantly knew him, Naruto Uzumaki. The other boy, raven colored hair and onyx eyes, she couldn't deny that the Uchiha blood ran through him, Sasuke Uchiha. The pink haired girl and green eyes made Miyuki only conclude that this was the only girl on the team, Sakura Haruno.

Naruto blinked, "Who's this Sensei?"

"Miyuki." Miyuki said, slightly smiling, "I'm going to help your Sensei out for a while."

"This is only a C-rank mission, I can take care of this!" Naruto argued, crossing his arms.

Miyuki didn't lose her smiled, "Well, I have the most confidence in you, Naruto, and of your teammates Sasuke and Sakura, but, I just want to observe."

Naruto, along with the other two, looked at her, "How'd you know our names?"

"Kakashi told me everything when we came here." She said, then turned her attention to Tazuna, an older man than the two jounin's, "You must be Tazuna, like I said, I'll be helping Kakashi with this mission. My name is Miyuki."

Tazuna only grunted, causing Miyuki to slightly frown, 'Something's off about him.' she thought, then looked back into the trees, then forward and caught up with the already moving team.

"Um, Mr. Tazuna?" Sakura asked.

"What." He grunted.

"You're from the Land of Waves right?"

"What about it?"

Sakura turned to Kakashi, "Kakashi-sensei, do they have ninja's in that country too?"

"No, not in the Wave country, but in most other countries. The culture and costumes may be different but hidden villages exist and so do ninja's. to the many countries of the continent, the existence of a Shinobi Village means military power. This is how they hold and maintain advantages over each other. But it's not the Villages rule the countries, they merely stand equally with the country's government. A small island country like the Land of Waves doesn't receive much interference from the larger countries and may not need Shinobi Village. Within the many shinobi Villages, Leaf, Mist, Cloud, Sand and Stone are large and powerful and thus are referred to as the Great Five Shinobi Countries. And these are the only countries whose leader receive the name 'Kage.' the five Kages, Hokage, Mizukage, Raikage, Kazekage, and Tsuchikakge, rein over the thousands of ninjas in the world." Kakashi explained.

"Wow, so Hokage must be really important!" Sakura said.

Miyuki sighed, "You just doubted the Hokage didn't you?" With that, she saw Sakura and Naruto freeze and Miyuki chuckled, patting Sakura's head, "Don't worry, there won't be any ninja combat in C-rank missions." Miyuki explain.

"So we won't come in contact with foreign ninja's?" Sakura asked,

"Nope!" Miyuki responded, stuffing her hands in her pockets.

"Hey, Miyu-sensei?" Naruto asked, "How come I've never seen you in the village before?"

She felt her heart skip a beat but smiled, "I've been on a mission for a while."

"Really?" Naruto said, now besides her, "How long?"

"Six years. Top secret though." She said patting his head.

"Wow! I want a mission that goes that long, you must have seen the world being gone that long!"

She gave another smile, but noticed something out of the corner of her eyes, then glanced to Naruto, "You bet. I'll tell you some stories later." she said, walking with the group of kids. 'Something's off. A puddle of water? It hasn't rained since I've been here…'

She heard the sounds of chains, and she looked back, seeing Kakashi wrapped in it, two ninja's clad in black pulled the chain and.. Miyuki saw one of them rush towards her. The chain wrapped around her neck, cutting into it and then he pulled, sending her into the forest.

Miyuki smirked from the tree, 'Idiots.' she thought, 'They don't know who they're messing with.' she shut her eyes, 'Good Kakashi's picked it up too..' she opened her eyes, seeing Sasuke stick the chains into the tree and stood on the immobilized arms, and kicked the two in the face. 'Nice Sasuke.' she thought.

The two then unlocked themselves from the chain and rushed forward. One went to Naruto and the other went to Tazuna. Sakura put herself in between them, holding the kunai. Sasuke went to take the hit…

Miyuki landed her foot into the guys face, sending him back, and then caught up, landing her fist into his stomach, sending him into the ground. She stood up, placing her foot on the unconscious guys stomach. She regretted it. Her whole body was shaking, not violently, in pain. 'Man, that doctor was right..' she thought as Kakashi took the two guys and tied them to the tree.

Kakashi looked at Naruto, "Naruto, I'm sorry we didn't immediately save you, I got you injured." He paused, "I just didn't think you'd freeze like that. Anyway," Kakashi now turned his attention to Sasuke, "Nice job Sasuke."

"Hey." Sasuke said to Naruto, who looked lost in thought and a bit scared, "Are you alright Scaredy Cat?" Sasuke teased.

Naruto went to do something when Miyuki caught his wrist, "Naruto, save it. Their claws are soaked in poison. We need to re-open the wound and release the poisoned blood from your body. Don't move around a lot, it'll spread." She warned, kneeling down next to him. "Tazuna." Miyuki said, glancing at him, "I think we should talk."

"Miyuki." Kakashi said, looking at the ninja's. "They look like Hidden Mist ninja's."

"Hidden Mist?" Sakura said, afraid since Miyuki had told the girl that they shouldn't come in contact with ninja's.

"Yes." Miyuki said, "They're known to continue to fight no matter what." that made the genin and Tazuna step back.

"How did you read our movements?" One of the ninja's asked.

"On a sunny day like this when it hasn't rained in days, there's not going to be a puddle." Kakashi said.

"If you knew that, why did you let the brats fight." Tazuna asked, more mad than curious.

"Because we were trying to figure out who they were after." Miyuki said, now staring at Tazuna.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Meaning that they were after you, or one of us." She explained, "From what I've been told, we haven't been told that shinobi's are after you. Our mission was to simply protect you from thieves or gangs." She sighed, "This has now became a B-ranked mission. This was to be a mission in which we protect you until you finish the bridge, if we had been told there would be ninja's, this would have been raised to a B-rank." Miyuki said, now staring at the man.

"I'm sure you had your reasons." Kakashi cut in, "but it causes problems when you lie about the mission, we are now operating outside our duties."

"We aren't ready for this, let's quit." Sakura said, "We need medicine for Naruto, we should go back to the village and get him to a doctor."

Kakashi looked to her, then to Naruto, "Hm. This might be too much. I guess we should return to the village to treat Naruto." Kakashi said, looking away.

Before anything could happen, Naruto took a kunai knife and stabbed himself, re-opening the wound. "Naruto? What are you doing?" Sakura scolded.

Naruto gritted his teeth, "I promise, with this Kunai…" Naruto stated, "I'll protect the old man and we'll continue this mission."

"Naruto." Kakashi said, "It's good that you're releasing the poison and all, but anymore and you'll die from lack of blood." He said, smiling at the end.

Naruto started to turn blue and freak out. Miyuki sighed, and hit Kakashi lightly upside the head, "Just make him go into shock." She said, almost playfully, before taking Naruto's wrist and kneeling down next to the boy. She looked at his hand, and was a bit taken back. 'His wound is already healing.. It had to be because of the Nine Tails…'

"Uh… Um, Miyu-sensei?" Naruto asked, as she looked up, "Am I going to be okay?"

"No.." Miyuki said seriously, making Naruto scream. "I'm kidding." She said smiling, placing her other hand over his, and her hand turned green. After a few seconds, she wrapped it up in bandages.

"Medical ninjutsu?" Sakura asked, leaning over to see.

Miyuki nodded and stood, "Yeah, I only know basics, simple healings you know? It's still tricky though." She said, glancing over to Kakashi, "We should get going before it gets dark?"

"Yeah, let's go." he said, taking off.


	7. Zabuza! Round 1!

here we go! haha, really sorry that this chapter is really, like REALLY, long, but i couldn't find a good place to cut off... but! here you guys go! thanks for everyone who reads and for everyone who reviews, you guys are amazing!

Disclaimer; i own nothing of Naruto, only Miyuki.

* * *

"What a thick mist!" Naruto said, "I can't see anything!" As the group sat on the boat.

"We should see the bridge soon. The Wave country is at the base of this bridge." The rower of the boat said.

As the boat inches closer to the bridge, they could see the unfinished bridge, "WOW! IT'S HUGE!" Naruto yelled.

"Quiet! Why do you think we're rowing in the mist and not using the engine! If Gatou finds us we're dead." the rower scolded Naruto.

Miyuki closed her eyes, 'Who knew Gatou from Gatou's Company would be a drug dealer and contraband. He's already one of the few extremely wealth man, why stoop this low? Well, with controlling the Wave country and Tazuna trying to build this bridge, he's in the way and will cost Gatou millions of dollars if this works out… but still.' she sighed, remember the guilt trip Tazuna put them through, saying how his grandson would cry and his daughter would hate the Leaf Ninja's forever if they quit on him and it wouldn't be their fault. 'Damn old man. He better be glad that Kakashi said yes, if it was me…' she sighed, 'I still would have said yes..' Miyuki thought, opening her eyes, seeing the village. It was small but the scenery was nice, quiet, peaceful. At least, that's what it looked like.

Getting off, Tazuna looked at them, "Get me home safely."

"Yeah yeah." Miyuki and Naruto muttered.

Kakashi sighed, 'The next ninja they send out won't be Chuunin, no, more than likely a Jounin.' he thought.

"THERE!" Naruto yelled, throwing a Shuriken into a bush, then smirked, "Heh, just a rat."

"Stop trying to act cool! There wasn't anything there!" Sakura yelled.

"Hey, please stop throwing the shuriken… they're dangerous!" Kakashi said to the boy.

"Hey midget! Stop acting like a moron!" Tazuna yelled, while Naruto dashed forward.

Kakashi looked over, and Naruto threw a kunai at the moving bush, "I said stop that!" Sakura yelled, this time hitting the boy.

Miyuki looked to where he threw the knife, seeing that it had just missed a snow white rabbit. "Naruto!" Sakura scolded, "Look what you did!"

Naruto picked the rabbit up, "I'm sorry rabbit."

Miyuki looked over to Kakashi, who was looking away, deep in thought, but alert. 'So he noticed it too.' she thought, eyes locked on the white rabbit. 'It's spring. The rabbit should be brown, not white. This rabbit's been kept in a cage no doubt, just for the full body switch.' she placed her hand nonchalantly on her kunai pouch. 'Someone's here.' she looked to the side.

"Everyone get down!" Kakashi yelled.

Miyuki pulled Naruto and Sakura down, just in time for the large sword to miss them. When Miyuki and Kakashi stood up, they both saw a man, shirtless and face covered in bandages. Miyuki's eyes narrowed, 'That guy..'

"Well, if it isn't Hidden Mist Missing Nin Momochi Zabuza." Kakashi said. Naruto went to rush forward, when Kakashi held his hand out. "Everyone stand back, this guy is on a whole other level." He reached up for his headband, and Miyuki's eyes focused on his movements, "It's going to be hard if I don't use this." He whispered, more to Miyuki.

"You appear to be Sharigan Kakashi, Sorry but, the old man is mine." Zabuza said.

"Surround and protect Tazuna, do not enter this fight, that is the team work here." Kakashi instructed the team, "Zabuza, first fight me." He said, lifting his head band.

Miyuki saw the scar and sharigan eye she had seen so many years before. The memories that haunted the both of them.

"Ah. I already get to see the famed sharigan, I'm honored." Zabuza said.

"Sharigan! Sharigan! What the hell is that?" Naruto said.

"Sharigan." Sasuke said. "it is said that some have the ability in their eyes to read and defeat all types of Gen Tai and Ninjutsu. The sharigan is of the types of pupils that gives you this power. But that's not the only ability the sharigan has." Sasuke said.

"Heh, exactly." Zabuza said. "That's not all, what's even scarier is that you can copy your opponents techniques once you see them. When I was a member of the Hidden Mist assassin team, I kept a handbook, it included information on you. This is what it said. The man that has copied over a 1,000 jutsu, Copy Ninja Kakashi."

'Yeah, that's Kakashi.' Miyuki thought, tensing a bit.

"Now let's end this talking, I'm here to kill the old man." Zabuza said. "But it seems I have to defeat you first Kakashi." He said, jumping into the water.

"There he is!" Naruto yelled.

"On top of the water!" Sakura said.

"Ninpou, Hidden Mist no Jutsu." He said, and was instantly gone.

"He disappeared!"

Miyuki tensed a bit more, "Momochi Zabuza. He was a member of the Hidden Mist Assassination team, he's a master of the silent killing. You don't even know it happens until you're dead." She whispered.

"He'll come after me first, I can't use the sharigan perfectly so protect yourselves." Kakashi said.

With that being said, Miyuki moved cautiously, to behind Tazuna, seeing as the three genin had the front well protected. Her eyes narrowed, 'It's getting thicker.'

"The mist!"

"8 points." Zabuza's voice rang out. "Liver, Lungs, Spine, Clavicle vein, neck vein, brain, kidney, heart. Which one should I go after?" He spoke.

Miyuki held a kunai out, she wasn't going to mess up. She felt Kakashi's chakra flare up, and she kept hers the same. Truth be told, she couldn't handle this kind of fight. By the simple kick and punch she had given the enemy ninja earlier, she knew that her body could not take a serious fight, especially with her not being able to fight with 75% of her vision…

"Sasuke." Kakashi said, noticing the boy was overwhelmed by the thick chakra and tense air, "Don't worry, I'll protect you guys even if it kills me. I don't let my comrades die."

It hurt. Why did that hurt Miyuki.. She knew why. She had let hers die… she had let her friends, his friends, die.. That's when she felt Zabuza's chakra, right in the middle of the team. She turned, pulling Tazuna past her, and crouched down, placing her back against Zabuza's chest, "Back off!" She hissed elbowing him in the face.

Kakashi saw the chance and dashed forward, shoving a kunai in Zabuza's stomach. Miyuki backed up, kneeling next to Tazuna. "Sorry about that." She whispered, not taking her eyes off the two. 'That was too easy…'

"Sensei! Behind you!" Naruto yelled, seeing the 'Zabuza' disperse into water and the real on appear behind Kakashi, swing his sword. The sword slashed through Kakashi, but instead of blood splattering everywhere, it was water.

"Don't move." Kakashi said, behind Zabuza, holding a kunai to his neck. "It's over."

"It's over?" Zabuza mocked, "You don't get it. There's no way you can defeat me with monkey like imitation. But that was impressive. At that time you had already copied my Water clone Jutsu. You had that clone say those words, attracting my attention while the real one hid in the mist and watched me. Nice plan. But, I'm not that easy.." He said, suddenly appearing behind Kakashi while the front one dispersed into water.

Zabuza swung his sword, and Kakashi ducked, but didn't miss the kick that sent him into the water. Miyuki stood up, 'Damnit, I have no chance against Zabuza in Taijutsu, not in my state.' she thought, clenching the kunai knife, watching Kakashi appear out of the water.

Zabuza appeared behind him, "Fool." He yelled, doing hand signs, and sent Kakashi into a large water ball. "You may have been trying to escape to the water but that was a big mistake. Heh, I now have you in my inescapable special prison. It makes things tougher when you can't move. Now.. Kakashi, we can finish things later, first I'll take care of them…" Zabuza said, creating another water clone.

Miyuki took her place in front of the team, holding a kunai out in front of her, her other arm extended so that it gave the rest the signal to stay back. "Not without facing me first Zabuza!" She hissed.

Zabuza laughed, "Wearing forehead protectors and acting like real ninja's. but you know what? A real ninja is someone whose survived numerous brushes with death. Basically, when you're listed in my handbook, then you can start considering yourself a ninja." Zabuza said, then disappeared.

Miyuki tensed, then felt him. She looked back, seeing Zabuza had gone right past her, hitting Naruto and sending him back, knocking his forehead protector off. She caught him before he hit the ground, then placed him down. "Get Tazuna out of here!" She yelled, again, facing Zabuza, her chakra flaring, "you guys have no chance in beating him. The moment Kakashi got trapped, it was over. The water clone can't go far from his body, just run away now!" She yelled, glancing at the genin then back to Zabuza, "Get out of here, I'll handle Zabuza long enough for you to get your distance." She said, taking a stance, kunai still in hand. 'I won't be able to defeat him, not like this..'

Naruto ran past Miyuki on her right side, and she didn't see him until he was to far. "W-wait! Naruto!" She yelled, just before Zabuza kicked him again, sending the boy into her, skidding them back.

"What are you doing? We're genin! We can't beat this guy!" Sakura yelled.

Miyuki winced in pain, but held onto Naruto, "Naruto, I told you t-" She stopped, 'his head band… this kid…'

Naruto released from Miyuki's light grip, "Hey, eyebrow less freak. Put this in your handbook. The man that will one day become Hokage," He stood straight up, tying his headband on. " Leaf ninja, Uzumaki Naruto!" He said defiantly, "Sasuke! Lend me your ear!"

"What is it?" he asked looking at him.

"I have a plan."

"teamwork with you?" Sasuke asked a bit skeptical.

"Let's get wild!" Naruto said, now confident.

"A lot of arrogance but do you think you stand a chance?" Zabuza asked.

Miyuki didn't move, "Naruto, even though he's the enemy, he's right, get back." She commanded looking at Zabuza.

"Miyuki's right, what are you doing? Get out of here!" Kakashi yelled, "We're to protect Tazuna, not fight!"

"old man.." Naruto said, looking back at Tazuna.

"Well, I did plant this seed, I'm sorry.." Tazuna looked up, "I'm not going to now say that I deserve to live so much that I'd stop you, so, fight as much as you want."

Miyuki growled, "This isn't a game! This isn't the academy! You can die!" she yelled at the genin.

Zabuza laughed, "Maybe you should listen to the little girl. You guys will never grow up, going to keep playing ninja are we? When I was your age, these hands were already covered in blood."

"Devil Zabuza." Kakashi muttered.

"Ah so you've heard a little bit about that."

"Long ago in the Hidden Mist village, also known as the Blood Mist village, there was a final obstacle to becoming a ninja." Kakashi explained.

"Hm. You even know about the graduation exam."

"That exam? What graduation exam?" Naruto asked while Zabuza laughed.

Miyuki's eyes narrowed, "Fight to the deaths between students." She spoke, no emotion.

Zabuza looked up, smiling beneath the bandages, "Friends who have trained and eaten at the same table are pitted against each other and go at it until one of them loses their life. These are friends that have helped each other out and shared the same dreams."

"Terrible…" Sakura said, not able to imagine it.

"Ten years ago, the Hidden Mist graduation exam was forced to change. This change came after the previous year when the devil appeared." Kakashi explained further.

"Change? What changed, what did the devil do?" Sakura said, now confused.

"Without pause or hesitation, a young boy who was not even a ninja, had killed over a hundred students." Kakashi, again, explained.

"That… was sure fun." Zabuza said, then rushed forward.

Miyuki saw his target and stood in between, taking the hit to her stomach, then was slammed to the ground. She felt blood leak out of her mouth.

"Miyu-sensei!" Naruto yelled.

She gritted her teeth, then brought her feet up, slamming them into Zabuza's face, then landed on her feet, punching him in the chest. He didn't skid back like she thought he would. Zabuza smirked, "What a pathetic girl." He said, then swung his sword, digging into her body. She fell to the ground, blood pouring from the slash.

"Miyuki!" Kakashi yelled, cursing everything he could that he wasn't able to help her.

Zabuza laughed, "Pathetic."

"Who's pathetic?" Miyuki said, appearing behind Zabuza, unharmed. "I take that offensive, Zabuza."

Zabuza looked over, seeing that the body he had smashed was just a puddle of blood… it clicked, "Miyuki Ryu, Doragon Aku No." He said, facing her, "Only you are capable of a Blood clone. But you're suppose to be dead."

"If I'm dead, why am I still here." She said, smirking, then did hand signs, "Ryu Sutairu: Jigoku no Doragon!" she hissed, as black flames appeared, engulfing her hands and in the shadows it appeared that she had wings. 'Good, it's a little rusty, but, ninjutsu is the only thing I can do..' she thought, then shot her hand forward and brought it down in a swift motion. The black flames seemed to mock her, shooting up towards the clone and then crashed down.

She heard the contact of water on fire. She didn't relax though, and she felt a fist collide with the right side of her face, catching her off guard and sending her into the ground. Zabuza chuckled, 'Blind on the right side, good.' he thought rushing forward.

Miyuki got up, her body screaming in pain. She dodged the kick, and barely blocked the punch. Zabuza swung his sword and Miyuki flew back. "Huh, you used your kunai to block the full blade.." He said.

Miyuki looked at her surroundings, she was close enough to the waters edge, but far away from the genin. 'Damnit, if I go for Kakashi, the clone can go for Tazuna, but I can't fight like this. The clone isn't even full strength of the true Zabuza and I'm failing at this!' she growled, on her hands and knees, fingers gripping into the ground. Her body was shaking in pain, her wounds were screaming and starting to bleed again..

Zabuza picked her up by her shirt, hanging her up off the ground. "All these years you've gotten so much weaker. Did you decide that you weren't suited for this life? Or that you were so much weaker?" He then saw that there was blood… he put his free hand on her other sleeve, ripping it off, showing that her whole arm was bandaged and now bleeding. "What's this? You thought you could take me on still wounded?"

Miyuki clenched her teeth, then swung her leg up, shoving her foot into his face, "Yeah!" She said skidding back, throwing a shuriken. Zabuza dodged the shuriken then rushed forward, then slammed her into the ground. She yelled a bit as he slammed his foot onto her chest and clenched her teeth, trying to ignore the pain.

"No clone this time?" Zabuza said, pushing down on her chest.

She gritted her teeth, this was nothing… nothing compared to what she had gone through, nothing.. She felt him release his foot, and she looked, seeing a lot of clones of Naruto.

"Ah, Shadow clones, and a lot of them…" Zabuza said.

"Here I come!" Naruto yelled, rushing forward. All the clones rushed and got on top of Zabuza, while Miyuki staggered up, taking a few steps back. Zabuza threw them all off, and Naruto threw a giant shuriken to Sasuke.

Sasuke saw the hidden element, and held it to him, "Evil Wind Shuriken, Shadow Windmill!" he said before jumping up and throwing the shuriken.

"A simple shuriken won't work against me!" Zabuza yelled. Then watched as the shuriken by passed the clone and headed for the real one, "Aiming for the real one, I see, but." He caught it, "That's not enough!" he said before seeing the other shuriken, "What? Another one in the shuriken's shadow?" He yelled, then quickly jumped up, "It's still not enough!"

Miyuki then saw that the shuriken changed into Naruto, and he threw the kunai at Zabuza, who pulled his hand back, releasing Kakashi. Zabuza growled, and went to throw the large shuriken.

Miyuki was instantly in front Zabuza, ready to take the hit, before it collided, something grabbed her waist and she was pulled into someone. Looking up, she saw that her back was against Kakashi's chest and he used the back of his hand to stop the shuriken.

Kakashi gave a glare to Zabuza, one filled with the fact that he had hurt his students and Miyuki. "Naruto. Nice plan." He said, knowing full well he was holding Zabuza off. "You guys have grown."

Naruto, who was in the water, smiled, "The aim of the Shadow Clone wasn't to defeat Zabuza but to hide the fact that I had transformed into the Evil Wind Shuriken. Of course I couldn't beat him but I thought that if we could at least break the water prison. The shadow clone was only a distraction, while the real me transformed into the shuriken, the clone then grabbed the shuriken and passed it to Sasuke who grabbed one of his own." He said proudly.

"Heh, I got distracted and released the jutsu." Zabuza mocked.

"Wrong!" Kakashi corrected, "You didn't release it. You were forced to release it." He paused, and lowered his voice to Miyuki, "Get Naruto out of the water."

Miyuki did a hand sign, and before Naruto knew it, they were on the land. Naruto blinked, "W-whoa! How'd that happen?"

Miyuki, who knelt down next to him, only smiled a bit, "One of my own sensei's technique." She whispered, looking forward, watching as Zabuza and Kakashi backed away from each other, doing rapid hand signs.

"Water Dragon Blast no Jutsu!" The two ninja's yelled, creating two perfect jutsu's at the same time.

The water began to swallow the coast, and Miyuki did hand signs, "Ryu Sutairu: Mizu no Doragon!" She said, and held her hands out, the water seeming to split as if there was a wall in front of the group. When the water settled down, Miyuki watched the two, seeing Kakashi 'mimic' every move Zabuza made. 'It's pissing Zabuza off that he's copying him, it always pisses me off when he does that stunt when we trained…' she watched Kakashi pull another jutsu, Water Explosion no Jutsu, sending Zabuza in the air and into a tree. Miyuki pulled her jutsu off again, blocking the water again.

Kakashi threw kunai's at Zabuza, keeping him against the tree. "It's over." Kakashi stated.

"How.. Can you see in the future?" Zabuza asked.

"Yes… you're going to die." Kakashi said. No sooner had he spoken when two senbon shot out of the air and stuck into Zabuza's neck, sending the missing ninja on the ground.

Miyuki looked, seeing a boy, no older than Naruto, standing in the tree. He was dressed in neutral colored kimono and had long black hair in a bun. She recognized the mask, seeing it have the Mist Village markings engraved.

"looks like you were right." The masked boy said.

Kakashi jumped down, placing two fingers on Zabuza's neck. 'He really is dead.'

The boy bowed, "Thank you very much, I have been searching for the opportunity to kill Zabuza for a long time."

"that mask.. You're a hidden Mist Hunter-Nin.." Kakashi replied.

"Interesting.. Correct."

"Hunter-Nin?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, my duty is to hunt down Missing-Nin's. I'm a member of the Hidden Mist's Hunter-Nin team."

Naruto looked at the boy, then to Zabuza then back, "Who the hell are you!" Naruto screamed.

Miyuki was a bit taken back by Naruto's out burst, "Naruto, don't worry about it, he's not our enemy.."

"I don't care! That Zabuza… that Zabuza was a strong guy! A guy that strong was taken out by a kid! By a kid not that different from me! We look stupid! How can I understand that?" He yelled.

Kakashi got up and walked over to Naruto, "I know how you feel, but, that's the truth." He said, placing his hand on Naruto's head, "There exist kids in this world that are younger than you, but stronger than me."

The boy vanished from the tree limb and next to Zabuza, putting one arm over his shoulder, "Your battle is over now, and now I must dispose of his body since it is a body of many secrets. Farewell." The boy said, before disappearing with the body.

Miyuki frown a bit, 'Why didn't he just start here?' she thought, now confused. She glanced over to Kakashi, who placed his headband down. "Well, we should get Tazuna back to his home." Kakashi said.

Tazuna laughed, "Super thanks guys! Come to my house and relax!"

Miyuki caught Kakashi stagger and walked up to him, before he finally collapsed, and Miyuki fell to her knees, holding the unconscious man in her arms.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto and Sakura yelled.

"He's fine." Miyuki said, adjusting it so he was on her back, and she held onto his arms, 'Damn it Kakashi, you know damn well I can't lift you up, your feet are just going to have to drag…' she stood, catching herself, and looked to the team, "Let's go, he's just exhausted from using the sharigan." Miyuki said as the team began their trek to Tazuna's house.

It was the minutes that Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter, had gotten things settled with Kakashi, that Miyuki collapsed, exhausted from the work out she had gotten from not fighting for so long…


	8. Seeing is Believing

yup yup! here's a new chapter! i might not update a lot this upcoming week cause in college we have this dreaded week called 'final exam week' and it's starting to be hell and it hasn't even started! anywho! thanks for those who read and for those who review! thanks a lot!

Dislcaimer; i own nothing of Naruto, only Miyuki

* * *

Miyuki woke up a few hours later and found the room where Kakashi was, along with Sasuke and Tazuna. Walking in, she saw Sakura and Naruto close to Kakashi, "What are you two doing?" she asked, while the two jerked back. She shook her head, seeing Kakashi sit up, she noticed that face. She sat down next to him, "What's wrong." she asked, catching the others attention.

"That Hunter-Nin." He muttered.

"I know, it's bothering me too." She said.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked.

Miyuki looked over, "Body erasing teams usually dispose of the body right on the spot."

"So what?"

"Don't you see? What happened to Zabuza's body?"

"How should we know? The boy took it."

"Exactly, if he needed proof of his work, he should have just taken the head." She looked down, hand on her chin, lost in thought, "Besides, those weapons he used to take Zabuza down.. Senbon needles.."

Sasuke caught on. "No way."

"Yeah. Exactly." Miyuki said, looking at Kakashi.

"What are you talking about?" Tazuna asked.

"Most likely, Zabuza is alive." Kakashi said, cutting straight to the point.

"What the hell do you mean?" Naruto yelled.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura said, "You checked him! You said he was dead."

"Yeah, I did, but that was more than likely an momentary death."

"but how?"

"Senbon needles are tricky weapons Sakura." Miyuki stated, "You need precise accuracy to kill someone with them, they're used a lot in acupuncture. It's only a dangerous weapon if it hit's a vital organ."

"Hunter-Nin's know about the body structure well enough that it's probably easy for them to put someone in a momentary death." Kakashi continued, "First he carried the body away that's twice his size. Second he used a weapon that has a low killing rate these two points conclude that the boy was more than likely trying to save Zabuza than kill him."

"Aren't you thinking too much? Hunter-Nin's are suppose to kill Missing-Nin's." Tazuna argued.

"No." Miyuki stated, looking at the man. "with all the suspicion, we will prepare before it's too late. That's the shinobi rule."

"Plus," Kakashi added, "Rather Zabuza is dead or alive.. There's no assurance that Gatou hasn't already hired another stronger shinobi."

"Sensei?" Sakura asked, "What do you mean by prepare? You and Miyu-sensei can barely move."

"You guys will receive training." Miyuki and Kakashi said at the same time, seeming to take the team back.

"Sensei, what's a little training going to do? Our enemy is a ninja that you and Miyu-sensei had trouble fighting against!" Sakura argued.

"Sakura." Kakashi said, "Who saved me when I was trapped? You guys are rapidly growing. Especially Naruto." He said smiling, "You've improved the most."

"But obviously." Miyuki said, getting back on the subject, "This is just training until Kakashi and I get better, you won't be able to defeat Zabuza or another jounin level without Kakashi or me."

"But Miyu-sensei if Zabuza is alive, what if he attacks?"

"About that." Kakashi cut in again, "a person put in momentary death will have some time before they're body is back to normal."

"So we train until then! Sounds like a plan!" Naruto said, now excited.

"That's not fun." A boy said.

"Who the hell are you?" Naruto yelled.

"Oh! Inari! Where were you!" Tazuna said, holding his arms out as the boy ran and hugged him.

"Inari, say hello to these people, they're ninja's that protected grandpa." Tsunami said.

"Mom, they're going to die."

"What did you say brat?" Naruto yelled.

"There's no way you can stand against Gatou."

"You little-" Naruto didn't finish as Sakura hit him on the head. He shrugged it off then pointed to Inari, "Hey Inari, Listen up! I am a super hero who one day will become Hokage! I don't know who this Gatou guy is but he's nothing against me!"

"What are you, stupid?" Inari said back, "There's no such thing as a hero." he said turning and starting to walk out, "If you want to die, go ahead."

"Inari where are you going?" Tazuna asked.

"I'm going to stare at the ocean from my room." He said before leaving and slamming the door.

"Sorry…" Tazuna said.

"Don't be." Miyuki said, then clapped her hands, "Now. The rest of you guys should go and get some rest, we start training early so I don't want to hear of 'I'm tired' or anything, got it?" She said to the genin, who agreed and left.

Tazuna stood up, and bowed, "I'm grateful for the two of you and your team, I owe you my life."

"Don't. it's our job." Kakashi said, before Tazuna smiled and then walked out. He turned his attention to Miyuki, "You lied."

She huffed, standing up, "It's not a big deal Kakashi." She said, looking at him a bored expression.

"Miyuki, you could have been killed." He said, looking up at her. "You're weak on your right side, you're still trying to heal, and you're…" He wanted to say 'you're still hell' but stopped himself.

She sat down, looking off to the distance, "Well, I know. But, you said it was a C-ranked mission, so I didn't think of any harm, besides," She looked at Kakashi, "I hate being watched constantly." She said, then sighed, "Alright, I was selfish okay? I'm sorry."

He shook his head, "Just stay here. I'll train the team, you need to get your rest."

"And you don't?"

"That's besides the point Miyuki." He said, laying back down.

This time she shook her head, "Yeah, because of you I ended up taking a nice nap."

"Sorry, I didn't think it would exhaust me that badly."

"It's been a long time since you used the sharigan I take it then. You're usually tired after you use it, never exhausted." She said, crossing her arms.

"Your techniques are still perfect." He said.

"They're rusty." She muttered, "If I had been at full capacity I would have been able to crush that clone and the real Zabuza, then let you take over. You're still deadly at that sharigan, I had to side with Zabuza at a point." She caught him raise his eyes brow and she chuckled a bit, "It always pissed me off when you mocked me."

He smiled under his mask, "Well think about how much it pissed me off when you do those techniques I can't copy."

"I'm damn well happy that you can't copy them too." She said, smiling a bit.

He reached up, placing his hand over her scared eye, "Tell me the truth. What did the doctor say?"

She winced under his touch, but let him keep his hand there and took her two hands and held onto his arm, closing her eyes, "He said I've lost a lot of my peripheral vision, that I have tunnel vision, but he thinks that in a few years I'll be completely blind in this eye." She whispered, "He also said, that I shouldn't train until I gain some weight and until my wounds fully heal."

He pulled his hand down, placing it on her cheek, "You knew that even a C-ranked mission would do damage Miyuki."

"I know, I just… I've felt so useless the past few days, especially since I won't be joining Anbu anytime soon.." She clenched her teeth, shutting her eyes tighter, "All these years I've been.."

Kakashi sat up as she started to cry, and placed his arm around her shoulder, "Miyuki, don't, I didn't mean too.."

She pressed herself against him, clinging to his jacket. Her sudden weight shift caused them to fall back, and Kakashi was hesitant but when she didn't move, he adjusted himself so he was laying on his side and he held her tighter as she cried into his jacket. He didn't know what happened to her. He didn't know what happened at all, all that she came back a mess and that Orochimaru still might want her for her blood.. He didn't even know what that was about either. Matter of fact, he barely knew anything, but he wouldn't ask unless she told him. He wouldn't push the subject, right now, she wasn't only physically hurt, but she was an emotional mess.

All he could do now for her, was hold her, let her cry and most importantly be there for her. He looked down at her, seeing that she was asleep, her cheeks still stained with tears, her hands still gripping his jacket. He ran his fingers through her hair, and closed his eyes, holding her. He had been devastated when he got the news. Partial why he started to distance himself again, not to the point of being cold like he had in his younger days, but enough that he kept to himself. The years of that pain in his chest, the memories of them, seeing their names engraved in the Memorial Stone… how much could one person take?

But now, at least one of his pains had returned to him, alive and not in a body bag, and that's all he could ask for.

* * *

Oh. i also forgot in the last chapter..

Ryu Sutairu: Jigoku no Doragon

Dragon Style; Dragon of Hell

Ryu Sutairu; Mizu no Doragon

Dragon Style; Dragon of Water


	9. Just Another Day

Phew, okay, finals are over! so, as a celebration, a new chapter! enjoy! and thanks so much for all of those who read and for those who review, you guys are awesome!

Disclaimer; i own nothing of Naruto, only Miyuki.

* * *

She woke up in the morning, in the bed alone. Getting up suddenly, she saw a note and picked it up.

_Miyuki, took the team for training, stay here and get rest. Or you can guard Tsunami and Inari in case Gatou tries to get them. Kakashi_

Miyuki sighed, 'Stupid idiot..' She thought getting up, wincing at the soreness. She sighed, 'Although, that stupid idiot didn't complain or ask me what was wrong when I busted out in tears…' she thought, hating her self even more. She gripped her necklace she had managed to keep for all those years, her life saver. She ran her fingers through her hair, tying it up.

Walking out, she saw Tsunami washing a few dishes, "Um, Tsunami-dono, do you need any help?" Miyuki asked as Tsunami looked back.

The older woman only smiled, "No no, Miyuki-sensei, just relax, that's what Kakashi-sensei told me you should do. You were really bleeding, what happened if you don't mind me asking?"

"Uh.." She looked away, "Previous mission.." She then noticed that Inari was sitting at the table, fooling with some papers and crayons, she smiled a bit and leaned over, "What are you doing, Inari-kun?"

Inari looked up at her, then back down. "Nothing." he said as he was coloring.

Miyuki stood up straight, "Really? It looks nice." She said motioning to the picture.

"Stop being so nice."

"Inari!" Tsunami said.

"No, it's okay." Miyuki said holding her hands up, "Really. I should stop being so nice." She said smiling, "If you don't mind Tsunami-dono, I'll be in the room." she said politely, walking out and back into her room.

Miyuki sat on the futon, legs crossed and resting her chin on her hand and looked out the window. She shut her eyes, then instantly opened them. She shut the door then took a bowl of water and rag, then took her long sleeve off. Her arms and stomach were covered in bandages. She took the bandages off, showing the cuts and gashes, the needle marks the bruises. Taking the rag, she carefully cleaned the wounds.

"_Kill me! Just kill me!" She screamed, the pain increasing over her body, "Just kill me!"_

Miyuki shook her head, continuing her task. She finally finished and started to wrap her arms and stomach up again.

Kakashi opened the door, "Mi-"

She looked back, and her face went red, "GET OUT!" She screamed, throwing the bowl at him, and he shut the door.

His own face was beat red.. He hadn't expected that. He placed his hand over his face, although he didn't mind that, of course he shook his head, it was the fact that he still saw her arms; gashes, cuts and worst, needle marks. 'What happened? It's like she was…'

"Kakashi! I can't get out with you leaning on the door!" Miyuki yelled.

He pulled from the door, and turned around, watching her open the door, "Sorry Miyuki, especially about-" He stopped himself.

She shook her head, "It's fine, I kinda took over your room." She said, placing her hand on her hips, "What did you want anyway?"

"Huh?" He was confused, "Oh! Dinner's ready, so Tsunami wanted me to tell you that."

She blinked then smiled, "I'm not really hungry."

Kakashi frown, "You should eat."

"I will, later on." She said, holding her hands up "Promise."

He was skeptical, but sighed, "Alright, I hold you to it." He said, taking his time to leave.

Miyuki shook her head and turned, going back in the room, and started to do push-ups. 'I have to get back into shape. I can't…' after fifty she stopped, her arms aching in pain. She sat on her knees, now hearing the door open, seeing Kakashi, and he was carrying something, "Oh, Kakashi, I was about to come down."

"Dinner's been over for an hour." He said, sitting down on the futon, holding out a plate that was covered up, "Eat." Miyuki sighed and took the plate, uncovering it, "Okay Mr. Do As I Say."

"It's for your own good." He said, putting his crutches to the side, "Especially since you were training."

She stopped mid-chew, looking at him, "I wasn't training."

Kakashi shook his head, "I know you better than that." he said, "You should be resting, I told you to stay here for a reason Miyu."

WHAM.

"Ow! What was that for?" Kakashi said, holding his head.

"Don't call me Miyu." She said, now back to eating.

"You let Naruto and the rest call you Miyu."

"No, they call me 'Miyu-sensei', that's different."

"I don't see how it's different." Kakashi muttered, rubbing his head.

Miyuki, finally finished with her plate, set it aside, and smiled at him, "Hey, don't act like that, you know you love me." She said laughing a bit.

Kakashi blushed, but looked away, "You better be glad that I do." He said, serious, under his breath.

"Kakashi?"

He looked back over, seeing her look down and gripping her pants, "What is it Miyuki?" He said, now concerned.

She bit her lip, "Um.." She felt so stupid.. "Thank you. For last night." she didn't look up.

Kakashi leaned over, taking his hand and lifting her chin up so she could see him, "Look Miyuki. You know I'm always going to be there for you." He paused, "You don't have to tell me anything unless you want to, I'm always here for you."

She smiled, taking him back and hugged him, "I always hate the fact that you know what to say."

He smiled and hugged her back, "It's my job." he said, before they both started to laugh.

* * *

It was the seventh morning, Miyuki and Kakashi had taken turns watching the kids, and she now was sitting on Kakashi's back, Tazuna also, as he did one fingered push ups. Tazuna looked at them, "I wanted to ask you earlier but… why are you still helping after I lied to you about the mission?"

"To abandon your duty is not courageous, below the courageous there is nothing." Kakashi quoted, continuing his task, "Those are the previous Hokage's words. That is the way of shinobi. Shinobi's don't move because of money." he said, as Miyuki figured he was done for the day and got off, Tazuna following. She looked at him, 'His body is almost back to normal, it won't be long…' she walked off and helped Tsunami fix dinner, a small task that she started to enjoy, especially learning a few tips from Tsunami herself. When the plates were all settle and most of the guest were there they began to ate. It was late before Sasuke and Naruto joined them, sitting down.

"How'd training go?" Miyuki asked, taking a bite out of Tsunami's cooking, noticing that Sasuke was half dragging half carrying Naruto.

"We both made it to the top." Naruto said, finally sitting down.

"All right." Kakashi said, looking at the two, "Tomorrow you to will start protecting Tazuna."

"Okay!" Naruto said, more happy than Sasuke.

"Heh, I'm also worn out from all the bridge work, but it's almost complete." Tazuna said, lightly laughing at the end.

"Naruto, father, don't you both over do it." Tsunami said, now cleaning up.

"Why do you guys bother?" Inari yelled, "No matter how hard you train, you're still no match for Gatou's men! No matter what glorious claims you make or how hard you work, when facing the strong the weak will only end up getting killed!" Inari yelled at the shinobi.

"Whatever, I'm not like you." Naruto said, breaking the silence.

"I'd hate to be you! You don't know anything about this country and yet you're being so nosy! What the hell do you know about me? I'm different from you! You're always clowning around and acting so cheerful you don't know the hard life!" Inari continued, crying.

"So it's okay for you to pose as the star of a tragedy and cry all day?" Naruto said, eyes covered by his head band. "Just keep on crying forever you idiot, you little sissy!" Naruto said, looking at Inari, then got up.

"Naruto! You've said enough!" Sakura scolded while Naruto continued to walk out.

Miyuki waited a few seconds before following the blonde hair kid and found him in his room, "Can I come in?" She asked, seeing him sitting on his futon.

Naruto looked back, "Miyu-sensei? Uh, yeah, come on in."

Miyuki sat down next to him, and placed her hand on his head "I don't completely agree with your methods.."

Naruto crossed his arms, "He's not doing anything, why should he just be a crybaby."

"You got sick of crying too, didn't you Naruto?" She asked softly.

He only looked at her, then back down, "Everyone hates me, and so… I got fed up of crying and just… started to do something, I pull a lot of pranks to get noticed but… I really want to become Hokage so everyone will stop looking down on me and start respecting me.."

She ruffled his head, 'Just like his father…' she smiled, "That sounds like a tough dream, but with head strong determination like you have, I can see it happening." She said smiling again. "Naruto, you're going to make a name for yourself, and I want to see that happen."

Naruto looked up at her, a bit taken back, then hugged her, "Thank you Miyu-sensei!"

Miyuki flinched a bit, since the boy was crushing her stomach, but hugged him back, "No problem Naruto, just remember, not everyone hates you, I don't hate you." She patted his head, "Knuckle head, but a nice kid." She said to him, before getting out of the blonde's death grip and standing up. "Now get some rest, tomorrows a big day for you." She said waving a bit and going to her own room.


	10. Zabuza! Round 2! Begin!

Phew. so i'm almost done with writing this entire story. just to let you know, i've pre-written this story before i start to publish, that way if i get any writers blocks, i can still publish some chapters. anywho. thanks for everyone who reads and for everyone who reviews! you guys are awesome!

Disclaimer; i own nothing of Naruto, only Miyuki.

* * *

The next morning, Kakashi decided that Naruto had over exhausted himself and decided that Naruto should just stay and rest. So, the rest of them decided to go on. Miyuki, now equipped with kunai's and a few scrolls, walked next to the group, heading straight to the bridge. When they got on the top, they saw that most of the earlier members had been slashed, causing Tazuna to run over to them and the rest of the team to tense up. 'So soon?' Miyuki thought, now standing in front of Tazuna.

"They're coming." Kakashi said, as the mist started to thicken.

"Kakashi-sensei! This is his hidden mist no jutsu right?" Sakura asked.

"Long time no see Kakashi. I still see that you're with those brats. He's still shaking again, poor kid." Zabuza's voice rang out, directing 'poor boy' to Sasuke, and then had about ten water clones appear.

Sasuke smirked, "I'm shaking with excitement."

Kakashi smiled a bit, "Go for it Sasuke."

Miyuki watched Sasuke easily take the clones out, and the real Zabuza and the false hunter-Nin looked over, "So he saw through my water clones, that brat has grown. Look like a rival has appeared eh Haku?"

"It has." Haku responded.

"It seems our thinking was on the right track Kakashi." Miyuki whispered.

"That masked one, he's obviously Zabuza's comrade, standing right there and all. He should stop hiding under his mask and face us."

"Like you're one to talk." Sakura said, making Miyuki almost chuckle.

"I'll fight him." Sasuke said, "Tricking us with this stupid act, I hate bastards like that the most."

"You're so cool Sasuke!" Sakura said.

Miyuki shook her head, how love struck was this girl?

"Impressive young man." Haku said, "Even though those clones were only 1/10th the power of the original… still very impressive."

"But we've gained the first advantage, go." Zabuza commanded, and Haku took off.

Sasuke went forward, taking a kunai out and started to battle Haku, Kakashi looked at Sakura, "Stand in front of Tazuna, Sasuke can handle this."

Miyuki took her stance behind Tazuna, covering the weaker side. Looking over, she saw Haku do hand signs with only one hand, 'What? How is that possible?' she thought, then watched as Haku placed his foot down on the water, and it flew up, forming ice needles, and they flew at Sasuke. When the needles hit, she saw Sasuke disappear. Haku jumped back dodging shuriken, and Sasuke was right behind him. Before Miyuki knew it, Sasuke had kicked Haku back.

"Looks like I have the advantage of speed." Sasuke calmly said.

Kakashi saw Zabuza's face, pure shock. "I can't have you underestimate my team by calling them brats. Sasuke is Leaf's number one rookie. Sakura is the village's brightest. And the other one is.. The show off, hyper-active, number one loudest ninja in the village."

Zabuza gave a light laugh, and looked at Haku, "Haku, you know that at this rate we'll be driven back."

Haku stood up, "Yes, we can't have that now." He said, doing hand signs, and the air began to chill. "Special Jutsu Demonic Ice Mirrors!" Haku said as an ice like mirror cage formed around Sasuke

"Damn it!" Kakashi yelled, jumping to go get Sasuke, when Zabuza appeared in front of him, stopping him.

"You're opponent is me. Against that jutsu, he's finished." Zabuza said. Kakashi, along with the others, saw needles come out, striking Sasuke in ever direction. Zabuza saw the pained face of Kakashi and smirked, "If you get by me, those three will be killed."

Miyuki growled, and dashed forward. She didn't get far when she skidded to a stop and backed up quickly to avoid Zabuza's sword. "That goes for you to woman." Zabuza said.

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled, throwing a kunai at the boy. Haku easily caught it though, but then was knocked out as a shuriken hit him.

There was a puff of smoke, and when it cleared, Naruto stood. "Naruto Uzumaki, has finally arrived!" Naruto yelled. "Now that I'm here everything will be fine. The main character of the story usually shows up in these types of situations and kicks the enemy's ass!"

Miyuki's eye twitched in anger, and she held her fist up as if ready to punch someone, "YOU IDIOT! THIS ISN'T SOME STORY BOOK!" She yelled to the blonde in frustration.

Zabuza threw shuriken at Naruto, and both Kakashi and Miyuki felt useless. But before they hit him, senbon needles hit the shuriken, thrown by Haku. Zabuza looked at him, "What's the meaning of this, Haku."

"These kids." Haku said, now standing up, "please let me handle them my way Zabuza"

Zabuza was silent, before scoffing. "So you don't want me to interfere, Haku? You're too soft."

Miyuki glanced to Sasuke, then back to Zabuza, 'He's got a point. Haku hasn't hit any main vital points on Sasuke…' she took a few steps back, now back to her original spot. 'Kakashi and I do have the advantage, two against one, but I can't leave Sakura by herself to defend Tazuna… if Kakashi does any shadow clones, Zabuza will match in Water clones… he'll only waste energy..' she shut her eyes, trying to think, 'Right now it's a lose-lose situation…' she glanced over to the ice prison, seeing that even fire jutsu wasn't working.

Kakashi realized it. "For that kid to master a jutsu like that.."

"a jutsu like what?" Sakura asked.

Miyuki glanced at Kakashi, "Kekkei Genkai?"

He nodded, "A deep blood lineage, superior genealogy, it's a jutsu passed down by your ancestors."

"Then.." Sakura said, a bit unsure.

"Yeah, you could compare it to my sharigan, even I couldn't copy it, it's impossible to defeat."

"Sasuke! Naruto! don't lose to that guy!" Sakura yelled.

"Don't egg them on Sakura." Miyuki warned, "Even if they could defeat this jutsu, they cannot beat that boy." She said, glancing at the younger girl.

"Miyu-sensei? What do you mean?"

Miyuki didn't answer as Zabuza started to laugh, "They don't have the strength to destroy their hearts and kill another person. That young man knows the pains of being a shinobi. A true shinobi can't be created through peaceful villages like yours because it can't gain the most important thing, the experience to kill."

"What are we to do then Sensei?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi put his hand up, to lift his headband, "Sorry but, I'm going to end this instantly."

"Sharigan again? Is that the only thing you can do?" Zabuza asked.

Sakura smiled, "Sharigan!"

As her words ended, Zabuza rushed forward, pulling a kunai out. Miyuki saw blood, and for a second, worried.

Kakashi had taken his free hand, letting the kunai dig into his hand, "You asked if it's all I can do, but you're afraid of the Sharigan, Zabuza." Kakashi said, Miyuki now a bit relieved.

"Heh, a shinobi's supreme technique shouldn't be shown to their opponent twice." Zabuza retorted.

"You should feel honored," Kakashi slightly mocked, "No one's seen it twice, but there won't be a third time."

"Even if you beat me, you can't win against Haku." Zabuza retorted, "Ever since he was a kid, I taught him all kinds of fighting skills. Even facing the greatest adversity, he succeeds. Without a heart nor fear of death. A fighting machine known as a shinobi. And his jutsu even surpass mine. The terrifying ability of the Kekkei Genkai. I gained a high quality tool for myself." He said, pulling the kunai from Kakashi's hand, "Unlike that scrap that follow you."

Kakashi lifted his headband, showing the sharigan, "There's nothing as boring as a man's bragging. Let's get this started." He said to Zabuza.

"Hold on for a second, I'll use this your own words and brag one more time. The last time you said to me," He said, Kakashi now on guard, and Zabuza laughed a bit, "I've waited a while to use this line, 'I'll tell you this, the same jutsu won't work on me' wasn't it? I've already seen through the trivial system of that eye. In the pervious fight I wasn't just getting beat like an idiot. I had Haku hiding in the background examining ever aspects. Haku is also bright, by seeing a technique twice he can usually come up with a way to beat it…"

The next thing Miyuki knew, the mist had become even thicker. "Miyuki, Sakura, protect Tazuna!" Kakashi yelled to them.

Miyuki held her kunai tighter, while Sakura stood in front of Tazuna, "the enemy is serious, please stay behind me Tazuna." Sakura instructed.

Miyuki looked out, she couldn't see a thing, 'It's so thick, Zabuza probably can't see a thing either… what is he up to?' she heard the sound of metal on metal. She turned her head a bit, 'Zabuza's aiming at Kakashi, from the sound of it, someone blocked whatever was thrown at them.' she bit her lip, 'This is dangerous, Sasuke and Naruto are still trapped with that boy…' she jerked her head forward, seeing Zabuza in front of her, grabbing his sword, ready to slash down. Before she could react, Kakashi was in front of her..

"Too late!" Zabuza yelled, swinging his sword down, and Sakura screamed.

* * *

ha. i'm evil! cliffhanger!


	11. Winner!

Ah. so within this four hour or so span. this series is complete! i'm now working on Diary of Jane, so in a few weeks this series should be done and Diary of Jane will be starting to publish. but i want to end the Zabuza arc tonight! thanks for all the reviews and thanks for everyone reading!

Disclaimer; i own nothing of Naruto, only Miyuki.

* * *

Recap.

Miyuki looked out, she couldn't see a thing, 'It's so thick, Zabuza probably can't see a thing either… what is he up to?' she heard the sound of metal on metal. She turned her head a bit, 'Zabuza's aiming at Kakashi, from the sound of it, someone blocked whatever was thrown at them.' she bit her lip, 'This is dangerous, Sasuke and Naruto are still trapped with that boy…' she jerked her head forward, seeing Zabuza in front of her, grabbing his sword, ready to slash down. Before she could react, Kakashi was in front of her..

"Too late!" Zabuza yelled, swinging his sword down, and Sakura screamed.

* * *

"You were too slow Kakashi, did your desire to save those brats cloud your mind and thicken the mist? Even with that impressive eye, that ability to read movements is dimming. Heh, let me enjoy this even more Kakashi, I want more fun as the favor, don't worry about the brats, Haku's probably already killed them. Plus I'm about to send you to the same place as them, you can apologize to them in the next world for lacking the strength to protect them." Zabuza said.

Miyuki froze, it wasn't Kakashi she saw.. No, it was Hiku… she shook her head, and within a second, had side stepped Kakashi, swinging her kunai down at Zabuza. Zabuza backed up and she turned, kicking him in the side, sending him back. She took a stance, and glanced back to Kakashi, seeing the gash on his chest, then forward. 'Damn it. I shouldn't have froze like that!' she hissed.

Zabuza raced forward, then jetted to the side, "Look brat!" He hissed, "Haku was watching you as well, he informed me of the weakness you have." He swung his sword.

This time Miyuki was ready for it, she turned right, stopping the sword by using the kunai to slip inside the hole on the end of Zabuza's sword. She skidded back a bit, and looked at Zabuza, smirking, "That I can barely see out of my right eye? Pathetic to attack on the blind side, it's the side I'm more alert any way!" She said, pushing back, "You and that kid are underestimating those two boys, Naruto is more than determined, and Sasuke is the offspring of Leaf's most outstanding clans!" She yelled, now pushing his sword up, then hitting him in the chest with her fist, sending him back.

There was a few seconds, before Zabuza's voice could be heard.. "You mean.."

"Yeah." Kakashi said, "His name is Uchiha Sasuke. A genius ninja with the Kekkei Genkai of the Uchiha clan running through his veins."

"An offspring of that tragic clan…" Zabuza seemed to mutter, "But Haku's the same. Nobody has ever defeated that special jutsu of his…" He said, the mist thickening.

Miyuki braced herself, then brought her arm up, skidding back from the kick Zabuza sent her. She skidded few feet, before she caught Zabuza's punch. She sent her free hand into his face, knocking him back into the mist. She gritted her teeth, then felt a hand on her shoulder. Before she could land the punch, the person caught her hand, and she saw that it was Kakashi, she instantly pulled her hand back as he took a step forward.

Kakashi looked into the mist, "Can you hear me Zabuza? You seem to think I survived in this world only with the Sharigan. I am a former member of the ANBU, what kind of ninja I use to be, not just copying… I show you my own jutsu." He said, pulling a scroll out from his vest.

That's when it hit. That awful chakra, that terrible chakra. Miyuki tuned, 'It can't be! The Nine-tails in Naruto…' She felt fear, "The seal can't be broken…" She whispered.

"This feeling…" Kakashi muttered, looking back, then forward, "It's not completely broken." He said, then opened the scroll, smearing his blood on the scroll, "Zabuza, can you hear me?" He said and Miyuki turned to him, picking up the venom in his voice, "Neither of us has time to waste, this might not suit your style but let's end the fun." He said, throwing the scroll up and letting it shut before catching it and holding a hand sign, "And finish this now!"

"Sounds interesting," Zabuza said, "What can you do in this situation? Kakashi, show me!"

Miyuki recognized what it was after Kakashi slammed the scroll into the ground, 'Earth Tracking Fang no Jutsu…' she thought.

"Whatever you do is useless, you can't figure out where I am, but I know exactly where you are, Kakashi, you're trapped by my jutsu."

Two seconds later, Miyuki heard the sound of dogs. Kakashi stood up, "If ears and eyes don't work, then just use your nose." He said as the two leaf jounin saw Zabuza, dogs trapping him where he stood, "That's what happens when you have your eyes shut in the mist. This summoning is specially for tracking down an opponent. The reason I purposely let my blood spill twice was for this. My blood is soaked on your weapons. These are my cute nin dogs." he said, as Miyuki raised her eye brow at the 'cute' comment. " their sense of smell exceeds that of all other dogs, you are trapped in my jutsu." Kakashi said, putting two fingers on his temple, "The mist is clearing, your future is death."

"My future is death? I'm sick and tired of your bull shit." Zabuza spat out.

"Don't be foolish, there's nothing you can do in this situation. Your death is certain. Zabuza, you went to far." Kakashi said, "your ambition was too great. You abandoned your country and became a Missing-nin, your story even reached Hidden Leaf Village. You attempted a coup de tat and your attempt to assassinate the Mizukage both failed, you needed money for your revenge and you also need to avoid the hunter-nin's that's probably when you attached yourself to Gatou." He paused, doing hand signs and Miyuki saw it. The Lightning Blade. She took a step back, "You are too dangerous. Tazuna, who you're trying to kill, is this country's courage. The bridge he seeks to build is this country's hope. Your ambition sacrifice many people, that's not what a shinobi should do."

"I don't get a damn.. I fight for my own ideals and that will continue!" Zabuza growled,

"I'll ask one more time." Kakashi said, catching Zabuza's attention. "Surrender… your future is death."

Zabuza laughed, "The minute you let me go, I'll kill that bridge builder! I'll kill those brats! I'll kill that woman! I'll kill you!" He growled.

Kakashi rushed forward, ready to strike the man. Miyuki watched, then suddenly saw an ice mirror appear, and needles struck Kakashi's scroll then..

Kakashi's Lightning Blade struck Haku, splattering blood, and then Kakashi's dog's disappearing. Miyuki's breath caught in her breath, seeing Kakashi's hand sticking out form the back of Haku. 'That boy took the hit without hesitation…' she thought, watching Haku use the last of his strength to grab Kakashi's arm.

"my future is death? You're wrong again Kakashi." Zabuza said. Then grabbed his sword, "I sure picked up something useful, giving me this chance!"

Miyuki saw the swing, and did hand signs quickly, her left hand engulfed in flamed, then was next to the Haku, who was dead, and raised her right arm, letting the sword sink into it, giving Kakashi enough time to grab the boy and back up, then shoved her left hand on Zabuza's stomach, burning him and causing him to back up.

"Miyuki!" Kakashi said, now having shut Haku's eyes, "Stay back.. Naruto, that goes for you too." he said, Miyuki looking back at him, seeing the hatred in his eyes, "this is my fight."

"Kakashi! This is not time for sight seeing!" Zabuza said, rushing forward.

Miyuki turned forward, ready to defend herself, when Kakashi pulled her back, crouching down and kicking Zabuza in the stomach, sending him back. She ended up falling on the ground, but she could still see the venom Kakashi was putting into every punch he threw at Zabuza. She watched him get behind Zabuza, ready to thrust two kunai knives into his neck, when Zabuza moved his sword. As Kakashi backed up, he was able to sink the kunai knives into the missing-nin's arm.

He didn't move and knelt down, and Miyuki knew he had to be tired, stood up, now standing behind him. "Now both your arms are useless." Kakashi said, you can't even perform a seal."

"Oh, you're getting your ass kicked, how disappointing." A voice said. Looking over, there was a short man dressed in a suit with gray hair and small circular glasses.

"Gatou." Zabuza muttered.

"Heh, the plan's changed, well, actually, I planed on doing this from the start. Zabuza, I'm going to have you killed."

"What?"

"I never planned on paying you anything." Gatou said, "Hiring a ninja from the village is very expensive and they might betray me. So I get you missing-nin's who are easy to take care of afterwards. I have the ninja's battle each other and once they're weaken, I defeat them by shear numbers. It doesn't cost me anything, good plan don't you think? The only problem in the plan was you Zabuza. The Devil of the Mist? What a joke if you ask me. You're more like Cute Little Baby Devil."

"We can easily kill you now!" The hordes of men behind Gatou yelled. "Zabuza."

"Gatou." Zabuza said, venom sipping out, "What are you doing here."

"The plan has changed. well, actually, I planned to do this from the beginning." Gatou said with a nasty smile, "Zabuza, I'm going to have you killed right here. I never planned on paying you any money. Hiring a normal ninja is very expensive and they might betray me, so I get you missing-nin's like you who are easy to take care of afterwards. I have the ninja's battle with each other and once they're weakened, I kill them off with numbers. It doesn't cost me anything, good plan don't you think?" He said, "The only problem in the plan was you, Zabuza. The Devil of the Hidden Mist? What a joke if you ask me.. Hehe, you're just a cute little baby devil."

"Yeah! We can take you!" The men spoke behind Gatou.

Miyuki didn't like any of this. 'There's too many. Kakashi's exhausted, I know he is…'

"Kakashi." Zabuza spoke, "I'm sorry, this fight is over. Now that I have no reason to go after Tazuna, I have no reason to fight you or that girl."

"Ah, you're right." Kakashi spoke, looking over.

Miyuki watched Gatou as he walked over to Haku, "Oh yeah, I owe this one." He spoke, walking over to Haku, "You squeezed my arm until it broke." He muttered, then kicked him, smiling, "He's dead."

"What are you doing? You bastard!" Naruto shouted, running over.

Miyuki stopped him, putting her arm over his chest, "Naruto!" She hissed.

"Check their numbers Naruto, don't just rush in." Kakashi said, looking over.

Naruto, still in Miyuki's grip, turned to Zabuza, "What about you! Aren't you going to say something? Weren't you friends?"

"Shut up kid, Haku is already dead." Zabuza retorted.

"Don't you feel anything at all? Weren't you two always together?"

"As I was used by Gatou, I used Haku. That's all it was, as I've already told you. In the world of the shinobi's there are only those who use and those who are used. We shinobi are simply only tools, what I wanted was his blood, not him. I have no regrets."

"Hey.. Do you really mean that?" Naruto spoke, before ripping away from Miyuki.

She was taken back, "Wh- wait Naruto! We're not fighting him anymore! P-"

"Shut up! He's still my enemy!" Naruto shouted pointing to Zabuza. He then pointed to Haku, "He.. He really loved you! He really loved you that much! Do you really feel nothing at all? Do you really… really not feel nothing at all! If I become as strong as you… will I really become just like you.." Miyuki could hear him try to hold his tears back, but they still came, "He threw his life away for you! Without his own dream… to die as only a tool… that's just.. It's just too sad.."

"Kid." Zabuza said. "You don't.. need to say anymore." He spoke, tears of his own rolling down his face, taking Miyuki back. "Kid. It must have pained him to fight against you. Haku fought not only for me, he fought for you guys too. He was too kind." He said, tearing his bandages off. "I'm glad I got to face you guys in the end. Yeah, kid, you might be right. A shinobi is still a human, we may not be able to become an emotionless tool. I've lost." He paused, "Throw me your kunai kid."

Naruto was taken back, "Yeah, here." He said tossing it to Zabuza.

Zabuza caught the kunai in his mouth, then took off.

Gatou was taken back and ran to the back of the crowed, "Kill him!"

The men retorted with snickers, "One injured man against these numbers? No way he can win!"

Zabuza tore through the crowd, ignoring the weapons that many tried to kill him with. He raced through, and finally got to Gatou, stabbing him in the heart, while others tried to kill him by stabbing different kinds of weapons in his back.

"I… if you want to go to the same place as your friend, just die already!" Gatou shouted.

"I don't plan on going to the same place as Haku." Zabuza spoke.

"Wh-what? You won't survive!"

"Heh, you and I together, are going to hell." He said devilishly. "Even the unremarkable Devil of the Hidden Mist can become a real devil in hell. This will be fun! We'll have plenty of time to see if I'm a 'baby devil' down in hell!" he spoke before decapitating Gatou. He then turned to the others, eyes glaring, before he dropped his kunai knife and finally fell to the ground.

Miyuki watched, not surprised that on the brink of death Zabuza had managed to take out Gatou, even going through a crowd that was trying to kill him.

"Don't look away." Kakashi spoke to Naruto. "The end of the man that lived a difficult life."

"Yeah.." Naruto spoke with sorrow, as Miyuki placed a hand on his shoulder, eyes still on Zabuza.

"Naruto!" Sakura's voice called out, making Naruto look back, "Sasuke-kun! He's alive!"

Naruto smiled, happy that his teammate was alive. Miyuki looked back, then back forward, 'Haku was too kind.. He missed every vital organ..'

"I've been worried too but, Sasuke is alright, that's good.." Kakashi muttered.

"Hey!" the men spoke, "You guys are at too ease!" "Damn ninja's! you killed our meal ticket!" "Now we're going to pillage this village!" "And take anything that's valuable." "Let's go!" they said, rushing in.

"Damn, this is bad.." Kakashi retorted.

"What? Kakashi-sensei! Don't you have a special jutsu to defeat them all?"

"I can't, after Lightning Blade, summoning, and sharigan, I've used up too much chakra."

Naruto looked at Miyuki, "Miyu-sensei?"

She shook her head, "Nothing that can take them all out at once…" she spoke, tensing, but taking a kunai out, hell, she couldn't pull a simple move, only trick.

As they came close, an arrow shot out, stopping them. Everyone looked back, seeing the villagers, and Inari. "If you take another stop into our island, the citizens of this country will stop you with everything we've got!"

"Inari!" Naruto yelled.

Inari gave a laugh, "The hero always comes at the last second right?"

Naruto nodded, "I can at least help out!" He said, making a few clones.

'I can at least do that..' Kakashi thought, copying Naruto and making many clones.

Miyuki sighed, 'A simple trick is all I can do..' she thought, before doing hand signs. "Ryu Sutairu: Mizu no Doragon." She whispered, then let some water from the large river flow up, making house sized dragon, and let it give a dominatingly roar in the air.

That seemed to take the men back, and Miyuki smiled, "You want some of this?" She growled to them, her eyes flicking grey.

The men turned, "No we don't!" They said, running back.

Once they disappeared, Miyuki let her dragon disappear, and Naruto and Kakashi let their clones disappear as well. Kakashi stood up, and walked over to Zabuza.

"It looks like it's over, Kakashi." Zabuza spoke weakly.

"Yeah."

"Kakashi, I have a request."

"What is it?"

"I want to see his face again."

Kakashi slid his head band down, "Sure." He spoke before taking the weapons out of Zabuza and then picked him up.

Miyuki looked up as it began to snow, taken back. Naruto looked up as well, confused, "It's snowing.."

Kakashi placed Zabuza down next to Haku, and took a few steps back to Naruto. Miyuki looked over, seeing Naruto crying, "Naruto.." She whispered, placing a hand on his head,

"He… he was born in a snowy village.." Naruto spoke through tears.

"I see." Kakashi spoke, "he was a boy as pure as the snow."


	12. Send them to the Exam

Chapter 12! very excited, i would say now is mid way of the series, it topped out on 53 pages on the computer. I hope you guys will like this! thanks for all the reviews and for everyone who reads, you guys are amazingly awesome!

Disclaimer; I own nothing of Naruto, only Miyuki.

* * *

"You're thinking about what?" Miyuki said, confused.

It had been two weeks since the Zabuza mission, they were now back in their own village and right now, Miyuki sat a small tea shop, Kakashi was standing in front of her, looking at her, "Well, you heard me, I'm thinking about putting them up for the Chuunin Exams."

She blinked, "You think that's wise? I mean, here lately their teamwork has been a little… competitive."

He sighed, "They always keep complaining of wanting more harder missions, a little pain could do them some good."

She frown but shook her head, "You and your methods. Well, why are you telling me?"

"It's more like asking, the Hokage will want out nominations soon, and I want to know if you think they should take it."

She sighed, taking a sip of her tea, thinking it over, "Well, I don't see the harm, they seem to be striking past others, and even if they don't become Chuunin, they'll at least hopefully learn from their mistakes. I don't see the harm.." She looked at him, smiling, "I'm all for it."

He gave a small smile, then patted her head, "Thanks Miyuki." He said, before disappearing.

Miyuki shook her head, then paid for her tea, before getting up and going off into town. Miyuki's wounds had healed, and she had started to train, taking on small missions to gain herself back into the rhythm of making herself become a better shinobi, and stronger. She found herself, unconsciously, by the Memorial Stone. Her heart began to beat within her chest…

She took hesitant steps to the stone, before she was right in front of it. Her eyes scanned to stone… Sakumo Hatake… Obito Uchiha… Minato… Rin… Hiku… even her own name was on there… Her hand touched the cold stone, her fingers glancing over the black stone. She knelt down, "Hi sensei… I'm all grown up now, you must be proud…" Her voice was so shaky, "Obito… I… I still haven't found him, the guy you said that I deserve… I don't think I will… Sakumo… Kakashi's grown up too, he's a.. he's a fine shinobi, you'd be so proud… Rin, Hiku…" Her voice cracked as she put her head down as tears flowed, "I… I'm still alive…" She gripped her bangs..

"_No! Hiku! Rin! Bastard!" _

She shook her head and got up, wiping her tears, "I'll come back to visit more. I promise.." she whispered, turning around and walking off.

Miyuki had forgotten how long it had been. Six years, and more for others. She realized how much she had missed in those six years, Kurenai was a new jounin, Asuma was once an ANBU now back down to jounin as Kakashi was, and Gai… well, Gai hadn't changed at all.

"Miyuki!"

She blinked, looking back and saw Kurenai, with Asuma not far behind her. She smiled, "Kurenai-chan! Asuma-kun!" she said, walking up to them, smiling and giving both a hug, "It's been so long!"

Asuma rubbed her head, "Too long, glad to see you're alive!" He said, smoking his cigarette.

"Yeah, still smoking? Geez, talk about bad habits." Miyuki said, before turning to Kurenai, nudging her in her side, "Hey, hey, are you two on a date?"

Kurenai turned the shade of her eyes, "No. Miyuki."

Miyuki snickered, "Aw why not? You two are perfect for each other."

"I could say the same for someone else." Asuma spoke.

"Who?"

Kurenai and Asuma both hit their own foreheads, why was Miyuki so oblivious? Even in past years she had been so oblivious to all the offers guys threw out to her, but the one they always knew had the largest infatuation with her, was Kakashi. Of course, even he was too stubborn to admit it to the two jounin's either…

"Never mind Miyuki.." Kurenai spoke, "Oh, you heard that Kakashi is putting his team up for the Chuunin Exams?"

"Yup, he asked if I thought it was alright, he said a little pain would be good for them, I reasoned that they could still learn something from it, rather they make it or not." Miyuki said, now walking along side the two jounin.

"Still analytical." Asuma spoke, "Yeah, both Kurenai and I put our teams up as well, my team can be a bit rash, but they have good team work."

"Same here." Kurenai spoke.

Miyuki hung her head, "Why can't my team be like that?"

"What do you mean?" Kurenai asked.

Miyuki looked up, drawing into the air, "Well, Sakura likes Sasuke, and doesn't really care for Naruto, Naruto hates Sasuke because Sasuke is 'cooler' than him and that Sakura likes Sasuke and not him. Sasuke, rather anyone will admit, is very good when it comes to being a shinobi, but he's lacking the ability to sink to his teammates level and work together, although then he just tortures Naruto, saying he can't keep up and then Naruto gets riled up and then Sakura gets mad at him and hits him and tells him to be nicer to Sasuke, when in fact Sasuke started it." She spoke, nodding at the end.

Asuma's eye twitched, "You shouldn't have asked Kurenai.." he then looked to Miyuki, "Sounds like a handful."

"It is, but Kakashi and I handle it, besides, they end up surprising me by how well they work together when pressured for the usage of team work." Miyuki said, "They may be a handful but they make me and Kakashi proud to be their sensei's."

"Yeah, that's how our teams go." Kurenai spoke.

Miyuki stopped, waving, "Well, I got to go back to the apartment, it's really nice to see you two, tell me when you two start going out." She spoke, walking into the complex and leaving the two with red faces.

She chuckled to herself as she walked into the apartment, she loved messing with those two.

"Miyuki."

She gave a yelp, falling onto the couch, then stood up, "Kakashi! Don't do that!"

"Sorry, you looked confused."

Her eye twitched, "What do you want then?"

He sat down on a chair, "Nothing, I just wanted to scare you."

"Thanks, love you too." She muttered, sitting down on the couch, "So I ran into Kurenai and Asuma, they told me they put their team up for the Chuunin exam."

"Yeah, and Iruka wasn't too happy about it."

"He wasn't? Why? He doesn't watch over them anymore, that's the job of their new sensei's."

"Yeah, but Iruka was close to Naruto, so I can understand, but me and you were six years younger than them."

"Sure, but you can't expect the kids to be that great. Sasuke might be the last of the Uchiha, but his ego needs to be dropped down a few notches, for his own good. Sakura is very smart, but she lacks.. Physical strength and emotional. Naruto.. Well, Naruto's just Naruto."

"So analytical."

She frown, "Hey, that's what Asuma said."

He shrugged, "It's the truth, be glad it's a compliment and not an insult."

Miyuki laughed a bit, now laying on the couch, eyes closed, "Brings back memories doesn't it? The Chuunin exams." She smiled a bit, before opening her eyes, "Hey Kakashi, if we get time, will you spar with me? I need to see where I stand."

"Sure, I don't see the harm in it, you've been eating and as far as I know, you're perfectly fine."

"Thank you Mr. Doctor." Miyuki chuckled, now getting up.

"Hey Miyuki." Kakashi said, as she turned and looked at him, "If the kids pass onto the second part, you're coming to see them."

She blinked, was that a question or demand? She smiled, "Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world." She said before walking back to her room.


	13. The One She Only Feared

First off, i believe this was one of the harder parts to write. I didn't want to be TOO descriptive, but i also didn't want to not cover it. it was hard. but i think it turned out well in the end. Thanks for all the reviews and for reading! you guys don't know how much it motivates me to continue to write!

Disclaimer; i own nothing of Naruto, only Miyuki.

* * *

Miyuki stood in the large room. Right now, she was in the Tower in the center of the Forest of Death. Kakashi stood next to her, and she was also next to Asuma. She looked at the participants, and Naruto was in the front, smiling broadly. She smiled, 'He's so happy that he got in, I'm so proud of the team.' she stopped.

Something was wrong.

"First off, for the second part of the exam, congratulations on passing." Anko, someone of an acquaintance to Miyuki, spoke.

"You're team isn't that bad." Gai spoke to Kakashi, making Miyuki look over, "Maybe they were lucky, but as long as my team is around, getting any farther is going to be impossible. Since from now on it's all about real ability. Well, with youth, there are sweet times and there are sour times, eh Kakashi."

Kakashi looked over, confused, "Huh? Did you say something?"

Miyuki hit her own forehead, 'Sometimes I wonder about him..' she thought while Gai was frustrated by Kakashi's 'coolness'. She then blinked. Someone was watching her.. She looked over to the side, seeing the Sound Group Sensei looking at her. She was taken back, not in surprise or shock, but in fear. Why did this guy look so familiar to her, and why was her blood running cold? She couldn't breath. It was like something, or someone, was trying to suffocate her, trying to kill her…

His golden eyes bore into her red ones, it was like looking into… no. no, it couldn't be. Orochimaru couldn't be in the village, he couldn't be this close to her, there was no way. She broke contact and looked forward. But what if..

What if he was? What if he was in the village, this exam room, what if that sensei was Orochimaru… no. She couldn't go back to that hell hole. For her own selfish reasons she couldn't go back. That torture, the pain.. The constant reminder that she had let them die, she couldn't do that.. She couldn't keep her sanity if that was to happen, she could barely keep her sanity as it was now.

That's when she looked. Sasuke. He was in pain. She became confused, 'Was he hurt during the second exam? It's probable, the Forest of Death is..' She stopped in mid thought as he reached up and touched his neck, wincing in pain again. Her blood stopped, no. It couldn't be, he cou-

"Miyuki?"

She snapped her head to the side, seeing Kurenai. "K-Kurenai?"

"Miyuki what's wrong?"

She blinked, regaining herself, "Oh! Nothing, nothing, just zoning out, that's all." She spoke, but confused, "Uh, what's going on?"

Kurenai shook her head, "We're starting the preliminary's silly."

Miyuki smiled, following the jounin up to the rafters. She patted Naruto's head, "Congrats my little knuckle head." She said smiling, then looked at Sakura, her hair now short, and smiled, "Love what you did with your hair Sakura."

"Miyu-sensei?" Naruto said, hugging her, "Just wait until you see me!" He shouted, making Miyuki smiled and laugh.

"Um, thank you Miyu-sensei." Sakura said, smiling at the older woman, before ripping her eyes to Sasuke.

Miyuki saw the worry in Sakura's eyes.. 'So she knows.' she looked at Kakashi, who was also staring at Sasuke, and she walked up to him, and kept her voice low but serious. "If this deals with Orochimaru, you better tell me."

Kakashi's eye looked over to her, her eyes filled with seriousness, but he saw the underlying fear, and he looked back at Sasuke, placing a hand on her shoulder, "I will, we're not too sure though." He whispered.

Miyuki's fist clenched, then looked at Sasuke's match.

"Now. Please begin." Hayate spoke, taking a step back.

Yoroi threw shuriken at Sasuke, who took a kunai out and deflected them, but grabbed his neck. Sasuke then had to dodge more shuriken, then Yoroi's kick. Sasuke was able to bring Yoroi to the floor and lock onto him. Yoroi, though, grabbed onto Sasuke's chest, and Miyuki saw that he was stealing the chakra from Sasuke.

Yoroi was able to pull his arm free before slamming it back into Sasuke's chest and then standing back up. As Sasuke sat up, Yoroi grabbed his forehead, slamming him back down. Miyuki became worried, 'Damn it, he's taking Sasuke's chakra, all by just touching him! That's a deadly jutsu!' she thought, now gripping the railing, 'Sasuke, if that really is the Curse Mark on your neck, you better get away before you have to rely on it, because if you do… every Chuunin and Jounin are going to tackle you to the ground.'

Sasuke was able to kick him away, and everyone could see that he was exhausted. Naruto growled in frustration. "Sasuke! Are you really Uchiha Sasuke? Is this all you can do?" Naruto yelled out.

Sasuke looked up, then it was like something clicked in his head.

"You don't have time for sight seeing!" Yoroi shouted, rushing forward.

Miyuki tensed, 'damn it Sasuke! Do something!'

Just as Yoroi was close, Sasuke kicked him up into the air, and followed him. Sasuke went to move when Miyuki saw him stop and to her horror, the Curse Mark started to spread. 'Damn it. Orochimaru is here then, to be able to…' She tensed, 'This is it!' she thought. She stopped, and to her astonishment, it started to retreat. 'What? He's… pushing it back..'

Sasuke then turned himself, landing a kick into Yoroi's side, sending him to start going down. Then hit him in the stomach once again to pick up speed. Just before Yoroi hit the ground, Sasuke landed one more kick into Yoroi's stomach, rendering the opponent unconscious, and Sasuke slide back on his stomach. After a few seconds, he started to get up.

"I'm declaring the winner of the match Sasuke Uchiha." Hayate said.

Sasuke sat back, and Kakashi appeared behind him, letting the boy end up resting on his leg, "Well done." Kakashi said.

"Yes!" Naruto shouted, "Sasuke! You! You, what a lame way to win! You're all beat up!"

'Terrifying.' Miyuki thought calmly. 'He's able to perfect the Uchiha blood so quickly…' she glanced to Kakashi before looking at Sasuke, then looked over, seeing medics.

One came forward, "Uchiha Sasuke, let the medical team mend to your wounds."

"That won't be necessary." Kakashi said as Miyuki was instantly in front of the boy.

Miyuki smiled, "I can handle this." She spoke, then knelt down next to Sasuke, slightly flicking his forehead, "Worry your sensei again, Sasuke, and see what happens." She said as Sasuke frown and looked away.

Kakashi knelt down, putting a hand on his shoulder "I'm going to take you to the back and seal up that curse." He said in a low voice.

Miyuki put her hand over Kakashi's and closed her eyes, within seconds, they were a large, darker room. Miyuki stood up, still glad that she hadn't lost that technique.

Sasuke looked angry, "Miyuki! Take me back, I want to wait until after the preliminaries!"

"No." Kakashi spoke, "Don't get so mad. If we don't take care of it now, it will be to late, I won't listen to your selfishness anymore." Kakashi said, before looking over to Miyuki, "Back up a bit."

Miyuki nodded and took a few steps away, leaning against a nearby pillar, crossing her arms, her eyes focused on the two. 'This… this is bad.' she thought as Kakashi set up the seal around Sasuke, using his own blood. 'Orochimaru… god, that's horrible enough, and now he's given Sasuke the Curse Mark.' She paused, now knowing the seal, 'Even with that seal, it depends on Sasuke's will…' she smiled a bit, 'But at least Kakashi's grown over the years…'

Kakashi did hand signs then placed his hand over Sasuke's Curse Mark and the seal began to take place. Sasuke yelled in pain until it was finally over and Kakashi took a few steps back as Miyuki now stood up from the pillar. Kakashi looked at the boy, "The next time that curse tries to become active, this new seal should contain the power. But Sasuke, this seal relies on your will power. If you lose belief in yourself and your will weakens the curse will become wild again." He spoke, before Sasuke collapsed. Kakashi shook his head, "He's totally drained, time to rest." Miyuki smiled, walking over to him, but stopped as her blood ran cold.

"So you can even use sealing jutsu now, you've grown Kakashi."

Kakashi looked back, "You're…"

Miyuki didn't even need to turn around, she was… she was to afraid to turn around..

"Long time no see, Kakashi-kun… and even Miyu-chan." Orochimaru spoke.

Kakashi's reflex's kicked in and pulled Miyuki behind him. "Orochimaru." He spoke, becoming serious.

"I'm sorry, I'm not here to see you Kakashi-kun, I'm here for the boy behind you," He smirked a little, "Even the woman."

Miyuki's heart started to pound, no. no. She couldn't… she couldn't go back…

Orochimaru saw the fear in Miyuki's eyes, and a smile shown on his face, he then turned his attention to Kakashi, "You're lucky, you've already gotten your hands on it." He spoke as he left Kakashi dumbfounded, "You didn't use to have it, did you?" It was then that Kakashi realized it, "That Sharigan in your left eye. I also want it. The Uchiha blood."

Kakashi didn't move, but his voice was deadly and calm. "What are your goals?"

"The newly created Hidden Sound Village. That's MY village. You should understand from that."

"Foolish ambition."

"Well, yeah, something like that. And for that purpose, I need lot's of pieces." Orochimaru spoke casually.

"So Sasuke is also just one of those pieces?"

"No. Sasuke-kun is a very important piece. And the guys taking the test right now, are just my pawns." Orochimaru said, "That woman may not be an important piece, but she plays a larger role than just a mere pawn.. Isn't that right Miyu-chan?"

Miyuki couldn't move, her heart was beating rapidly, her body was starting to shake in pure fear. How could one man put so much fear into her? Her breathing was becoming so tense, she knew she had to calm down before going into shock or hypertension, but she couldn't. All that was racing through her mind was… their screams, her own screams, his laugh, her pain, her fear… all of it was in his eyes. She felt like she was suffocating, her sanity… it was slipping from her, she felt like this sanity was about to leave, she needed to scream, something… he was getting closer… 'No… no… I..'

"If you take one more step forward…" Kakashi spoke, bringing up Lightning Blade. "Even though you are one of those 3 ninja's. Right now, I can at least compete with you."

Was he serious? Miyuki looked at the back of his head, more afraid for him now.

Orochimaru laughed a bit.

Kakashi tensed, "What's so funny."

"What you do, what you say. It's all off." Orochimaru said.

"What?" Kakashi questioned, his voice raising a bit, and venom could be detected.

"That seal you did was meaningless." He spoke, "You understand, to achieve a goal, the heart that will accept even the most evil power… that is the type he is, an avenger."

"So you're using that.. But Sasuke is.."

Orochimaru turned, starting to go back, "He will eventually come to seek me out. To seek the power. Oh. You were going to kill me? Why don't you try?" He didn't break his stride, but his voice darken, "If you can that is." he spoke before leaving.

Kakashi tensed up, he saw it. His own death. 'Compete with him? Am I.. an idiot..?' he turned as he heard a thump. He saw Miyuki, on her hands and knees, her eyes petrified and her breathing was coming in hard breaths. "Miyuki?" He spoke, kneeling down next to her.

'Damn him…' she thought, she was shaking so badly… 'Damn Kakashi… he could have been killed… and I wouldn't have been able to do anything!' her vision blurred…

"Miyuki.." He spoke, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"You damn idiot!" She screamed at him, "What if you had gone after him and then he killed you? What would I have done you damn bastard!" She screamed, ignoring the tears that rolled down her face, and clung to him, "You damn idiot!" She now sobbed into his shoulder, "You idiot…" She whispered.

Kakashi had forgotten.. He had forgotten that he didn't know what had happened to her. 'I'm a damn idiot..' he thought, holding onto her, "It's alright Miyuki. I'm not dead… I was an idiot.. Forgive me." He whispered to her. 'Sasuke, and now Miyuki, need ANBU protection.' he thought, looking at the boy, then to the shaking woman.. 'damn.. I need to know what happened…' he thought, as his grip tighten, 'For someone to strike so much fear into her, to leave her speechless and shaking this badly… god, what could have happened to you Miyuki?' he thought, looking down at her.

She had to regain herself… she pushed herself back, thankful that Kakashi let his grip go, "S-Sasuke needs to go the hospital, and… he needs ANBU protection…" she spoke, her voice coming back to her.

Kakashi nodded, "You need it as well."

"No I don't."

Kakashi was taken back, but he was serious with her, grabbing her shoulders, "Miyuki. He's stronger then me, he's stronger than you. Even combined we couldn't have taken him on, you know that. Please. For your safety, at least let me have one ANBU assigned to watch over you, I'll even ask that they don't stand next to you, that they give you space. You have to consider that I'm going to have to train Sasuke, and as much as I wish I could, I can't keep my eyes on you and Sasuke. Please, Miyuki, only one. Please."

She looked at him. She hated that he could do this to her. She nodded, "A-Alright. Just one though."

He let out a sigh of relief, "Thank you Miyuki." He spoke, standing up, and helping her up. "We'll get Sasuke and you set up," He paused, "I want you to go on home. I know you want to see the preliminaries as well, but with… him… being so close, I don't want…"

"I will. I don't want Naruto or Sakura seeing me like that." She whispered, looking away.

By 'that', she meant weak. That was something, that Kakashi had noticed that hadn't changed at all about her, she hated to come off weak or look weak. Kakashi picked up Sasuke, putting him on his back and then looked at Miyuki, reaching out and putting a hand on her cheek, "The ANBU will be there within seconds, I promise you. He won't get you. I won't let him take you back there." He spoke confidently to her.

She looked at him, she was suddenly… calm. How could he make her be so calm when she knew what would happen if she was taken back? How did he… she closed her eyes, slightly leaning into his hand, "T… thank you Kakashi." She whispered, before looking at him with a small smile, then backed up a bit, "I'll be home. Take care of Sasuke." She whispered, before disappearing and leaving.


	14. One Month Later

Aw. i believe the beginning was cute. you get to see one of the Shippuden characters! lol thanks a lot for all the reviews and for everyone who reads!

Disclaimer; i own nothing of Naruto, only Miyuki.

* * *

Thump.

Miyuki woke up with a start, blinking. It was early morning, and she found herself on the ground. Looking around, she was on her floor, covers entangling her. She yawned and realized what time it was and got up and dressed.

It had been a month, since the preliminaries and she wore boots, jeans, a black tank top that showed her stomach, a dark blue sleeveless jacket and black fingerless gloves with protectors. She tied her headband to her belt loop and walked out into the living room, seeing the ANBU stand in front of the couch, "Miyuki-senpai, good morning."

Miyuki smiled, at least Kakashi had gotten her someone she had known from the past, "Tenzo-kun, you don't have to call me senpai all the time, I'm not that much older than you."

He laughed behind his mask, "Yes, but Kakashi-senpai asked me as a favor, and I couldn't turn him down. You and Kakashi-senpai helped me out in the past, it's the least I can do."

She smiled, then waved, telling him to follow her. For the past month she had Tenzo watching her, and she even asked him to spar with her to help increase her stamina and strength and slowly she was gaining her strength she had before she left.

"Hey, senpai, are you going to join me in the ranks?" Tenzo asked her, curiosity in his voice.

Miyuki looked at his cat mask, and his entire uniform, then to her own ANBU mark she still bore on her left arm, and sighed, "I don't know, I'm still not back up to where I need to be, and I don't know how wearing a mask would do with this," She said, pointing to her scared eye, "But maybe in the future I will."

Tenzo smiled behind his mask, "It hasn't been the same since you and Kakashi-senpai left, I always loved watching you argue with him, you two fought like a married couple."

Miyuki frowned, "You know Tenzo-kun, you should really watch what you say more often."

"Sorry senpai." He said, not breaking his smile. He then looked forward, "Are you going to head to the Chuunin Exams? You're already a bit late… please don't tell me you're picking up Kakashi-senpai's bad habits."

Miyuki let out a laugh, "Oh no, no. I'm not going to be three hours late like he usually is," She chuckled, but then nodded, "Yes, I do plan on going, Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun are in it, and I want to know how they've grown. I think it's going to be interesting, don't you think Tenzo-kun?"

"Naruto, I've heard a lot about him. He's suppose to be fighting Neji Hyuuga."

"Oh dear.." Miyuki then looked at Tenzo as she walked into the stadium, "Tenzo-kun, thank you so much for the past month, but I'm going to have to ask you to stop following me and protecting me."

"Miyuki-senpai…"

"I know Kakashi asked it, but right now, with all the tension of the villages and the threat of _him_ around, I think it's best if you go back and take orders from the Hokage, I'll be fine." She spoke, giving him a smile.

Tenzo frowned behind his mask but then nodded, "Alright Miyuki-senpai…" He smirked, "Like I said, I hope you come join the ANBU ranks again, most of us are still waiting for Doragon Aku No to return." He spoke before disappearing.

Miyuki slightly smiled, then walked further into the stadium and found the seating. She noticed other ANBU around the stadium, '1... 2, 3... 8 ANBU here… so the Hokage's taken some precautions to this Orochimaru threat..'

"Miyu-sensei! Miyu-sensei! Down here!"

Miyuki blinked and looked down, seeing Sakura and Ino. She smiled and walked down, sitting next to Ino, "Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, nice to see you two, I see Naruto's match has already begun.." She spoke looking and watching Naruto create clones and go after Neji.

Sakura nodded, "Sensei, do you know where Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke-kun are?"

Miyuki sighed, "Oh dear, they still haven't shown up yet? Kakashi's habits are rubbing off on everyone it seems.." She spoke to the two girls before looking at them, "Don't worry, I'm sure Kakashi actually has a good reason for this lateness, he might be trying to teach Sasuke a last minute move or some sorts." Miyuki said, trying to calm them both down. She sighed though, looking back to Naruto's fight. She watched as he created clones and try to jump on Neji. Neji was able to destroy all the clones and he thought he got the right Naruto, but it turned out to be a clone.

Naruto and another clone jumped behind him, and just as it seemed to be over, Neji pushed his chakra out, pushing both the clone and Naruto back.

"What? Naruto's punch should have connected!" Sakura spoke.

Miyuki blinked, amazed at Neji's skill. 'That was the Heavenly Spin, I've only heard about it, but to see it performed, and at such a young age, it's impressive… at least Naruto's getting his money's worth..' she thought. She then watched Neji take a defensive stance, and leaned forward, now worried, 'No way! I thought only the main branch family could do that! For Neji to master that!' she thought as she watched Naruto get pounded by the Gentle Fist Style; 64 hands of Hakke.

Naruto couldn't get up, but he couldn't just lose… he couldn't let Hinata's and Lee's defeat be for nothing, especially after he promised them… he struggled up, standing up, "I told you! I'm not good at giving up!" Naruto declared as he started to shock so many people, including Miyuki.

Miyuki watched in amazement, 'Neji hit all his chakra points, there's no way he should be able to stand, let alone talk…' she then gasped as she saw the sudden chakra, 'Wha… no way! Is Naruto going to use the Kyubi's chakra? When did he learn to do that?' she thought as Naruto jumped up, then threw shuriken at Neji, who caught them and threw them back but Naruto was able to dodge it.

The two clashed together, then both were thrown back in the frenzy of the clashing chakra. Miyuki couldn't believe it, 'those two…' she watched as Neji was the first one to stand, but just as Neji thought he had one, Naruto launched himself up from the ground and punched Neji, and declaring Naruto the winner.

Miyuki smiled to herself, 'That's my boy Naruto, shove through the supposed destiny and push it back in their face..' She thought, watching him laugh as everyone applauded him. She then looked up where the Hokage and Kazekage were. 'Sasuke's match is up next, and neither Sasuke or Kakashi are here… damn it Kakashi, your bad habits are going to cost Sasuke his match..' she thought, now looking down at Genma, and noticed that there was another shinobi down there..

After a few seconds, Genma nodded then looked at the audience, "ladies and gentlemen! The contestant for the next match hasn't arrived yet, therefore we will push this match back and continue on!" Genma said.

Well, even Miyuki was taken back, 'What? That never happened when I took the Chuunin exams, even if you were a minute late they disqualified you..'

Genma continued, "and now the next match, Kankuro and Shino! Come on down!"

"I forfeit!" Kankuro spoke, taking everyone back.

Temari jumped down, ready to start her match and then Shikamaru was pushed down to the match arena.

Miyuki smirked, 'So this is one of Asuma's students, he's told me a bit about him. An IQ over 200, but lazy as hell. Huh, almost reminds me of me sometimes… although I don't think my IQ is nearly that high.' she thought, watching Shikamaru, 'Lazy as hell, but a brilliant genius, rather he wins or loses, he'll have the smarts to become a Chuunin.' she thought and nearly wanted to kill him as Shikamaru gave up his match.. 'Yup. Lazy as hell.' she thought. Then looked around, people were getting anxious.. She stood up, making Sakura and Ino look over.

"Miyu-sensei?" Sakura asked.

Miyuki smiled, "I'll be right back." She spoke before appearing behind the Hokage's and Kazekage's chairs, kneeling down. "Hokage-sama, Kazekage-sama, forgive me, but, about the next match, Uchiha Sasuke versus Gaara of the Sand, please, allow more time for Uchiha Sasuke to make the match." Miyuki spoke, looking down at the ground.

The Hokage looked back, "Miyuki, I suppose you don't know what's taking them so long?"

Miyuki slightly frowned, but didn't look up, "No, Hokage-sama, I don't know what's going on, but I have a feeling that Kakashi is teaching Sasuke a last minute move, but they will show up, please, allow at least another few minutes before making the judgment of disqualifying Uchiha Sasuke."

"The woman's right, Hokage, besides, many of the lords, including myself have come here to soli see this match, Uchiha Sasuke is the last of his kind, we want to know what his skill is." the Kazekage spoke.

The Hokage nodded, "Alright. Miyuki, inform Genma. I will allow five more minutes."

"Yes sir, thank you." She spoke before appearing next to Genma, standing next to him, "Hey. The Hokage said to give five more minutes for Sasuke."

Genma looked at her, chewing on his senbon. "Damn, why are they late?"

"Blame Kakashi, he's the one that has the bad habit." Miyuki spoke, rubbing the back of her head, before the wind started to pick up and the leaves started to blow around. Miyuki blinked as she saw Kakashi and Sasuke, as the wind died down.

"Sorry if we're late." Kakashi said, smiling.


	15. Stadium Battle!

Yay! update time! I really liked this one, but i think the next two chapters will be more interesting for everyone, because i'm going to be a tease and let you know that the next to chapters might reveal what happened six years ago. and it will be explained a lot better than the other story.. actually, i don't think i ever explained it in the other story... oh well! that's why this is the rewrite! lol thanks of all the reviews and for reading this, you guys are amazingly awesome for that. :)

Disclaimer; i own nothing of Naruto, only Miyuki.

* * *

Recap;

"Blame Kakashi, he's the one that has the bad habit." Miyuki spoke, rubbing the back of her head, before the wind started to pick up and the leaves started to blow around. Miyuki blinked as she saw Kakashi and Sasuke, as the wind died down.

"Sorry if we're late." Kakashi said, smiling.

* * *

Genma smirked, "Name?"

"Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke spoke, with a smuged smirk on his face. Then looked at Naruto, "With the excitement you're having, I'm taking it you won Naruto."

"Of course."

Kakashi looked over, rubbing the back of his head, "Well, we showed up all flashy and the like but could Sasuke could have been disqualified?"

'Oh no, you just got your match pushed back and I pretty much begged for the Hokage to give you the extra 30 seconds you needed to get here.' Miyuki thought, crossing her arms, staring at Kakashi.

'I'll hear it later..' Kakashi thought, glancing over to see Miyuki glaring at him then quickly shifted his eye to look at Genma.

Genma smirked, "Geez your tardiness must be contagious, don't worry, we pushed Sasuke's match to the end, he isn't disqualified."

"Ah," He chuckled a little, trying to ignore the evil glare Miyuki was giving him, "That's good." He spoke, 'Come on Miyuki, forgive me.. You know by now that I'm always late… god I hate that look you give…' he thought, now becoming afraid of her wrath. Ha. Amazing how a woman could strike fear into the great Copy Cat Ninja Kakashi Hatake..

"Gaara, come on down!" Genma spoke as Naruto and Shikamaru ran back up to go watch.

Miyuki walked over to Kakashi, grabbing his collar of his jounin vest and they were instantly in the stands and she instantly whacked him in the head, "Baka, you pull that trick again and see what happens! Sasuke would have been disqualified if they hadn't pushed the match back, plus I had to go to the Hokage and look like a fool in front of the Kazekage to ask for more time, you own me big Hatake!"

Kakashi rubbed his head, but smiled, trying to calm her down, "Now, now Miyuki, not in front of the kids, and alright, I owe you big, I'll make it up, I promise, I won't pull that trick again."

Miyuki nodded and crossed her arms, being the victor of this match, while Sakura and Ino looked at the two, 'Miyuki has him wrapped around her finger…' Sakura thought. Then became mad, "Kakashi-sensei!"

Uh. Oh. Kakashi smiled at Sakura, "Oh, hi Sakura, sorry about that as well, with no communication, but everything's okay now." He spoke.

Sakura looked down, "it doesn't matter now.." She paused, "Kakashi sensei? That mark on Sasuke.."

"Don't worry about it." Kakashi spoke, making Miyuki look at him, then to the match. He looked around, counting the ANBU then looked at the two jounin, "Eight ANBU for this huge arena, only two small groups, what's the Hokage thinking?" Kakashi muttered to the two.

"No, until we figure out the enemy's plan they are probably needed on the outside gathering information." Gai replied back, still looking forward.

Miyuki, though, was focused on Sasuke's match. She was taken back, 'His speed. It's increased so much within this past month.' her eyes glanced at Kakashi before back to the match, 'What was he teaching him within the month? His taijutsu has improved as well…' she frowned, "Kakashi, don't tell me you focused on just taijutsu this past month on him." She glanced over.

Kakashi smiled, "Quick as usual." He spoke.

Gai looked back too, even he was leery of this method when Lee hadn't been able to beat the boy with only taijutsu. "What kind of training did you do to come this far in a month?"

"Sasuke had copied Lee's taijutsu with the sharigan before, that's why during his training, I had Sasuke use Lee's taijutsu because he knew Lee and had seen him in action before, he was able to master the style, it was a lot of work of course." Kakashi answered, while Miyuki looked at the jounin in amazement before going to Sasuke.

Miyuki watched Gaara create sand to cover him in a sphere and even Sasuke's punch couldn't get through..

"Kakashi-sensei! Miyu-sensei!"

Miyuki and Kakashi looked back, seeing Naruto. "Naruto-kun?" Miyuki asked, looking at him, "What's wrong? Shouldn't you be with the other.."

"You have to stop the match! He's totally different from us! He's not normal! He lives to kill others, at this rate, Sasuke will die!" Naruto spoke, worried.

"Well, don't worry." Kakashi said, looking back, "He and I weren't late for nothing."

"Sensei?" Sakura asked as Kakashi looked at her, "What do you mean you weren't late for nothing?"

"Were you trying to teach him a last minute jutsu?" Miyuki questioned, now curious.

"You both wanna know?" Kakashi said.

"We don't have time for that-" Naruto was cut off.

"Be quiet and watch him." Kakashi said to him, "You'll be surprised."

Now everyone watched Sasuke take steps back and then stayed on the wall, before doing hand signs… Miyuki's eyes widen, then looked at Kakashi, "Kakashi you didn't!"

"No way, is that.." Gai spoke, looking back at him.

Kakashi smiled, "The reason I trained Sasuke is because he's like me."

Sasuke now had Chidori and ran down the wall picking up speed and running straight to Gaara.

"Incredible, you can see the chakra in his hand… what's going on?" Sakura spoke to herself, but it caught Miyuki's ears. "What's the sound? What is the technique?"

"A simple stab." Gai spoke, while staying trained on watching Sasuke, "but it's the leaf's number one technician, Copy Cat Kakashi's sole original technique."

"It's a technique soli for assassination." Miyuki said, looking at Sakura, "the speed of the stab and the amount of the chakra it needs, that 'chi chi' sound you here, it's as if a thousand birds are running at you. Thus the technique is called Chidori." She explained while Sasuke was able to stab into the ball of sand.

"It's also known as Lightning Edge." Gai interrupted her.

"Lightning Edge?" Sakura asked, interested.

"The Lightning Edge is the nickname when Kakashi cut a bolt of lightning with that technique." Gai said, looking back at him.

Kakashi now picked up, "The Chidori is known for it's stabbing speed that pushes the limits of the human body, and the large amount of chakra that is focused in one arm, the arm then becomes the blade of the sword that can cut through anything."

"But…" Gai said, crossing his arms, "What a truly ridiculous technique it is."

"Like you should talk, Right Lee?" Kakashi said to Gai's student.

Miyuki was taken back as there was a scream, then Sasuke struggled to get his arm free and backed up, an 'arm' trying to grab Sasuke. She was taken back, "What was that?" She spoke, as Kakashi and Gai noticed it as well. The sand disappeared from Gaara, but then… 'I feel..' she snapped out of it, bringing her hands up, 'Genjutsu! Kai!' she thought, breaking it, looking over seeing Kakashi and Gai had caught on as well, even Sakura.

Everyone's eyes shot up as there was an explosion and there was smoke where the Hokage was at.. Then the Kazekage jumped up, with the Hokage in hostage, and then four others appeared and before the ANBU could get any closer, there was a barrier in between them..

"This is bad.." Kakashi spoke, "Nine traitors."

Miyuki looked own, seeing Sound shinobi and one ANBU member.. "This isn't good, there's a large number.."

"Look at the central watch tower, this situation is more dire than we thought." Gai spoke.

Both Miyuki and Kakashi looked up, "A barrier jutsu.."

But Miyuki froze, "Look deeper.." She whispered, trying to gain herself.

Kakashi looked, and his eyes widen, "Orochimaru…"

Sakura was taken back, then looked at the stadium, "Sasuke-kun… what?"

Kakashi acted quickly as two sound shinobi rushed for Sakura, he instantly took two kunai out and took them out, pushing them aside, while Sakura covered her head, looking down. Kakashi looked at her, smiling, "Stay right there Sakura, I'll even the odds a little."

Miyuki tighten her gloves, "Let's go." She whispered to Gai, who nodded and they both took off, taking out a few shinobi. Miyuki glanced over, before dodging a punch and took a kunai out, ramming it into the enemy's stomach, then placing her hand on the opponents chest, sending chakra through them and pushing them back, making them crash into a wall.

She glanced over, seeing Kakashi defend Sakura while talking to her, then kicked an opponent back, before seeing Pakkun. She turned her attention back to the enemy before someone came up from behind her, and pulled her back. She was taken back, but sent her elbow in their face, and turning around she saw it was the traitor ANBU. She sent her fist into his face, cracking the mask and sending him back. She saw it was Kabuto, and she clenched her teeth.

Kabuto smiled, "This is it, Miyuki, be ready to come back.. We still have a few more vials to test on you."

"Like hell." She spoke, and took a kunai out, stabbing it into her own arm, letting the blood drip out, and did a seal on her left hand palm with the blood. Her eyes flickered gray, "Ryu Sutairu; Kinji Rareta Sutairu; Ketsueki Doragon*!" she spoke as she held her bleeding left arm out. The blood moved on it's own, and then swirled around herself before behind her the head of a dragon could be seen, and it gave a definite roar into the sky, cracking the stadium, she winced a bit, 'Just a bit more…' she thought as the dragon now took it's form, it's back almost to the top of the ceiling, and it's long neck hunkered down, glancing at them all, wanting to kill them all..

Kabuto smiled, "Incredible.. Blood Dragon, one of the Forbidden Styles of your clan?"

Miyuki's eyes were gray now, but she didn't noticed, "Kill only… the man in front of me." She strained out, before the Dragon roared again, and it's neck rushed forward, trying to snap at Kabuto.

Kabuto jumped to the side, throwing kunai's at Miyuki. The dragon's wings covered both Miyuki and itself, letting the kunai's just bounce off the dragon's wings. The dragon screeched and finally dispersed, all of the blood shooting out to not only Kabuto, but other sound shinobi.

Gai backed up, looking over, seeing Miyuki's eyes, they were now completely gray, there were no pupils or whites of her eyes. 'I haven't seen this in Miyuki before..' He turned, "Kakashi, look at her eyes!"

Kakashi looked over, and was taken back, 'Miyuki..' he had never seen her like this before… he side stepped as a fast stream of blood barely missed him, and it confused him, 'Is she aiming for us?'

Miyuki struggled, to keep control… this had never happened before, she had used this same technique before and never had this much trouble..

_Kill them all! I want all their blood! I want their deaths! _A voice screamed in her head, before a deafening roar went throughout her whole body and she felt like she couldn't move… she placed a hand on her forehead, instantly breaking the jutsu and the blood fell to the ground, and she struggled to fight the voice.

'No! no my friends are in there!' she thought to herself and finally, she looked up, just in time to jump back as Kabuto tried to slash her. She took a kunai out and the sound of metal rang through the stadium. She tried pushing him back, but he was gaining the upper hand, and gaining it fast. She gritted her teeth and pulled back, letting the kunai swipe her cheek, but she put her hand on his stomach, sending chakra through his stomach and kicked him in the chest, knocking him back into a wall.

She winced as she felt pain surge through her body, 'Damn it, there was poison..' she thought, before she braced herself as Kabuto rushed at her, she gritted her teeth, seeing the railing and ran forward, grabbing his cloak and then threw him over, following with him, she then twisted herself and sent her foot into his stomach as they landed and jumped back, skidding on the ground and fell to one knee, clutching her chest as the pain became intense. 'Damn it, it's like hell…' she thought trying to catch her breath. She looked back, seeing Kakashi, Gai and Genma standing in front of her, while Baki stood next to Kabuto.

Kurenai was by Miyuki kneeling next to her. "Miyuki, are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah." She spoke, her breathing coming harder.

They looked up as the barrier broke and they saw people move, "Kakashi, do we chase?" Gai asked.

"No, wait." He spoke, looking up as well.

"Ah, when you don't have good battle ground information, you don't like to move around too much for fear of falling into enemy snare." Kabuto spoke.

"We agree with those words a hundred times, there could be traps and unseen area's. and it's wrong to lose sight of the enemy, that's what Leaf Shinobi is." Gai declared.

"After all, you're right before us, Kabuto." Kakashi spoke.

Kabuto smiled, "Completely exposed."

"Hey, what do we do." Baki spoke.

"We slowly retreat. I was hoping to at least get the Ryu woman since she has poison within her system, but, maybe next time." Kabuto spoke.

Blood boiled in Kakashi. Kabuto had done what to Miyuki, "So now you're running from me." Kakashi spoke.

"Right away, because you'll just copy all my secrets. Your eye isn't as good as a member of the Uchiha clan, but still.." He spoke, before both he and Baki disappeared.

Miyuki couldn't take it anymore, and she screamed as she kneeled over, clutching her chest.

"Miyuki?" Kurenai spoke, grabbing the other shinobi's shoulder, trying to get a response out of her, "Miyuki where does it hurt?" She spoke, the only evidence of a battle was the cut on her cheek and the own self inflicted wound…

Genma looked back, "Poison in her system. There's nothing we can do."

"What do you mean?" Gai asked, "We need to get her to a medic!"

"If you want to kill her." Genma said, biting on his senbon. "Miyuki's blood trait was the reason Orochimaru kept her alive, her body, her blood can find the antidote for any poison, then she's immune to it. But.." He stopped as she screamed, shaking in pain, tears falling from her eyes as Kurenai held her tightly, trying to be some support, "It's a painful and almost killing process for a Ryu's body and mentality."

Kakashi's blood was boiling, that man had done that to her.. For the past six years. She had to go through that..

"T-The H-Hokage.." Miyuki strained, keeping her eyes shut, "The Hokage! Check him damn it!" She screamed, more in urgency than in pain, "Go check him!" She shouted to Gai, Genma and Kakashi, before double over again, growling at the intense pain that was in her chest.

Kakashi stopped, looking up to the tower, he had just noticed it, the Hokage's chakra… it was gone.

* * *

Ryu Sutairu; Kinji Rareta Sutairu; Ketsueki Doragon

Dragon Style; Forbidden Style; Blood Dragon. The name states it all. it's declared 'Forbidden' because it takes not only chakra but blood of the user. if too much chakra and blood are taken, the user will succumb to death.


	16. What happened?

Ding ding! we got a new chapter! haha, i planed on making this two chapters but... well, one chapter was better. thanks for all the reviews and for reading, you guys are amazing.

Disclaimer; i own nothing of Naruto, only Miyuki.

* * *

Rain. Why did it always rain on funerals?

Miyuki looked up in the pouring rain, her eyes lifeless. She stood by the K.I.A. stone, looking over the names of those she had lost, those she couldn't have protected.. She closed her eyes, letting the rain wash over her. She didn't know what she was expecting. Was she hoping that the rain would wash away her past and let her start anew? That the rain could fix her mistakes, her failures, her faults, her life? No. nothing could fix those, what had happened in the past, had happened and nothing could change it, the only thing she could do, was to be haunted forever.

She looked down at the stone. She was in her funeral clothes, her hair was let down, reaching her shoulder blades and her eyes hidden by her bangs. She hadn't seen Kakashi since last night, when she woke up this morning, he was already gone, and she half expected him to be here…

She sighed, the Hokage was someone very important to her life. He had kept her here, and that meant he saved her life.

Miyuki was born in the Dragon Village, a proud village that specialized in assassinations and during the Great Shinobi Wars, they were hired and they're success missions had higher ratings than others. But Dragon Village, had one strong tradition. No female shinobi's, and if there was one caught, their punishment was by death. Miyuki had been caught, by her father while she had snuck out and went to train. Her father, knowing the rules, contacted one of his older friends, and they arranged to let Miyuki live here. Akiro's old friend, was Sarutobi, the Hokage. Sarutobi had then asked Sakumo Hatake to take Miyuki in, to watch over her, because there had been another underlying threat that Miyuki didn't even know.

"Miyuki.. You're going to be late." A voice spoke, snapping her out of trance.

She looked back, now soaking wet, and was surprised, "Kakashi.."

He looked at her, and walked up to her, looking at the stone, "You're going to be late Miyuki, that's not like you."

She nodded, but looked back at the stone with him, "Yes, but, shouldn't you try to be early?"

"I was already there." He spoke, calmly but with sorrow and it took Miyuki back, "I was very early, I just didn't know what to say."

Miyuki looked at him, and her hand went up to his cheek, and she felt him wince at her sudden touch, but then relax into it, and it made her… smile. "Kakashi, I'm sorry."

"You had no control."

"No, not that." She whispered, "I'm sorry I haven't told you anything of what happened that day, or what happened those six years."

"You tell me when you feel comfortable Miyuki. I won't push for answers." he spoke, taking her hand, and holding it.

"But…" Her grip tighten on his hand, "I want to tell you now."

He looked at her. There was nothing but the sound of the rain pouring down on both of them, on the ground, the stone, the flag… maybe she could hear his heart. His pounding heart, he wanted to know. He had only controlled himself to be patient. But now.. The sudden silence was broke by her mouth opening, and the story coming out…

* * *

"Miyuki." Hiku spoke, shaking her to wake up.

Miyuki's eyes opened and she sat up, yawning, "Morning Hiku." She spoke, now awake.

Hiku smiled at her, green eyes full of alertness but barely seen behind brown hair. "I've already woke Rin up, we're going to do one last scout then we're going to go home." He spoke, standing up, putting his mask on.

Miyuki smiled, home. It had been over a year since she had seen Leaf. She stood up, putting her mask on and walked over to Rin, who was putting her mask on. Rin smiled, "soon Miyuki. We'll be home and we'll get to see Kakashi."

Kakashi. She didn't know what she would say to him, after he… she shook her head but smiled behind her mask, "Yeah, bet he misses us."

"Come on you two." Hiku spoke, nodding for them to come on.

The two smiled behind mask and they took off. They had tracked Orochimaru soundlessly for the past year, and they had found his hideout, but knew he would move soon, so they hoped that they would find out so they could get the new coordinates and then ambush with a fuller troop.

They stopped, Hiku was in a tree, while Rin and Miyuki were down on the ground. He was right there, walking calmly through the forest. Miyuki didn't breath, she didn't know why, but this man froze her blood every time she got near him…

She glanced back, something was..

Orochimaru turned on his feet, holding his hand out, and snakes shot out. Miyuki looked forward, seeing they were headed for them. They jumped back… Manda shot from behind them, and it grabbed Rin within it's mouth. Rin let out a scream as the snake bit down. Miyuki went to run forward, "Rin!" She screamed, trying to go after her, but then she heard it.

That awful sound of the back and neck breaking…

Miyuki stopped, falling to her knees as Rin's body went limp in the snakes mouth. The snake dropped her, and disappeared. "R… Rin.." She whispered, her whole body frozen..

"Miyuki! Miyuki move!" Hiku spoke, appearing next to her, grabbing her arm, "We have to go!" He spoke, trying his best to control himself of the anger that was flowing from him…

Miyuki stood up, trying to gain herself, they had a scroll that needed to be sent to the Hokage.. But… Rin…

Hiku turned, then pushed Miyuki back, while Orochimaru rushed forward, his sword in hand and decapitated Hiku. Miyuki screamed, "Hiku!" She growled, taking her own sword out and rushed forward at the snake.

Orochimaru smirked, and like ease, was able to simply shatter the young ANBU's sword with his own. "Silly girl.." He spoke, "I need you alive for my experiments to work, Miyuki Ryu.."

She was behind him, if she could get to Hiku and Rin's body, she could at least bring them back to be buried, she had placed a seal… The minute she had touched them, she closed her eyes and focused to the seal…

Nothing happened.

"Surprise? I've known that you were following me, and I knew that your blood is very useful. So I couldn't have you running off now." Orochimaru spoke, now behind her, and grabbed her wrist, "Now. Either come with me the easy way, or the painful way."

Miyuki was… she was afraid.. She clenched her fist and turned going to punch him, but he caught it. He then smiled, "I guess the painful way." He spoke, sending his clawed hand into her stomach.

Her eyes widen, the pain… blood seeped from her mouth… 'Damn… Rin… Hiku…' her eyes closed, 'I'm… so sorry…'

When her eyes opened again, she was in darkness, and she could hear a heart monitor, and… she couldn't move. She tried to bring her hands up to move the blind on her… but they were tied down. Her legs were the same, she tried to move her shoulders, they were no use either… She started to panic, and the heart monitor was showing it as her heart was increasing in speed. Where was she? What… had happened to Hiku and Rin? She knew they were dead, but what had happened to their bodies? What was going to happen to her… no. nothing compared to any agony or pain she would endure. 'I can't even kill myself to keep any secrets!' she thought, trying to move and struggle.

"It's no use, little dragon." Orochimaru spoke, walking into the room, noticing the heart monitor start to speed up again, he smiled, "Afraid? You don't know where you are, you don't know what's going to happen, and you can't see anything." He spoke, walking to the table the girl was strapped to, and let his finger place on her neck. "I might be able to kill you, I might torture you to death, or I might torture you until you beg and scream for death." He hissed in her ear.

She clenched her teeth, "Why didn't you just kill me! You killed them you bastard! Why didn't you just kill me as well!"

Orochimaru smiled, "Because. You know as well as I do. You're blood, it can get any antidote that I want. If you're dead, why, you're amazing ability isn't any use to me." He spoke, putting one hand on her arm, then put a needle in her arm, sending the poison into her system.

Miyuki gritted her teeth as the needle punctured her skin, then felt it. Her heart pounded in her chest, then pain surfed through her entire body. It felt like she was on fire. She gritted her teeth and clenched her fist, trying to keep the screams in, but god. It hurt so much, how much was she going to be able to take until she snapped? This was it, her sanity… she let out a blood curdling scream, and tears seeped from her eyes. This pain. This torture. As quickly as it came, it stopped and she was panting, trying to catch her breath. She was… exhausted. That one needle had felt like she had been fighting three four day long battles…

Orochimaru took some of her blood, putting it in a vile, then stuck another needle in.

The same process occurred twenty times before he left her. Her body shook in pain, she was so exhausted. She had to escape… but she couldn't see… god. She should just die. She should have died. It was her fault that they had died. She hadn't acted fast enough, and it cost them their lives… she started to cry, not from fear, but from the loss of her comrades… no. the loss of her friends. The loss of them, the guilt, the frustration, everything…

* * *

Kakashi stood there, in the pouring rain, looking at her, not saying anything.

She knew that's how he'd react, that's why she didn't look up. She could feel his hand loosen his grip on her own, and she let go of his hand. "I…" She couldn't look at him. It was because of her that he couldn't keep his promise to Obito to look after Rin. It was her fault… "You… have every right to hate me."

Hate her.. No. Kakashi could never in his life time ever hate her. He loved her. He had never stopped loving her, even when he thought she was dead, no. his hands went to her cheeks, wiping the tears and rain off her cheek and looked at her, "I don't hate you Miyuki. I could never hate you. What happened.. You had no control." He spoke to her, god. He wanted to let her know, he wanted to tell her how much he still loved her..

"K-Kakashi.." She spoke, grabbing his wrist, "You.. You're too kind to me… it's my fault, I wasn't quick enough, I didn't do anything, I have no right to live!"

"Don't ever say that!" Kakashi spoke, his voice raised, taking her back, "You have every right to live, Miyuki, when I got news that you and Rin and Hiku were dead, it nearly destroyed me. For the past six years, I've lived with the constant pain of not being there to protect any of you, I've lived with the constant guilt of being able to do nothing… Miyuki, when I got the news that you were alive.." He wrapped his arms around her, holding onto her tightly, "You don't know how happy, and how much pain was taken from me when I heard that…" He said. He slightly tensed when he felt her hands clutch to the back of his shirt as her face buried in his chest.

They stood like that in the pouring rain, holding onto each other as if at any second, they would be ripped apart, and would never see each other again.. Kakashi was controlling himself. He had told himself that if ever she came back, that he would act as if nothing happened when she left, that he would act as if he had never told her he loved her. But it was so hard. It was so hard having someone he cared about so much, that he loved, this close, but not be able to have them.

"You're going to be late." He broke, relaxing his grip on her, "You'll be late." He spoke again. If he didn't let her go now, he wouldn't be able to control himself.

She looked up, still holding on to him, then lifted herself up, kissing his masked cheek, "Thank you Kakashi." she whispered, before letting go and turned, walking off.

Kakashi hated this. Everything in his body was shouting, demanding, that he go after her and take her. It was taking everything he had to control himself when it came to her. The lust for her, after all these years was building up to a climax and he didn't know what he was going to do if he snapped. He controlled himself because he knew, without a doubt, that Miyuki didn't love him. Her expression of shock and confusion had been clear on her face when he had confessed before she left, and he wasn't going to give himself the false hope of 'she never said she didn't love you back' because she had shook her head and walked out, which to him meant 'I don't love you.'

His eyes looked at the Memorial Stone, his eyes laying on Obito's name. "Obito… Miyuki loved you. Maybe it should have been me that was smashed under the rock. At least then, she would have had someone to love…" He spoke, before turning and leaving, going to the funeral..


	17. He's Not Little Anymore

So this chapter, i sorta like. you get to see how she use to act before she left again, and how she realized how much people have changed within those years. AND i'm proud to say this was how many chapters You're Gonna Go Far Kid had, so we will be surpassing (Chapter wise at least) it's first version *cheers*. anywho, the next two chapters will have more information on Miyuki's real village, it was only partially mentioned in the previous chapter. Thanks so much for reading this, and for reveiws, as a writer, i try my best to please the readers, but also keep them again

Disclaimer; i own nothing of Naruto only Miyuki

* * *

It had been a few days since the funeral and Miyuki walked the streets. She stopped, seeing Kakashi leaning against a shop wall. She walked up to him, "Kakashi? What are you doing?" She gave a sly smile, nudging him in the sides, "Waiting for a certain someone?" She spoke, snickering.

"Actually I am." He said lazily, he was waiting for Sasuke. He then looked over, seeing Kurenai and Asuma, he smiled, "Hey you two. You guys look good together, are you guys on a date?'

Kurenai's face went red, "Idiot! Anko asked me to pick up some sweets for her."

"Sure.." Miyuki spoke, snickering at her friend.

Asuma looked at the two, "What are you two doing her? A date?" He mocked Kakashi.

Miyuki laughed, "No silly, I just ran into him. Kakashi's waiting for someone though!" She smiled.

Asuma and Kurenai were slightly taken back, Miyuki was so… calm about this…

Kakashi sighed, "I'm waiting for Sasuke, to train him." He cleared.

Before Miyuki could say anything, she looked slightly behind him, seeing to figures, both having large hats and black cloaks with red clouds. Miyuki looked at Kakashi, who only smiled at her and she nodded. She also noticed that Asuma and Kurenai noticed the two as well, she sighed and scratched her head, "Man. I got to go. I got to see about re-applying for ANBU."

Kurenai blinked, "So soon? Miyuki what about.."

"My eye? Aw it's okay." Miyuki spoke, then held her hand out to Asuma, "Oh, Asuma, try to quit."

Asuma held his own hand out and she grabbed his wrist while he grabbed hers, and smiled, "Me? Don't worry, I will when I die."

They let go of each other and she shook her head, walking off, then disappeared.

Miyuki was on top of the Fourth Hokage's head, looking out to the village. Her eyes scanned, that chakra. There was no doubt about it. That one chakra she knew like the back of her hand. Itachi Uchiha. It was bitter sweet for her.. She knew about the massacre of the Uchiha clan a few months before she had been captured, a messenger hawk had told them of the killings Itachi had done, and he was now an S-rank criminal, which hurt Miyuki since she wasn't that much older than the boy..

* * *

"What are you doing?" Miyuki asked, looking at the twelve year old.

"Training."

"Obviously." Miyuki said, not sliding off the tree branch, her ANBU uniform clean, and looked at the twelve year old Uchiha, "Itachi, you're jounin right now, shouldn't you be on missions?"

Itachi looked at her, "Shouldn't you be on a mission with Hatake-san, Miyu-chan."

She patted his head, "Just came back from a mission with Kakashi, Ita-kun." she said, smiling as the boy gave her an evil look.

"You know Miyu-chan, for an adult you're pretty childish."

Her eye twitched, "You know, Ita-kun, for a kid you're pretty rude." She spoke her hand now on the kid's head, leaning down to him, the corner of her lips twitching as well.

Itachi smiled, "But you look very pretty."

She blinked, then laughed and hugged him, "Aw. Aren't you just adorable Ita-kun?"

Now Itachi's eyes were twitching, and his cheeks were a light pink. "Miyuki. Please get off."

She let go of him, "You're just too cute Ita-kun." She spoke and playfully kissed his forehead, "I can't believe you're growing up so fast."

He looked away, his cheeks still pink, "Yeah, yeah. I have to go. Oh, um…" He became nervous, "Um… Miyuki? Do you think I could be appointed ANBU?"

She blinked but smiled warmly, "Of course you could. If you need a recommendation, I'll put one in for you."

He was taken back, "You'd do that?"

"Duh." She said, walking up to him, patting his head, "You're my friend, and you're a very talented and gifted shinobi." She said, now walking past him, and turned, walking backwards, "You can become an ANBU member easily. Besides, Kakashi needs the run for his money." She spoke, laughing and disappearing.

* * *

Her eyes opened, that had been her last conversation with Itachi before she left, and before he killed his clan. 'What could have happened… that could have turned him… to want to kill his own clan members…' she stopped, feeling the chakra. When she had grabbed Asuma's wrist, it was her old trick to easily find others chakra by putting her own chakra on someone else. 'Asuma and Kurenai…' she closed her eyes and disappeared.

She appeared in front of Kurenai, catching a kick that was meant for her. Her red eyes, met sharigan eyes.

"It's been a long time, Miyu-chan." Itachi spoke, his eyes emotionless as he brought his leg back, "It seems the great Doragon Aku No is still alive and not dead at all." He stopped and looked behind him as Kisame's jutsu had been copied.

"Oh, it's just you." Asuma spoke, "Did you just get here?"

"No. I've been here for a while, I just asked you…" Kakashi spoke, as one was in front of Asuma and one clone was behind Itachi.

"Kakashi Hatake." Itachi spoke, looking at him.

Kisame smiled, "Now it's time to dance. With the exception of Itachi-san, this one has the sharigan as well, he's well known as Copy Ninja Kakashi. And that woman.. Doragon Aku No? thought she was dead.." Kisame smiled even larger, "This is going to be fun."

"This is surprising." Kakashi spoke, "These were the two suspicious people down at the tea shop. I didn't think it would be Uchiha Itachi and the mysterious hidden mist ninja Hoshigaki Kisame, right?"

Kisame smiled, "Oh, so you know my name, I should be honored."

"I see now, the mist's 'seven way shinobi katana jutsu', is in your Samahada, am I right?"

Kisame grabbed the hilt of his sword, "You asking for a death wish? Got anything to say before we fight?" he spoke before bringing it down, "There seems to be some slicing to do in this direction."

"Stop Kisame." Itachi spoke, taking everyone back. "If you fight one person this matter could be dealt with quickly, you're about to fight many shinobi, and that would take too long and more would come. Remember why where here in the first place. We're not here to get injured."

"Analytical and cautious as usual, Itachi." Miyuki spoke, not once had she let her eyes wonder from the teen. "Why are you here." She spoke as Kakashi's clone disappeared in between Asuma and Kisame.

"We've come looking for someone." Itachi spoke.

"Looking for someone?" Kakashi said, still behind him. "what's this all about."

Itachi turned his attention to Kakashi. "If it were me you were facing and not Kisame, this would take no time at all." He spoke, showing his hand with shuriken.

Kakashi saw through it and jumped back, doing hand signs, "Water release barrier." He spoke as water surrounded him as water missiles tried to strike him.

Miyuki was taken back, 'So that was only a decoy… if that had been me… I would have died…'

Itachi wasn't impressed, "Your 'penetrating eye' is remarkable as every, Kakashi-san." He spoke as a clone was behind Kakashi, a kunai in his back, "Isn't that right?"

Kurenai was shocked, "A water clone? His speed is so fast!"

To Miyuki's relief, Kakashi was only a water clone, and the two jounin looked down, seeing Kakashi was under the water. Kurenai smiled, taking a kunai out, "Nice Kakashi." She spoke as Miyuki took her own out.

Within a second, Kakashi jumped up, grabbing both of them, "Get down! This one's a shadow clone!" He spoke, before the clone exploded. Kakashi put the two down as the water was falling back into the river.

Asuma landed next to them, as Kakashi looked back, "keep your guard up, this man came leader of the ANBU at the age of 13."

"Is this all he has?"

"No. he hasn't even scratched the surface." Kakashi spoke, now facing Itachi as Kisame stood next to Itachi.

"You are not blood related to the Uchiha clan, we are the true masters of the Sharigan. Still.. You're body is still suitable for the eye, but it does not contain any of the Uchiha blood." He closed his eyes, "Do you know why the Uchiha clan is the most powerful and feared clan at all? I will show you the true powers of the Bloodline of Sharigan Master." He spoke slowly opening his eyes.

Kakashi's eyes widen, "Shut your eyes!" He yelled to the other three jounin, as they shut their eyes, "Listen to me, under no circumstances will any of you open your eyes. If you look into his eyes it's all over. Just do as I say, only another person with a sharigan could probably fight with his…"

"This is true that only another person with the sharigan user could challenge me, however, this sharigan has a special eye jutsu. My illusion 'Tsukiyomi' cannot be beaten, only another sharigan user with the same blood as me can defeat me." Itachi explained.

"Sasuke…" he spoke, before suddenly hitting the ground

Miyuki heard it. And her eyes shot open, looking down at the water. Her eyes locked on Kakashi, as he was kneeling down on the water, out of breath…

"Kakashi? What happened? One second you're talking and the next, you're hitting the water!" Asuma spoke as Miyuki instantly knelt down to him, placing a hand on Kakashi's shoulder, and the other on his vest. Even she was worried..

"It's not over yet.." Kakashi breathed out, trying to settle Miyuki, but looked up at Itachi.

Kisame looked at Itachi, "that jutsu is suppose to break one's spirit right? I'm surprised that he's still alive. However, Itachi-san, you should be careful since that eye is dangerous to you as well."

"You're looking for Sasuke aren't you." Kakashi asked.

"No." Itachi spoke after a moment of hesitation. "We are after the Fourth Hokage's Isan."

'Isan…' it hit Miyuki, 'Naruto!'

"The Fourth Hokage's Isan you say?.." Kakashi asked, then seemed to think back to this conversation with Jiraiya, before speaking, "You're after the Kyubi inside Naruto aren't you?" He spoke, taking them all back. "You have begun to move, you don't think we know do you? The name of you're organization, the Akatsuki, isn't it."

Miyuki was taken back, where had she heard that before..

"Kisame. Take them out." Itachi spoke, and Kisame rushed forward.

Miyuki pushed herself in front of Kakashi, and did hand signs, "Ryu Sutairu; Mizu no Doragon!" She spoke.. But nothing happened, and it was like something was trying to take over, like it was trying to quench its undying thirst for blood, and it began to strangle her… 'What?' she thought and became afraid, but regained herself and took a kunai out, ready to brace herself..

All of the sudden, Gai was in front of her, kicking Kisame back.

"What the hell?" Kisame said.

"The Leaf's Prideful Green Beast, Might Gai." Gai spoke.

"What the… heh. Careful, I might mistake you for an animal." Kisame growled.

"Don't take him lightly." Itachi warned.

Miyuki felt weight on her back, and she looked back, seeing Kakashi, collapsed, 'Oh no..' she turned, holding him in his arms, "Kakashi!" She spoke, not knowing what happened.

Gai looked back, walking up to Miyuki and kneeling down, 'Kakashi's… right now he's..'

"Don't look in Itachi's eye's Gai. That's how the jutsu works." Asuma warned.

"I already know about that. The way of fight with Kakashi was done through Sharigan, I've already took into consideration how to fight him." Gai spoke, "both of you, open your eyes. You are eye to eye when fighting with the sharigan. It's fine as long as you don't look into that eye. Using the reflection is the only way that you recognized and dealt with."

Kurenai opened her eyes, "The way you talk about it, so that's how it's done."

Asuma followed as well, "That's pretty smart, but there's only one person that can do that, and that's you."

"You can say that, you must fight while focusing on his feet. There's a method on this, but I don't have enough time to teach it to you. At any rate, get use to it."

"What are we going to do now?" Asuma spoke.

"Kurenai and Miyuki are going to take Kakashi to the hospital, while you are going to be my back up. I've already arranged for reinforcements, for now, we'll take care of them." Gai spoke, as Miyuki slung one Kakashi's arm over her shoulder, standing up.

"Aren't you brave?" Kisame said.

"Stop it Kisame. We're not here for an all out war." Itachi spoke. "Let's leave." He ordered before the two disappeared.

The jounin looked at each other, but Miyuki was the one to speak first. "We need to go." She whispered, able to feel Kakashi's breathing was ragged, painstaking.

Kurenai nodded, slinging Kakashi's other arm over her shoulder, "Let's go Miyuki."

The two disappeared, while Gai went off to warn Jiraiya and Asuma soon followed the two women.


	18. A Personal Vendetta

ha ha, so i like the whole 'most displeased' part. i only now just caught it and i was going to change it but i was like, nah, sounds exactly how i would word it in real life, even if it is incorrect grammar wise. lol thanks a lot for reading and reviews, they're very warmly recieved and given a good home!

Disclaimer; i own nothing of Naruto, only Miyuki and the new secret character!

* * *

"Hey.. Miyuki? Wake up…" A voice spoke, shaking the woman away.

Miyuki's eyes opened slightly. She was sitting in a chair, but leaned over onto the hospital bed Kakashi was on, using her arms as a pillow and her one hand clutched Kakashi's. "Wha…" She spoke, and looked up, seeing Kurenai. "Kurenai? What time is it?"

Kurenai looked at her, for three weeks Miyuki had been doing this. "Miyuki, why don't you go take a break? You look so exhausted."

Miyuki blinked and smiled, letting go of Kakashi's hand and laughed, "Nah, I'm fine. When I was in the hospital, Kakashi was always there for me, I can at least do the same for him." She spoke.

"Well, can I at least join you?"

"Of course you can!" Miyuki spoke as Kurenai pulled a chair up to her.

"Miyuki?" Kurenai asked, "What happened? Gai told us that you were going to do a jutsu but you looked like you froze."

She smiled a bit, "Really? I don't know honestly." She looked out the window, "I've sent a letter to my father to let him know of this behavior. I remember Sano having difficulties like this.."

"Sano?"

"Oh. That's right." Miyuki said, looking at Kurenai, "I never told any of you guys about my own family. Sano's my older step brother." She looked up, "He should be… 30 now. Yeah, 30, we're five years apart and I'm 25 so.. Yeah. When I came back I sent a letter to my father and now Sano's married to this really nice girl I use to know, Kira, she's suppose to be expecting in a few months." Miyuki spoke with a slight bitter sweet tone.

"So you're going to be an aunt, congratu-"

"No." Miyuki spoke, smiling, "I'm not part of Sano's life anymore, I'm not part of any of the Ryu's lives anymore. To them, I'm a traitor that should have been killed the minute I was found training."

Kurenai looked down, the Dragon Village was known far and wide for it's traditions and for the skilled assassin that were produced from the Ryu clan. "Oh, I'm sorry Miyuki. I think it's sad that you won't be a part of that child's life, you have such a big impact on people."

Miyuki chuckled, "Nah, not a lot. If I did, Naruto wouldn't be so hyper active." She spoke before the two started to laugh. Their laughing was interrupted by Miyuki's stomach growling. Her face flushed red before holding her stomach, "Oh.."

Kurenai shook her head, standing up, "Alright, since you won't leave to get anything, I'll go get you some lunch."

Miyuki grinned, "Aw, Kure-chan, you're so nice to me!"

She laughed a bit and walked out, 'Sometimes Miyuki acts too childish for her own good.'

Miyuki leaned back, looking at her unconscious friend. His face wasn't completely calm, but it wasn't completely in pain either, it… broke her heart. She cared a lot for Kakashi. Her one thread of sanity, the one thread that kept her alive.. She clutched her necklace as her other hand took his. She didn't know what would happen if he were to die, or if he were to forget her… or if he dated someone else..

She sat up suddenly, her face flustered, wait. Why should she care if he dated someone else? The man was 26, he had all right to choose who he wanted to date, they weren't teenagers anymore. 'It's cause we live together, that's why..' Miyuki told herself, shaking the thoughts. She looked back to him, 'You know… actually now would be a good time to see his face..' she laughed inwardly to herself, 'With my luck he'd break through the Genjutsu just to stop me.' she thought with a small smile and lean back, still holding his hand.

It amazed her that she had known him almost her whole life and she had yet to see his face. If Kakashi looked anything like Sakumo, then he had no reason to hide his face. She always wondered why he would never let her, the person that he was closest to, see his face. Even if he had a horrible birth scar, that wouldn't stop her from being friends with him. She only sighed, and felt her thumb rub the back of his hand.

"Miyu-sensei!"

Miyuki blinked, letting go of Kakashi's hand and stood up, seeing Naruto. "Naruto-kun? What are you doing here?"

"We're going to fix Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke, and Lee!" Naruto said as another woman stepped behind him. She had long blonde hair and amber eyes with a dark blue diamond on her forehead…

Miyuki instantly knew her and bowed, "Tsunade-sama! It's a great honor to meet you!"

Tsunade nodded, "It's an honor in itself to meet Doragon Aku No, I've heard great things about you."

Miyuki looked up, a small, meek smile on her lips but then looked to Kakashi, before watching Tsunade place a hand on his forehead and after a few minutes, his eyes opened. Tsunade pulled her hand back and looked most displeased. "You were defeated by two enemies? I thought you were a genius." Tsunade barked at him.

Kakashi sat up, feeling exhausted and now a fool..

Gai appeared almost out of thin air, "Forget this idiot! Come look at my student Lee!" He spoke, ushering her out.

Miyuki looked to Naruto, "Naruto-kun, thank you."

Naruto put his hands behind his head, "No problem Miyu-sensei. We even fixed Sasuke and now Sakura's happy, so now the team can go back together!"

Miyuki smiled, "Yes, I suppose so."

He smiled, then ran over and hugged her, taking Miyuki back a bit, "I'm really glad Kakashi-sensei let you join our team Miyu-sensei."

She blinked, obviously taken back, "Uh…" She looked down, at him, but smiled hugging him back, "I am too. I guess Kakashi's not so bad." She spoke, looking over to the silver haired jounin and smiling.

Naruto pulled away, "I'm going now! Iruka-sensei promised me ramen at Ichiraku!" He spoke, running out.

"That boy has more energy than the sun." Miyuki muttered.

"You look like hell." Kakashi spoke, noticing the bags under her eyes.

Her eye twitched, "You know Kakashi, that's not something you say to a woman.. Plus, you should try looking in a mirror." She spoke, looking at him.

"Point taken." He spoke, slightly smiling, then laid back down, "How long?"

"Almost three weeks." She spoke, "But it's okay, you haven't missed much…" She looked where Tsunade was standing, "Do you think she'll become the new Hokage?"

"Who knows. Probably."

She looked at him, "So, um… what actually happened… if you don't mind me asking.. You looked like you were in pain."

He looked at her, seeing the worry, then to the ceiling, he couldn't tell her the real truth.. "It was only a Genjutsu, after three days I was out of it, but it still felt like a life time. I'm fine now that Tsunade-sama's healed me. Don't worry Miyuki."

"That's easier said then done when it comes to you." She spoke as Kurenai walked in and she smiled, "Kurenai, look who decided to join the living." Miyuki spoke as she now noticed Asuma behind Kurenai, "Asuma, you're here too? Awesome!"

Asuma chuckled, "Actually, I came to pick you up. We're heading on a mission kid."

Her eye twitched, "Kid? I'm only what? Two years younger?" She spoke standing up.

Kurenai looked at her, "eat and get rest before you go Miyuki." She spoke, making the Jounin look at the other, "You've been at the hospital the whole time, you need your rest."

Kakashi blinked, the whole time? He could feel his hidden cheeks turn red.. Miyuki shrugged, "It's not that hard of a mission, right Asuma?"

"A-rank." He spoke.

"See, easy." Miyuki said as she then dragged Asuma out. "I don't see the importance. I have a high tolerance anyway."

Asuma shook his head, but wondered if her high tolerance was from the years of torture… "Well, Miyuki, just behave yourself."

"Me? Behave?" She laughed, "I always behave."

* * *

They had rushed back from their mission. Asuma and Miyuki had just been informed that Sasuke was 'taken' by Orochimaru's men just as they had finished their own mission. They made the three day journey into one and a half, both were exhausted.

"Asuma?" Miyuki asked, as they were almost to the village gates.

"What?" He responded, looking forward.

"Shikamaru is leading them, I know he's smart, but isn't that unwise?"

"Tsunade-sama knows what she'd doing, but I understand your point." He spoke to her.

"Yeah, but, the others are just genin.." she spoke.

"I think our biggest concern is why Orochimaru wants Sasuke."

She frowned, "The same reason he wanted me. Blood. He wants Sasuke's blood, his genkai." she spoke, as they could see the gates. Suddenly, Miyuki felt something grab her ankle, and she was thrown to the ground, letting out a yelp as the wind was knocked out of her.

Asuma skidded to a stop, seeing that a vine had come from the ground, leaving a large hole, and wrapped around Miyuki's ankle, and saw it tighten and start to pull her into the ground. "Miyuki!" He spoke, running and grabbed her hand, keeping her on the surface.

Another vine came from the ground, wrapping around Asuma's waist and tore him from the woman, throwing him to the ground. Miyuki clutched to the ground as she was being pulled towards the hole. "What the hell?" She screamed, and turned on her back, taking a kunai and cutting at the vine, freeing herself and was next to Asuma, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, and you?" He spoke as he stood up.

"Yeah.." She stopped, turning to see a man. He was tall, and his skin was pale. His shaggy brown hair and emerald eyes gave a gruff look to the man, and his eyes held nothing but hatred. He was clad in brown knee length shorts, dark shinobi sandals, and a forest green baggy t-shirt that held a symbol on the front on what looked like to be black vine wrapping around a tree.

"Ryu." The man hissed.

Asuma and Miyuki looked at each other, if need be, they were close enough that Miyuki could use her teleportation and get them within the walls of the Village. They nodded, and Miyuki looked at the man, "State your name shinobi. Why'd you attack us?"

The man didn't move, "To kill you. All of your clan members must die, just as your clan did to ours."

Confused, she looked at the man, "What did my clan do?"

"You nearly wiped us out during the Third War, you impudent trash!" He yelled, vines shooting out towards the woman.

Asuma jumped forward and grabbed her, and Miyuki teleported into the village before the vines were able to crash on to them. Asuma let her go, "What the hell was that?"

"You're guess is as good as mine…" Miyuki spoke, "Let's go to Tsunade, we have to report about our mission and get information on Shikamaru's mission." She spoke as the two disappeared again.


	19. Ryu Seishin

I think this chapter is really short, but it was either have this short chapter or a really long chapter... plus. i'm evil and wanted to end on a cliff hanger ha ha, but you guys will still love me. Fair Warning, the next chapter i know i will have to do a lot of explaining, and even if you have any questions in this one, please let me know, that way i can clear it up in the next chapter or something. i thank everyone who reads this, you guys don't know how much it means to read it and to get feed back, it's really good.

Disclaimer; i own nothing of Naruto, only Miyuki Ryu and the new two people, Akiro Ryu and Sano Ryu.

* * *

Kakashi sat on the couch. It had been two days since he had brought Naruto back to the village after the team had failed to retrieve Sasuke. Miyuki was in the hospital, visiting Naruto for the time being, while Kakashi sat in the apartment alone. Until there was a knock on the door.

Kakashi stood up, walking over to the door and was taken back. There were two men at the door, one was an older man, his short silver hair starting to turn white, and his red eyes were dulling. He was wearing black pants, traditional sandals and a dark red kimono shirt with a black sash.

The man standing next to him was probably only a few years older than Kakashi, his black hair and red eyes reminded him of Miyuki… there was a scar on his cheek in the shape of an 'X'. the man was wearing a black baggy full body suit, a grey sleeveless vest and a brown belt, holding kunai knives and a sword, and there was a hood on the back, along with the mask similar to Kakashi's around his neck.

"Kakashi, it's been a long time." The older man spoke.

It took Kakashi back, "A-Akiro-sama." He stepped aside, "Uh, please, come in." He spoke, letting the two in.

Akiro looked around, "It's such a nice place, isn't it Sano?"

The older man, Sano, only grunted, "Miyuki's living with a man she isn't even married to."

Nice guy wasn't he? Before Kakashi could say anything, Akiro beat him, "Now Sano, the rules here are different from ours, I've already told you that." he then looked to Kakashi, "Where is Miyuki?"

"Oh, she's at the hospital, she visiting one of my students." Kakashi spoke, closing the door, "Can I get anything for both of you?"

"No, no. we're fine." Akiro spoke, sitting down in a chair while Sano only stood next to his father. "You seem very calm Kakashi, I'm taking it Miyuki hasn't told you anything?"

Now he was worried, "About what?" He said, now sitting down on the couch.

Before Akiro could speak, the door opened, "Hey Kakashi, I'm back-" Miyuki stopped, seeing her father and step brother. She couldn't speak.

Sano glared at her, before looking away, while Akiro got up, going to his daughter and hugging her, "Miyuki, you do nothing?"

It took a few seconds before she hugged her father back, "I just… I thought it was that I was to never be a part of the Ryu clan.."

Akiro let go, "Well, we came to you. I got your letter a few days, and we came as soon as we came."

Miyuki nodded, walking over to the couch and sitting not far from Kakashi as her father walked and sat back down on the chair. "So… you know who that guy was, right?"

"From the description, it sounds like a Hitsumakida." Akiro spoke.

Kakashi had heard of that clan, "I thought they were wiped out."

Akiro nodded, "That's what I believed, since I conducted the assassination. The Hitsumakida were hired by the Iwagakure during the Third Shinobi war, and Konohagakure hired our clan to battle against the Hitsumakida. Back then, I thought we had wiped them out, especially since they tried to assassinate us a few months before the war." He paused a bit, looking up at Sano, before returning his gaze back to Miyuki, "Sano was attacked a few weeks ago by one. It makes sense that they would attack you, even though you're not technically part of the clan. They still remember you though, from the first attack, and that's why they attacked you, I believe that they don't care that you're not apart of the clan, you still have the Ryu blood flowing through your veins."

Miyuki nodded, "Are they like our clan?"

Sano growled, "You dare say we share their traits? No. They may be assassins, but we were the ones that wiped them out. They may try to take us out, but they don't have the stamina as we do."

"Enough Sano." Akiro spoke, noticing the venom directed to the woman Ryu. "They are assassins, and they hold a dangerous genkai, if it wasn't for our own trait, we might have fallen ourselves."

"Our own trait? That's the next question. For the past few weeks, when ever I tried to do one of the Ryu Jutsu's, it won't work. These are moves that I've mastered when I was in ANBU, and now when I try them, it's like something tries to take over, and I have to fight to keep control."

"I thought so.." Akiro spoke, a hand over his mouth, thinking. "Sounds like the same share Sano went through, as did your other cousins and uncles…" he then looked at his daughter, "It's rare for a woman like you to possess a Ryu Seishin*."

Miyuki blinked, she only heard of those possessing those, and she knew of the dangerous task ahead.

"Do you know which one you hold?"

Miyuki shook her head, earning a snort from Sano, "Figures." He muttered.

Kakashi frowned behind his mask, this Sano character was starting to irritate him.. Akiro stood up, "Let's go then. Come Miyuki, we're going to figure out which Ryu Seishin you posses."

Miyuki nodded, and looked at Kakashi, "You're coming too?"

Kakashi looked at her, taken back that she'd want him to come, but nodded, "Yeah, if you want me to." He spoke, getting up and following them.

When they had made their way to one of the training grounds, Akiro nodded to Sano, "Go show your sister your Ryu Seishin."

Sano growled, "She's not my sister." He snapped at his father, before walking forward, then seemed to relax.

Miyuki took a step back, sensing his chakra spike up tremendously. Suddenly, white chakra was swirling around him… then it was covering him, and white dragon wings were slowly forming from the chakra on his back. She noticed that his fingernails were becoming claw like, when he opened his eyes, they were completely white, with a gray pupil that was slit.. He turned, "This is my Ryu Seishin; Tengoku*."

"Now it's your turn." Akiro spoke, looking at Miyuki.

Miyuki looked at him, "Dad, I can't control my Ryu Seishin, not like Sano."

Sano snorted, "And you never will."

That struck her nerve. She knew Sano hated her with a passion, why? well, because she was a traitor. She growled, "Fine. I'll go." Miyuki spoke, walking past Sano, and stood in the clearing, and relaxed. 'Maybe I should tried a jutsu.' she thought, then did hand signs, "Ryu Sutairu; Mizu no Doragon.'

That's when she felt it. That painful surge… the want to kill… she struggled, closing her eyes, trying to control the urges that came from nowhere.. But she slipped into the black..

* * *

Ryu Seishin

Dragon Soul. In a way the Ryu Seishin is a genkai to the Ryu clan, since Kakashi mentioned in earlier chapters that he could never copy any of the Ryu Clan's jutsu with his Sharigan. the Ryu Seishin is what it is, a dragon's soul within the person. It is a dangerous task because of the will power and the self control to 'tame' the dragon and to let the person uses it's chakra and power. You'll learn more about it in the next chapter.

Tengoku

Heaven. This is Sano's Ryu Seishin. since it is 'heaven' the dragon's chakra is white. In the next chapter you'll find out what Miyuki's Ryu Seishin is and it will give reasons why she has the nickname she earned in the ANBU and I made it ironic that Sano has this Ryu Seishin and Miyuki has the Ryu Seishin you'll find out soon.


	20. Fight

Whew~, i have a really bad feeling that i'm pushing the limits in this chapter, but hopefully i've explained it in enough detail to actually make sense BUT, if you still get confused please don't hesitate to message me or put it on the review board so i can clear it up, i mean, it makes sense to me in my head, but i don't know. any who! thanks so much for reading and for the reviews, it's always great to see how some of you are already trying to guess what happens, it truly makes my day. Thanks again!

Disclaimer; i own nothing of Naruto, only Miyuki, Akiro and Sano.

* * *

Recap

That's when she felt it. That painful surge… the want to kill… she struggled, closing her eyes, trying to control the urges that came from nowhere.. But she slipped into the black..

* * *

Akiro watched as his daughter clutched her head, struggling for dominance. The air was foul with the feeling of blood lust… black chakra swirled around until it started to cover her, and start to take the shape of a dragon with blood red eyes. Miyuki could be seen in the center of the swirling chakra, her fingernail's grown out, her eyes completely red. It was going too far. "Sano. Control her."

Sano, still in his form, rushed forward, straight into the swirling black chakra and grabbed Miyuki's shirt, slamming her into the ground and putting a seal on her forehead. Within seconds, her eyes returned normal, her fingernails shorten, and the chakra disappeared into the air. Sano got off her, and walked over, as Miyuki sat up, holding her head.

"I see.. Jigoku*." Akiro spoke to Sano. He then looked at her, "You're going to have a rough time Miyuki. Jigoku seems to hate you, of course, is to be expected. Tengoku was not kind to your brother either. Until you can learn to control it, you will not be able to perform any of our clan's jutsu, which will be a problem if the Hitsumakida attack you.."

Miyuki looked at her father, then back down, "How can I control it."

"Repetition. Of course, if you let Jigoku take over for too long, you'll never regain yourself and you will force your village to have to kill you." Akiro spoke, "When Sano trained to control his, we had someone watch over him. I've arranged for someone to take you far from the village and train you until you've mastered your Ryu Seishin. Jiraiya."

Miyuki blinked, "But he's going to take Naruto-kun…"

Akiro nodded, "He's told me of that plan, but has still agreed to take you with him. As I see it, if another Ryu who has mastered their Ryu Seishin cannot watch you, only one of the Sanin can watch you."

She looked down, "If Jiraiya still wants to take me with him.. Then I guess I have no choice. Especially if I need to be able to defend myself against the Hitsumakida…" She whispered.

Akiro nodded to himself, "Jiraiya's informed me that he will leave when this Naruto kid is better. Until then, I've asked Tsunade not to assign you any missions. I will not leave the chance of them coming after you and killing you in your time of weakness."

"So… if I can't master Jigoku…" Miyuki started.

"Pathetic. It's not a matter of 'if you can't'. it's a matter of you have to." Sano growled at her, now to normal. He looked at his father, "You should have just killed her. She's doing nothing but disgracing our family with every second that passes by."

Kakashi only clenched his fist. Brother or not, to talk to Miyuki that way? Of course, he knew little of the Dragon Village's traditions…

"Enough Sano, if I so recall, you were to marry her."

"Tch. Pathetic trash. I'm glad I didn't ." Sano said, turning his back on Miyuki.

Now he pushed it. Miyuki was instantly up, and grabbed Sano's shoulder, turning him and punched him right across the face, putting chakra into it, sending him back, "You think I wanted to marry you either?" she growled.

Kakashi was confused. They were brother and sister. They were suppose to… marry?

Akiro saw the confused look on Kakashi's face. "It's not uncommon in the Ryu Clan for those to marry into the family, it's to keep the Ryu Seishin trait strong. Technically, Sano and Miyuki are only half siblings, they have different mothers. Sano's mother died in child birth, and I soon married to Miyori a few years later and Miyuki was born."

Kakashi nodded, he could understand it, but still.

Sano got up, wiping blood from his lip, "You little brat." He hissed, taking a kunai out. "You honestly think you can beat me? I've mastered my Ryu Seishin. I can easily kill you."

Miyuki took a stance, "Go for it. I dare you." She taunted, "It must have made you ecstatic to find out I had been killed on that mission, you must have thought that finally, the family disgrace was killed."

Sano rushed forward, "Shut your mouth!" He spoke, grabbing Miyuki's shirt, slamming her into the ground, cracking the earth.

Miyuki's breath was taken, but she quickly rebound, bringing her leg up, pushing her foot into Sano's stomach, pushing him off of her, then got up, rushing forward and slammed her foot into his chest, bringing him into the ground. Sano grabbed her foot, pushing it off, then brought her to the ground, a knee in her stomach, one hand pinning her wrists, and the other hand held a kunai to her neck. "You damn idiot, you think I was ecstatic that you had been killed by that vile man?"

She wasn't understanding any of this, he should have been ecstatic, he should have… she shut her eyes, then winced as she brought her head up, clashing with Sano's forehead and the kunai nicking her neck. She then grabbed his shoulder, pushing him down and took his kunai from him, holding it close to his neck, "What the hell do you think then? I know you hate me! That's all you've been doing! I've belonged in the ANBU, I have a title of my own! I'm going to master Jigoku and rejoin ANBU! I'm going to become the Captain of ANBU! That still won't clear my name of a 'traitor' and 'disgrace' from your eyes will it? What else do you want me to do? Become Hokage? I use to look up to you when we were little! I wanted to fight because you fought! I wanted to be just like you! And because of that you hate me? I won't sit around the house all day, cleaning and cooking, I refuse to live that boring life! What's so wrong with wanting adventure? What else do I have to do!" she screamed at him, fighting back tears of frustration.

Miyuki had known since the day she was caught and Akiro arranged for her to leave, that this kind of conflict would happen, but still. She had loved Sano. He was her older brother, she knew at a young age she was suppose to have married him, she wanted to be beside him… but now. Because of the traditions, the love she had for him, only turned into trying to wipe 'traitor' and 'disgrace' from his eyes. For him to see her as an equal. She didn't care what others thought. Only his.

Sano looked up to his sister, only to close his eyes as tears hit his own cheeks. "Look at you." He said, his voice quiet and calm. "Crying. Pathetic. Shinobi aren't suppose to show emotion. Assassins aren't suppose to show emotion." He spoke, putting one hand over her eyes. "It hurt to get that news. To know that you were dead, especially when I had told Kira that you had made ANBU."

Miyuki's eyes opened behind his hand, then dropped her kunai, gripping his shirt and putting her head on his chest, crying. Sano only looked up, putting his hands on her head and back. He never hated her. His own sister. Never. He shut his own eyes, if Kira had been here, she would have told Miyuki on how frustrated he got when others insulted Miyuki, how he wanted to see her, but didn't know what to say. Sano was more mad at the fact that she didn't believe that she could control Jigoku then being a disgrace to the clan.

"He still loves her." Akiro spoke, watching the two, to Kakashi. "Sano hold's his younger sister in high regards. He got that scar defending her a year or two before she left, it was when the Hitsumakida tried to assassinate her, seeing as she was the 'Princess' of the clan at the time."

Kakashi kept his eyes on Miyuki. "She never told me she had an older brother. Actually, she never told me much of her own clan heritage or traditions. My father only told me that the village was much different from ours, so I never asked her, I was too afraid I'd ask a wrong question."

Akiro smiled, "Well, Kakashi, since this matter has been resolved, there are no wrong questions to ask. Miyuki's mother died in child birth as well.." He died off, looking at her, "She is so much like her mother, strong willed, determine.."

"She's a handful, but.. I wouldn't want her any other way." Kakashi spoke, not realizing he was saying this to Akiro, who was her father.

"You have my blessings." Akiro spoke, making Kakashi's face tint pink. He chuckled before looking at the two siblings who were sitting up, smiling. "Sano. It's time to go. Kira is expecting soon."

Sano got up, helping his sister up. "We think it's going to be a girl." he spoke, walking to his father, "We're thinking of naming her Katsumi."

Miyuki smiled, "I think that's a beautiful name."

Sano smiled at his sister, then kissed her forehead, "I'll send a picture, and she'll know of her aunt."

Miyuki was confused, but smiled lightly, watching Sano stand next to his father. Akiro hugged her, "Unfortunately, we have to go."

Miyuki hugged him, "I know, take care on your travel back." She spoke, as they let go.

Akiro laughed, "Your brother is my bodyguard, he got me here safely, he better get me back as well." He looked at Kakashi, "Until Jiraiya leaves, I count on you to watch her."

Kakashi nodded, "Of course." he spoke, before the two nodded and went their ways.

* * *

Jigoku

Hell. this is Miyuki's Ryu Seishin. because the Hell Dragon is made of flames and darkness, it was easy for Miyuki to always master fire elements (in a way you could say that her main nature chakra is fire). Also because her signature move in the ANBU was Doragon no Jigoku (Dragon of Hell) and the flames were always black, she earned the name Doragon Aku No (Dragon of Evil).


	21. Sometimes Goodbye is a Second Chance

Okay! here's the last chapter to You're Gonna Go Far Kid 2.0! i'm really suprised how much better this one turned out, and i really can't wait to start publishing Diary of Jane (Stay tune to the end for a special preview!) and i'm really happy that i've gotten so much encouragement over this, you guys don't know how much it means and you guys are really awesome for that!

Disclaimer; i own nothing of Naruto, only Miyuki, Sano and Akiro. so don't steal them!

* * *

Recap;

Miyuki was confused, but smiled lightly, watching Sano stand next to his father. Akiro hugged her, "Unfortunately, we have to go."

Miyuki hugged him, "I know, take care on your travel back." She spoke, as they let go.

Akiro laughed, "Your brother is my bodyguard, he got me here safely, he better get me back as well." He looked at Kakashi, "Until Jiraiya leaves, I count on you to watch her."

Kakashi nodded, "Of course." he spoke, before the two nodded and went their ways.

* * *

Miyuki looked at Kakashi, "So, you're mad. Right?"

That took Kakashi back, and looked at her, "Why would I?"

"Cause I sorta… kinda… didn't tell you… about being attacked…" She spoke, looking off.

Kakashi shook his head, putting a hand on her head, "No, I understand. You didn't want me to worry." He spoke, "So, from what I heard, Naruto won't be better until a few months, in that time. You should just rest. You'll seem like you're going to go through a lot until you control that Jigoku." Kakashi spoke.

Miyuki looked off to the side. She knew she had no choice, but it was still a difficult task. If she couldn't control Jigoku… she'd be killed.

Kakashi saw that look. It was like he already knew what she was thinking, and his hand moved from the top of her head to her chin, making her look at him, "You'll master Jigoku. I have no doubt in that matter." He spoke, seeing the uncertainty disappear in her eyes, and a small smile appeared on his face. He had done that…

She smiled, "Yeah, thanks Kakashi."

He kept his small smile, and let his hand drop to his side, "Let's get back…" he spoke, walking off.

Miyuki followed, "You'll be fine right? I mean, it seems like I just got back and now…"

"I've held my own for the years, and it's not like I won't know that you're in good hands." he spoke. But the truth was, that he didn't want her to leave. He had just gotten her back, just gotten back into the habit of being able to wake up and see her in the morning… he felt something on his back and he caught him self, looking back, he saw Miyuki.

She smiled, "Like we were kids."

He blinked, but then smiled, re-adjusting her and carried her on his back, just like when they were kids. He felt her lay her head on his shoulder, and he gave a small smile.

"Do you think I'll be any different? When I come back?"

"No, you'll still be a handful."

"Thanks Kakashi." She joked, before closing her eyes, "I'm… actually scared."

Kakashi stopped, looking back at her. He had only seen Miyuki scared once, and that was when she saw Orochimaru… he sighed, then continued to walk forward, "I can't exactly say I understand, but, from what I heard, it does sound like a difficult task… but I have faith in you."

She smiled, before sitting back, and took her necklace off, and slipped it on Kakashi's neck, before holding onto him again. "There, now I defiantly have to come back." She said, smiling.

Kakashi looked down at the crescent moon that he had given her only hours before she left those years ago. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I treasure that necklace. It's what kept me alive all those years, because I knew you were still back in the village… I knew you might have believed me dead, but I knew you would still be there." Miyuki spoke, laying her head on his shoulder.

Kakashi leaned his head over, letting it rest on her head. "I never accepted your death Miyuki. But, it was still painful."

Her grip tighten. "You'll never have to hear news on my death. I promise. Just as long as you promise that I'll never get news of your death."

He nodded, "Promise."

It had been two months, Jiraiya had told Miyuki that they were going to leave in a few hours and she rushed around, getting everything packed, cloths, scrolls, weapons, anything.

Kakashi watched her scamper around, collecting everything. He would admit that he didn't want her to go, that his selfishness wanted her to stay but he knew that she had to leave.. "Promise to be careful."

"I will." She spoke, putting the last scrolls in her bag.

"Don't push yourself too hard."

"I won't."

"Don't forget to-"

"Kakashi." Miyuki said, a small smile on her face as she turned to him, "I'll be fine." she said walking over to were he was sitting, "You worry to much."

"Well you don't worry enough." He replied.

She bent down, putting her forehead against his, closing her eyes. "Silly Kakashi. I worry, I do. But just not about myself. I'm worried about you not ruining the apartment while I'm gone." She whispered.

His one eye looked her face over, taking in everything so he could imprint it into his mind until she came back. His hand reached up, touching her cheek, "I'll try my best to keep it clean."

Her eyes opened and she smiled. She leaned down, kissing his cheek, "Thank you." She spoke to him before there was a knock on the door.

Miyuki got up, walking over and opening the door, seeing Jiraiya and Naruto standing there.

"Come on Miyu-sensei! Let's go! I'm ready to go!" Naruto spoke, anxious.

Miyuki chuckled, grabbing her bag, and patted Naruto on the head, "Clam down Naruto-kun. I'm all ready too." She looked back, "Remember to take care of the necklace. I'll be back."

Kakashi waved to her, "Take care."

She smiled at him one last time, before she walked out of the apartment and began her trek with Jiraiya and Naruto.

* * *

Here's the prelude the Diary of Jane~!

The pain shot through her like a sudden needle. Her shocked filled eyes looked down at the kunai that plunged into her chest, and felt the blood in her mouth. Was this it? Was she going to die? It had hit her heart, she could feel her heart start to slow… she could feel her heart to stop..

She fell to her knees, staring at him, eyes glaring and yet with shock. She was going to die… after she told him. After he told her… after they had… her eyes started to haze, and she fell to the ground, the blood seeping out of her wound, staining the grass. This was it. Her eyes started to close..

"Miyuki-sensei!"

Slowly. Slowly it started to slow… slowly, her heart began to stop.. Slowly… and finally… it stopped.


End file.
